Fate: The NExt Life
by Mome-wrath
Summary: Sequille to Fate. The cast aways are now back home after over a year on the island. So now they have to deal with the real world as well as the one they left behind. Alot of other people are included, but its mainly a Charlie and Claire
1. Default Chapter

Atlararial10: Well, here it is, a brand new story. Special thanks to you for being my first official reader. I think I might go insane over this next episode break, exspeicaly since I know its Charlie's episode. I need to find more spoilers, cause I've only hear a tiny little bit about what's going on, but yeah. Excited.

FATE: The Next Life

Any Where But Here

Charlie stared straight ahead as house after house passed by. They all were relatively the same, only different colors. And each one was surrounded with bright, healthy green trees almost as big on the one's on the island. Everything here was green, and bright. Every color stood out brilliantly. Not like England, where the colors all melted together in a foggy grey. But Australia was beautiful, even if they were lost. He looked over at Claire, who was sitting in the seat beside him, with her head rested agenst the window. Her hair was pulled back into a bumpy pony tail, still messy from her sleep on the plain ridge home. He had wondered the whole time how she could sleep on that god forsaken plane. You'd think if they were talking people who'd ben stuck on an island for a year after being in a horrid place crash, they driver would be a little more sensitive when going round the curves, but noooo. Nothing but turbulence the whole way. The palm of his good hand still hurt from squeezing the armrest.

But the sleep on the way over wasn't enough. Now Claire was out again, her head rested agenst the window and her bare feet curled up in her seat. Ben was doing the same as he sprawled out across the entire back seat. Like mother like son. The sight brought a smile to his face as he turned back to the vibrant road. Slowly, Claire began to shift in her seat as she woke up, eye blinking open agenst the bright sun. She looked around, a little confused, then remembered where she was. "Have a nice nap?" he teased, glancing over at her. She nodded with a smile, leaning her head back agenst the seat and letting her eyes glide shut again.

"Do you know where we are?" She asked, after a while, watching as he continued turning down each street. "Nope. Were lost in suburban hell" He explained bluntly. "You should have let me drive" she sighed skeptically. "Oh, right. Last thing I need is you falling asleep at the wheel" he teased sarcastically. "I'd probably still have a better since of direction" she teased back, biting the tip of her sunglasses. He smiled to himself, turning back to the road. "Wait, is that it?" she questioned, tilting her head to see. Before them stood a blinding white, two story house with a porch that ran all the way around. The grass was bright green as were the leaves from the trees, one on each side of the little cobble stone path that lead up to the front steps from the side walk. In a circle around the trees grew a little bed of bright orange and yellow flowers, as did the busses that lined each side of the house. "Yep, that's it." He assured, recognizing it from the pamphlet the social service workers had giving them. "Ben, Sweetie. Wake up, were here" Claire said sweetly, leaning between the two from seats. Ben's eyes opened just barely, hair tousled all over the place. Charlie climbed out of the jeep and headed to the back to get out their bags. Claire opened the door to the back seat and Lifted Ben out, letting him rest his head on her shoulder. His eyes remained shut, still to tired from all the new excitement. He pulled a bag over his shoulder and carried one on each arm, leaving still three more in the trunk to get later. He walked with Claire up to the front porch and unblocked the door. He glanced over her shoulder, flashing her a smile as she rocked Ben in her arms. The door slid open with ease, raveling a spacious empty living room with soft blue walls with white trim and light dark wood floors. A white fire place ran along the far wall and large square white windows ran on each of the side walls. "So this is it..." Charlie mused, looking around. "Home" Claire smiled. Ben managed to lift his head up to take a sleepy glance, but laid it back down in seconds. Charlie dropped the bags off to the side of the door and headed out to get the rest while Claire went to look around. Her bare feet tapped across the floor as she wondered through one of the two open door ways into the kitchen, witch had white tile and cabinets, with brown counter tops and finishing. The wall paper was white, with little burgundy roses running vertically in little lines. From there, another open door way lead to the dinning room, or atleast, that's what she saw it as. The wall was blue with white trim again, though the shade was a little darker, and the floors were still a dark wood. Two large, white french doors lead into a green, roomy back yard. She peaked out over the long lawn of bright green grass and smiled. Then wondered into the next room. This was just a small space between the bathroom and a tall, dark wooden stair case. The floors remained the same color, but the wall was now burgundy. Shifting Ben in her arms, she headed up the stairs. A hall went to the right, with two doors going down each side. To the left was a little square space, both the walls and floor the same dark wood. At the far wall was a large, circular window witch looked out upon the front yard. She glanced out, watching Charlie as he lugged the other three bags up the drive way. She also noticed a big, bright orange jeep Cherokee pull up behind their's in the driveway. It could be no one else. A smile spread across Claire's face as she watched Charlie turn around to great the dark haired young women walking up the drive way before hurrying down stairs.

"CLAIRE!" Megan squealed with a huge grin, running to meet her friend who stood in the door way. they gave each other a huge bare hug, both getting a little teary eyed. "And who's this handsome little guy?" She asked, turning to Ben, who was looking at her from over his shoulder sleepily. "This is Ben" Claire explained, smiling down at him as he rubbed his eyes with tiny white knuckles. "Ben, this is Magen" Claire told him, shifting him up on her hip. "Hi" he said softly, with a lazy grin. "Oh, he's adorable!" Megan beamed proudly. "I'm going to take the rest of the bags in" Charlie explained, as he walked past Claire, letting the two get re-acquainted. "Who's he? One of the movers?" Megan asked, after he was almost in the door. "Uh....no" Claire answered. _Hmm, how do I explain this? _"He's my husband" she corrected with a smile, knowing it would simply confuse the hell out of her. "Your what?" Megan questioned in disbelief. "My husband. He was another person on the plains crash and we well....hit it off" Claire explained simply, blushing a little. Megan peeked back into the house through the open door, getting another look at Charlie as he let the bags drop to the floor and brush the hair out of his face. "Well..." she grinned, tunning back to Claire, "He has potential." Claire laughed, blushing all the more. "So, have you screwed him yet?" Megan asked bluntly, not beating around the bush at all. "let this be your answer" Claire smiled, tapping her well rounded, four month Pregnet stomach. Magen's eyes went wide. "Your Pregnet, again?!" she asked in shock. "Yep" Claire nodded, "twins." Megan's jaw dropped. "My god. You just keep popping em out!" she teased playfully. "Yep" Claire nodded.

The two headed inside while after the mover's arrived. "Here, take Ben. I'll go make some coffee" Claire suggested, carefully shifting Ben into Charlie's arms. He stayed limp the whole time, snuggling agenst his shoulder without a care as Claire disappeared into the kitchen. "So, you are...?" Megan questioned, not knowing the new husbands name. "Charlie, Charlie pace" he answered, shifting Ben so he could hold him in one arm, moving the other hand out to shake. "And you must be Megan, correct?" he asked, shaking her hand in his. "Sure am" she confirmed with a friendly smile. The movers began to move the furniture in, so Megan quickly moved out of the door way. Charlie leaned back agenst the wall, bouncing Ben in his arms. He turned to see that Megan was still stareing at him as if he were a museum exhibit. Her eyes trailed from his messy hair, with sunglasses shoved on top of his head, down to his dusty black drive shaft shirt, and the broken hand that was supporting Ben's bottom half. Past the ripped jeans to his bare feet, and then back up again. "Wow. You're a lot better looking then most of Claire's boyfriends" She finished with a complementing grin, witch made his smile go ear to ear and brought redness to his cheeks. "Hey, guys. Theres a little table with some Claire's out back so why don't we head out there and let those guys get some work done?" Claire suggested from inside the kitchen.

She carried a tray with three cups of coffee and a glass of water for Ben, not yet wanting to introduce soda. "Your mum and dad called me yesterday, they said they'd be heading up here tomorrow so they should be here by the afternoon" Magen explained after taking a sip of her coffee. "They actually said that?" Claire questioned in a bit of disbelief. "Yeah. What, you think they're still mad at you? You've been dead for over a year" Megan exclaimed playfully. "Well, you know my mum. She's one to hold a grudge" Claire reminded her, spinning her spoon in the cup. "Yeah....I remember" Megan muttered with a laugh. "Id your family coming?" she ten asked, turning to Charlie who was in the middle of taking a sip from his cup. He took his last gulp and sat it back down. " I haven't heard from them yet" he explained with a shrug and picked the cup back up. Oh, how he'd missed coffee. At that very moment, as if it were planned, a familiar voice called out from the door. "Baby brother!" Liam called, standing in the door way with open arms. The sight of his brother made him choke, and almost spit out what he had in his mouth. Instead he swallowed deeply, pushing back his chairs. "Liam!" he called with a warm smile, wrapping his arms around him in a great big hug. He hadn't seen him in so long it hurt, especially knowing the terms he'd left on. A part of him didn't even think Liam would have shown. "I was worried sick about you, you know that?" Liam explained, talking into his ear as he leaned over his shoulder. Charlie nodded, not able to speak.. He gave a suddle sniff as he pulled away, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He lead his brother over to the table, and stood behind Claire. "Liam, I'd like you to meet Claire. My wife" Charlie introduced with a grin, placing his hands on her shoulders. "No way.." Liam exclaimed with shock. "Fraid so" he confirmed with a grin. "Well...the little man's all grown up" He grinned, leaning forward to shake Claire's hand over the table. "Oh, it gets better" Charlie explained, pulling Ben up out of the chair so he could sit down. "She's Pregnet" he finished, glancing back at Liam as he settled Ben on his lap. "Pregnet?" Liam repeated with surprise. "Twins" Charlie confirmed. "My god...never a dull moment with you, is it?" Liam questioned teasingly, still in aw at the dramatic change his brother had gone through in the past year. "Learned from the best" Charlie replied as Ben began to wake up, shifting in his lap. "And who's this little guy?" Liam questioned, reaching out to shake his hand. "This is Ben" Charlie answered, looking down at ben who looked back at Liam through lazy eyes. He grinned sleepily as Liam shook his tiny hand. "How old is he?" Liam questioned, turning back to Charlie. "A little over a year" he answered. "Isn't he adorable?" Megan asked, still beaming over the child. "Get it from his mum" Charlie grinned, putting his arm across Claire's shoulders and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I can't believe this. You disappear of the face of the earth for one year, and now your back with a whole family" Liam mused thoughtfully, "dad's gonna flip."

Shannon plopped down on the white later sofa in the middle of the living room and kicked off her heels. "oh, god I missed this couch" she sighed as she let her eyes slide shut, propping her bare feet up on the coffee table. "I know" Boone agreed as he sunk down into a neighboring white-leather recliner. "I'm so excused" Shannon continued, sliding farther down the couch each second. "Is Hillary coming?" She asked, opening her eyes once again. "I don't know, I haven't heard from her yet" Boone explained thoughtfully. "You should call her. I'm gonna go take a shower and head back out" Shannon suggested, pulling herself of the couch. "Going out where? I thought you were excused?" Boone questioned, fallowing her with his eyes as she walked across the room. "Yeah, but I'm not just gonna sit around the house all night listening to you two fuck" Shannon assured him as she pulled the pony tail out of her hair and headed into the bath room. He couldn't help but smile. "Well, I don't have to call her tonight. I mean, if you were wanting to get some rest-" Boone offered thoughtfully. "Are you kidding? You've been grumpy for the past couple months. You need to get laid" Shannon assured him, walking back out of the bath room to get her towel from the closet in the hall way. "Besides, I haven't been to a decent party in a _long_ time. So call her" She finished, picking the phone up off its cradle and dropping it in his lap before heading back into the bath room with her fresh white towel folded over her arm. Boone smiled as he dialed the number with his thumb without even having to look it up. He could hear the shower come on as he listened to the ring. It rang atleast three times before someone picked up. "Hello?" An extremely famine voice answered. "Hey." he replied with a smile. It was good to hear her voice again. "Boone?" she questioned in confusion, and a bit of excitement. "Yeah" He smiled warmly. "I tried calling just a little while ago. I wasn't sure if you were coming home" She explained, and from the sound of her voice he could tell she was crying. "Well I'm here now, and Shan's going out, so I was hoping you could come over" he suggested with a grin. For a moment, it was silent on the other end, witch made him worry. "Yeah, sure. I'll be there soon" She answered finally. The smile returned to his face. "Great. I'll see you when you get here" he assured, cooly containing his excitement. "Alright. Bye" She said sweetly. "Bye" he hung up the phone and leaned back in the chair, pulling the handle to make it go back farther. He then picked up the remote and flipped on the T.V. The news appeared, showing a few familiar faces as they were intertwined at the plain station, including a plain-ridden and moody Shannon, who flipped the camera off as she walked by as the news caster noted "some were not as friendly." the sight of his sister looking god awful and bitchy on television made him laugh to himself. It was good to be back in his own house. He flipped the chanal, more news about Kate and her case witch she still had to report to on Wednesday. It seemed all the canals were just flooding with news reports about them and their 'traumatic experience." but no one seemed to be getting the real story. It wasn't that traumatic at all. Yes, people died and got hurt and a lot of horrible things happened, but those who survived came back happier than they even would have been before.

The shower went off, and moments later Shannon slipped out the door with a towel wrapped around her and slid into her room. "Did you call her?" she asked through the open door. "Yeah. She's on her way" he explained in return. "Cool." She noted simply. "So where are you going?" he asked, protective as always. "I dunno yet. One of my usual. I'll take my cell and let you know when I get there" she finished, appearing back in the hall. She was now dressed in a knee length black skirt with black lace along the bottom, a diagonal black and white top that tied at the neck. Another string went around the back, leaving most of her skin revealed. The shirt was low cut, and stopped just above her naval. And a shiny pair of black, open toe heals. "Alright." he agreed simply. "You should probably get in there before she gets here, I'm pretty sure you stink" She teased with a smile as she pulled a knee length black coat out of the closet and pulled it on. "Thanks" He grinned sarcastically. "alright, be back later" she said, fluffing her shirt blond curls as she headed out the door, letting it swing shut behind her. Boone pushed himself out of the chair and headed for the bath room.

"I can't wait to sleep there" Claire mused, stareing longingly at the newly installed king sized bed complete with sarda mattress and extra fluffy pillows, atleast eight of them. "Yeah...sleep" Charlie agreed suggestively, glancing down at Claire. She rolled her eyes and gave him a playful smack on the chest. "So what do you want for dinner?" he questioned, changing the subject. "Um...peanut butter" Claire answered with a smile. "No. No more peanut butter" Charlie confirmed. "Ok, then chocolate" she grinned. "Claire.." Charlie sighed, she defiantly was not cooperating. "Well, theres so many things I haven't had in so long. I want them all" She exclaimed. "I'll surprise you then" he agreed, pulling his arm around her shoulder. "alright" she smiled. "Well, I'm gonna go take a shower, so let me know when its ready" Claire suggested, giving him a kiss on the cheek before heading down the hall. "No problem" he assured, and went down stairs to start makeing ...what ever it is he decided to make.

Kate was allowed to stay under house arrest until the trial. She laid across the bed in her hotel room in a army-green tank and little, black french-cut underwear. She was in a dilemma and it had nothing to do witch coming home to a trial. It was the trial she'd left behind. Jack was to come and see her tomorrow after going to him mothers house to explain what had happened. She couldn't wait to see him again. But that wasn't what bothered her either. It was the fact that every time she closed her eyes, it was someone other than Jack that she saw. The memories from that night continued to flash through her mind, no matter how hard she tried to think of anything else. She rubbed her eyes, trying to wash the thought out of her head.

"_I'll be right back" Kate told Jack before slipping out of her seat on the plain. She couldn't stand to look at him knowing what she'd done. She had sat in her seat and stared at him as he looked out his window, oblivious to the fact that her eyes were watering. She hurried to the bath room and shut the door behind her, laying her head back agenst the wall. She leaned over the sink and stared at herself in the mirror until she got a hold of herself. She then took a deep breath and headed back out, literly running into him. "Wow. Careful freckles" he grinned, makeing no attempt to step back. She gave him a weak smile and tried to shift away. "Mind if we talk for a sec, or are you in to much of a rush to get back to your guilt trip?" he questioned boldly. "What do you want, Sowyer?" she questioned smartly, not able to wait until she could be rid of his smug, vulgar attitude. "You know what, never mind. Have fun sitting in silence for the next two hours" He snapped bitterly, and went back to his seat. Kate had stood in confusion for a long time before wondering back to her seat and sitting in complete silence, sharing only one awkward smile with the man beside her. And the smile wasn't even real. Nothing between them could ever be real. _

She stretched as she sat back up, pulling her feet over the side of the bed. Even after her shower, he body still ached. The softness of the tick bash carpet that lined the floor made the pain in her feet double, as she made her way over to the dresser. She unzipped it and pulled out a pair of light blue pajama pants and slid them on. She then warped her wet, tangled hair up in a slope bun that sat on top of her head, and went out the door. She hugged herself as she walked down the narrow hall to the snack machine. It had been a while since she ate on the plane, and even then, as hungry as she was, she couldn't bring herself to eat more than a few bites. She stood infront of the machine and looked over the selection much longer than needed before sliding the dollar in. She took the little bag of chips and turned to head back to her room when she ran into someone who'd been standing beside her. "Sorry" she apologized instinctively, before looking up. "No problem" A familiar souther accent spoke, grinning stareing down at her with a sly grin. "Sowyer? What are you doing here?" She asked, and found that she was smiling. "Your not the only one with a court date, freckles" he explained with a wink, hands shoved into the pockets of brand new Levi's. "So, where's Jack ass?" he questioned, looking around as if he expected to see him appear. "He went to his mom's for the night" Kate explained, mater-of-factly as she began walking back to her room. "No kidding? Jack, a mama's boy? Who'd a thought" Sowyer teased with a grin as he walked behind her. "So what are you doing lurking the halls?" she questioned, ignoring his comment. "As a mater of fact, I'm locked out of my room" he explained. "Well, you can come in and call the front desk for another key if you want" she suggested, without even thinking. She then resisted the erg to cover her mouth as she realized what she'd just done. _Your inviting him into your room? _She told herself, to late to take it back. "Thanks" He said, looking a little confused himself. She felid the key card into its slot and pushed the door open. It swung shut behind them and she began searching for the phone. _Just give him the phone, let him make his call and then get him the hell out of here._ she told herself as she fumbled along the dresser. "Whatcha looking for?" he questioned, standing over by the bed. "The phone" She answered, a little harshly. "Uh, Kate..?" He spoke again. She turned around to see him standing beside the night stand, waving the phone in his hand. "Oh...right" she replied, laughing with embarrassment as she leaned back on her elbow "You feeling alright freckles?" he asked, looking over at her as he held the phone to his ear. "Yeah, I'm just tired" she assured, hugging herself once again. "Here" he said, tossing her a black, button up shirt witch had been tied around his waist. "Doesn't fit anyway" he explained. Kate went to protested, but decided it would be harmless to put the thing on. She slid her arms inside the over sized shirt and crossed her arms over her chest, holding it shut. She could tell he'd been wearing it earlier from the way it smelled. Ocean water, salt, cigarette smoke and ax spray. On anyone else the smell would be repulsing, but on him, it was divine. It brought another flash into her head that sent a chill down her spine. "You sure your alright?" he questioned, eyeing her strangely. He had put the phone down.

"yeah, I'm fine" she assured, fakeing a smile. "Lemme guess. Its about Jack?" He began, ignoring her response. Kate rolled her eyes, continuing to cross her arms. "Ok, then its about...your trial" He guessed again, taking a couple steps forward. "Sowyer.." She began, ready to tell him to just make his damn phone call and get out. "Its about me" he finished, cutting her off. He was standing right infront of her. She took a deep breath. "Sowyer.." She repeated, looking down. She noticed a little blue booklet hanging out of his pocket. "What is that?" she questioned, turning her focus to the item. "Nothing" he assured quickly. To quick, infant. "Is that a journal?" She questioned teasingly, looking back up at him. "Don't change the subject" he replied, avoiding the question. "Is it?" She continued, ignoring his reply. "Its none of your business" he explained. For a moment he thought the subject was dropped. "Can I read it?" She then questioned, a spark flashing in her eye. "Hell no" he assured, and pulled the booklet into his hand to keep it out of her reach. "Oh, come on" she begged, taking another grab for it. He pulled back , but then considered for a moment. "Alright, you can read it" he agreed. Kate smiled, and made a third grab for it. "Ah, ah, ah." he scolded, pulling it out of her reach once again. "A kiss for every page" He confirmed, with a smirk. Kate considered this for a moment. _Why are you considering this? Its not important. You do not need to read this. Just tell him no deal, hand him the phone and get him out of here. _"Fine.." she gave in, and leaned in, giving him a peck on the cheek. He rolled his eyes. "That ain't a kiss" he told. Kate shook her head, and gave another one on the mouth. He ripped out a page and placed it in her palm. She gave him another quick page, and a few more after that, until five page's had built up in her hand. He went in to give the sixth, when he moved his hand to the back of her head, holding her still. What shocked her was that she did not try to pull away. Instead, she lifted her hands to the side of his face, cupping his cheeks as they kissed. His fingers ran through her wet, silky hair, witch soon tubbed down over her shoulders as the pony tail was easily slipped out. His other hand ran from the small of her back to her ass witch he squeezed as he pulled her closer.

Her lips broke away with a gasp, desperate for air. _This has gone to far. Make him go, now_. But when she looked up, and her eyes meet his once again, she couldn't bring herself to move. She couldn't make her self breath let alone talk. his hands had dropped to his side after she stepped back, and he now stood only inches away, smiling down at her. It wasn't the smug or cocky grin that he usually carried. It was gentle, and admiring. he lifted his hand ,trailing the back of his knuckles down from her belly button, where the shirt had bunched up, to the waist band where her sweat pants ended. His fingers found the draw-string, and gave a gentle pull, letting them drop to the floor. She was frozen, and didn't care to stop.

"Hey" Boone grinned as he opened the door, his hair stilly spiky after just drying it with a towel. "Hey" Hillary greeted in return. He moved out of the way, allowing her to come in, and shut the door behind her. She was dressed in a white backless dress that tied above her neck and came a little past her knees, black open toe heals that tied at the ankles, a bright red scarf and two gold bracelets on the left hand. Her heels taped agenst the light wood floor as walked over to the couch. "Can I get you anything?" he asked, already heading into the kitchen. "Do you have anything alcoholic?" she asked with a grin, looking over the back of the couch. "Stuck on an island for over a year...of course I have alcohol" He explained as he pulled a bottle of whine out of the fridge, and let it slide back shut. He pulled two glasses out of the cabinet and made his way over. He poured her a glass, and one for himself after settling down in the chair across from her. "You and that chair" she teased before taking a sip from the glass. "I missed this chair" he explained, setting his glass down before leaning back. "Well...I missed you" She explained, tipping her glass in his direction. "I missed you too" her assured with a smile.

"Charlie, your amazing" Claire exclaimed, after finishing an entire plate of food. "Well, I try" he shrugged jokenly. Ben had gotten a little more energy after eating, and was now on the floor in the living room, still in aw of all these new things like furniture and walls that were made of something other than plastic. He just laid on his back, stareing up at the ceiling. "This must be pretty weird for him" Claire noted, looking over in Ben's direction. "Yeah. We'll just have to faze him into it" Charlie agreed, stareing off in the same direction. Claire hopped up, yawning as she gathered up the plates. "Oh, I'll get that. You should probably go upstairs, get some sleep" Charlie suggested, taking the plates from her hand. "Charlie. You made it, the least I can do is clean up" Claire exclaimed, looking at him in wonder. "Yeah, but your tiered. You need some rest" he protested sweetly. "So do you" she argued. "Are you kidding? I'm wide awake" he assured. Claire looked at him skeptically for a moment, than gave in. "Fine. Be a perfect gentlemen" she sighed as if it were something negative. He smiled, kissing her forehead before heading over to the sink. "I'll be in bed if you need me" she announced, heading to the stairs. "I'll be up in a bit" he assured with a suggestive wink, makeing her smile before she disappeared into the second floor. Charlie dropped the dishes in the sink, giving them a quick rinse down before heading over to where Ben lay on the floor. "Hey, buddy. Ready for bed?" he asked, kneeling down beside him. "Yeah" Ben replied, sitting up. Charlie smiled as he lifted him off the floor into his arms. He hadn't quite gotten the hang of steps, so it was easer just to carry him. He legged him upstairs and into his room, letting him experience a decent bed for the first time. "beats the hell out of airline chairs and blankets, dosent it?" Charlie asked, before realizing who he was talking to. Ben just blinked at him from his spot on the bed, witch was way to big for his little body. "You didn't here that" He told, keeping it there little secret. "Ok" Ben giggled in agreement. "You want the lights on or off?" Charlie asked as he rose to his feet. Ben blinked at him, having no clue what he was talking about. "Oh, right. I'll just leave em on" Charlie decided. "G'night" he added, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Night.." Ben muttered, settling into his pillow. Charlie smiled over his shoulder once again before heading to bed himself.

Claire was already in bed cloths, wrapped in the pile of fluffy comforters as promised. Charlie walked in quietly, as not to disturb her. He nudged the door shut gently, and began to undress, pulling off the T-shirt and randomly tossing it aside. He turned around to see Claire, who had turned to face him with an admiring grin. "What are you smiling about?" He muttered, rasing an eye brow at her. "Lets just say it involves you and nudity." She replied suggestively. "Well, if you say so" he shrugged with a Cheshire grin, and off went the pants.

Boone sat up in his bed, hair a complete mess as he squinted over at the alarm clock, witch was flashing twelve. Must have gotten unplugged during the....glancing over his shoulder at the blond laying beside him brought back the memory of the exact moment when it happened. Carefully, he threw his feet over the side and climbed out of bed, not wanting to wake her. The bright sunlight shone in through the sliding glass door on the far wall of his bed room, witch lead out to a ritzy back yard with in ground pool and all. He wondered over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt and lazily threw them on before heading out to the kitchen. As he wondered down the hall, he noticed something off. The door to Shannon's room was slightly cracked. Something that would never happen. Ever. Shannon was a real wack-job when it came to her privacy. The door to her room had almost been welded shut since she was eleven years old. At first, he tried to ignore it and walk away, not wanting to face the possible consequences that may accrue after he stepped one inch inside. She'd probably have the knob finger printed and then get him arrested for trespassing in a house that he payed for. But he couldn't resist the curios little voice in his head that beckoned him to open it. Carefully, as if he were about to set off some kind of censer, he pushed the door open. At first, he half expected to see Shannon passed out on the bed, still in her get-up from last night, heals and all. But the image he saw in retrospect sent a hitch of panic into his side. The bed was empty, and onto of that perfectly made. Quickly, he rushed down the hall into the living room, checking to see if she wasn't just dozing on the couch instead. But the couch was empty as well, and the two red blinking zeros on the cradle of the phone told him she'd never called. Something was terribly wrong here. He scrambled to think of what to do next before rushing over to the phone. His fingers jammed agenst the keys as he dialed the number to her cell without even thinking. He held it to his ear in a shaky fist as he listened to it wring over, and over, and over again. No answer. "Damn it" he muttered aloud as he slammed the phone face-down agenst the wood. "What's wrong?" Hillary asked from where she stood in the hall, wrapped in a silky white bath robe. "Shannon didn't come home last night, and she's not picking up her cell" Boone explained in aggravation. "Aw, Boone. She probably just crashed at a friends house or something. You know how she doesn't like to call when I'm here" Hillary suggested optimistically as she made her way across the room. "Why dose she have to stay out all fucking night? She know's I'm gonna worry about her" Boone continued, plopping down into his chair. "I highly doubt she was thinking about at the time. You know, Shan. She's...spontaneous. Exspeicaly after being away from the part-life for so long. She just need to have some fun" Hillary continued, leaning over the back of the chair as she rubbed his shoulders. "Your probably right...but if she's not home in two hours...I'm going out to find her" he assured, allowing his muscles to relax under the motion of her hands. "And I'm brining a whole damn search party with me.."

Kate sat up, the sun hitting her eyes way to hard as it filtered in through the thin hotel curtains. She put up an arm to block it, witch cast a hard shadow on her vision as she glanced around the room. Still, she could somehow make out the figure who was laying in the bed beside her. _Oh god..._she thought to herself, remembering the events of last night. She pulled a hand through her knotted hair in panic, and quickly scooted out of the bed. _What did you do? _She continued to badge herself, as she backed away from the bed. She was acting as if she had just found a dead body laying beside her. Both hands ran through the stingy mess of hair, tugging at the wands as her bare feet stumbled slowly across the carpet until her back hit a wall, knocking a random item off a neighboring shelf, witch went crashing to the floor in a loud clank. Sowyer sat up, startled by the noise. A lazy smirk crossed his face as his eyes fell upon Kate. "Running off again, freckles?" he questioned, noting the obvious panic in her eyes. "Cause last time I checked, this was your room" He added as he leaned over the side and began to pull on his jeans. She was to frazzled to talk. So instead she turned to the dresser and pulled on the first article of clothing she found and began pulling them on. She had the pants half way up before a knock at the door sounded. Both perked up, eyes darting at the soft, white hotel door. Silence for a moment, the another knock. "Kate?" A hunting voice called from the hall after no one answered. "Oh god, oh god, oh god..." she whispered softly in utter terror. "Woo. Easy freckles" Sowyer tried to calm her, laying his hands on she shoulders. "Don't touch me!" She snapped, wildly pushing him away. This was way to much for her to handle. She had to get out of there, now. "Kate, are you in there?" Jack's voice called from the other side of the door. A sob escaped from her lips as the terror swept over her. She was to overwhelmed in her panic that she didn't noticed the sincere look on Sowyer's face. "Open the door" Jack called, becoming a little flustered. She melted to the floor, face buried in her hands. She didn't even notice that Sowyer had moved away from her until she heard the door slide open. "Sowyer?" Jack questioned in confusion, stareing at the man infront of him. "Well, if it isn't old Jack ass, coming to pay me a visit. Lemme guess, you need to barrow something" Sowyer grinned, pushing that southern arrogance that he held in spades. "The front desk told me this was Kate's room" Jack explained in confusion. "Well, it ain't" Sowyer replied simply. Kate looked up from her hands. _Sowyer, protecting me...from hurting Jack? _"This isn't room six?" Jack questioned, giving a second glance at the door. "No, its nine. Nail broke" Sowyer explained simply, peeking outside his door. "Oh!" Jack exclaimed with a smile. "Well then, I guess I'll be heading down the hall" Jack shrugged. "Have fun" Sowyer winked with a suggestive tone before shutting the door. When he turned around, Kate was still in a miserable ball on the floor. "A thank you would be nice" he said, makeing his way across the room. "What am I suppose to do now?" she sighed, not at all satisfied with the termperarly diversion he had made. "Now, you run" He answered. Kate looked up at him with confusion. "Theres the door. You run, and you don't look back. That way no one gets hurt" Sowyer explained, a finger pointed at the slinging glass doors lead to a balcony. "Run where?" she protested, pushing herself off the ground. "How the hell should I know?" He shrugged plainly. Kate's eyes fall away from him, over to the open suitcase on the floor. It would be so easy just to climb off that balcony and beat feet. Jack would never know about the affair. He leave thinking she'd disappeared, and simply move on. It would be so easy, if only she could go any farther than the hotel parking lot without a car. Hell, she didn't even have enough cash to catch a cab. Her eyes went back up to Sowyer, who was stareing impatiently. "Help me" She asked, hiding the shame that shuttered through her. "Get your bags" was all he said in reply.

"Married. I still can't believe it" Claire's mother mushed, shaking her head as she swirled the silver spoon in her coffee cup. "Me neither" Claire replied with and admiring grin as she looked on at the three boys sitting in her own back yard. Charlie was sitting in the grass with his legs crossed, lifting Ben up over his head. Liam sat close by, legs crossed as well as his own little blonde stood close by, looking on curiously. "He's a lot better looking then your other boyfriends" she noted, taking a sip of her coffee. "So I've been told..." Claire explained, shooting an accusing look at Megan, who sat across from her. "I don't know.. He looks a little...scruffy to me" Her dad noted, still keeping the protective hair. "Oh, Nathan don't start" her mother scolded as she set the cup back down. "What? I just mean I think my little girl could do a bit better" He explained, giving a warm grin at his daughter, whom he hadn't sceen in so long it almost brought tears to his eyes just to look at her. Even if this wasn't the same girl who'd left. She was a women now, with a husband and a family. "Obviously, you don't know him well enough yet" Claire mused, glancing back once again at Charlie, whom in her eyes was perfect. "Well, then I guess I'll just have to get to know him better" he dad agreed simply.

"This still amazes me. The Pace brothers, happy" Liam noted, looking at the fairy tale world around them. "I know, its seems like one minute your living on your dealers couch...and then next day your sharing a bed with the love of your life in a house full of kids" Charlie agreed. "Well, I guess we shouldn't notice it to much, don't want to jinx it" Liam noted with a joking smile. Charlie let Ben down to go play with his cousin, the little Megan who he hadn't sceen since age three. And now she was a stout, slightly spoiled but unavoidably adorable four-year old. "So, how are you feeling?" Liam questioned, once the kids had wondered off. "Great..." Charlie answered, unsure why he was asking. "Good. I just wanted to make sure you were adjusting right, to being back to civilization and all" Liam explained. "Oh, yeah. After a while the island wasn't really all that different" he explained simply. "Alright man, just makeing sure" Liam grinned, giving him a pat on the back.

"Where is she!?" Boone questioned aloud for the thousandth time in the past two hours. He was really starting to worry now. "Boone, please try to calm down" Hillary begged, watching him with concern as he passed about the room. "I can't calm down...god! Why dose she have to do this?" He continued. He slammed back agenst the front door, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. It was at that moment when the door push open from behind him, knocking him off balance a little. He turned to see Shannon sliding in, still dressed in the same outfit as the night before, except now her hair was a mess and her make up was smeared. "There you are!" he exclaimed angrily as she slid the door shut behind her. "Yeah, sorry I kind of forgot to call" She said simply with a shrug. "You better be sorry. I was worried sick about you!" He explained, fallowing her as she walked into the kitchen. "Why?" she asked, rasing an eye brow as she pulled jug of water out of the fridge. "Why? Because I wake up this morning and your gone! You didn't call, or leave a message..." He explained in outrage. "Well I just got side tracked. Besides, how did you know I wasn't in my room?" She questioned, setting the jug down as she searched the cabinet for a clean glass. "Because you left your door unlocked" he answered before thinking. "You went into my room?" She asked accusing, suddenly taking an interest in the conversation. "No, I didn't go in. I just looked to see if you were in there, witch you weren't!" he continued. He wasn't in the mood for her privacy trip. "Boone! I said I was sorry! God..." She exclaimed, shaking her head before she tossed three asprine pills and chased it with the icy glass of water. "So where were you?" He questioned, leaning his hand agenst the counter. "None of your business..." She replied moodily as she shoved the water jug back in the fridge. "Where were you, Shannon?" He asked again, ignoring her snooty attitude. "Look, Boone. Rather you like it or not, I'm a big girl now. I don't need to tell you where I am every second of the day" She snapped moodily, slamming the fridge shut. "I'm just trying to protect you" he explained, now fallowing her out into the living room. "Well, don't!" She snapped, throwing off the jacket and tossing it on the side of the couch. Hillary watched the two uncomfortably as they argued back in forth. "Well maybe if I thought you could take care you your self-" he began. "I can take care of myself, Boone! What do you think I was doing before the crash? Or did you forget about how your mother stole my dads money and left me to live on the streets!" She snapped bitterly, her voice scratchy, half from emotion, half from yelling over a huge crowd and blaring music last night. "Oh, bull shit! Your dad left that money to her fare and square" He protested skeptically. "Yes! He left it to her to take care of us! Both of us. But instead she went and gave it all to her spoiled little boy and his happy-go-lucky, tennis at noone and tea at five little life while I had to go live in some dump in the middle of no where that didn't even have running water!" She vented loudly. " Well maybe if you used the money you had to go to college and get a job instead of wasting it all on partying and cloths you wouldn't have ended up there" he suggested bitterly. "What money!? I didn't have any money, Boone. Without my dad I was broke and you know that!" She exclaimed.

"Witch is exactly why you should learn to take care of yourself!" He replied, forcefully. "Well its not like you did anything to help?!" she snapped accusing. "Are you forgetting who's house this is?" he protested, gesturing wildy at the room around him. "Oh right! Your _so _generous! Shoving your sister in a little ass prison-cell of a guest room so _you_ could keep her under _your _control!" She shot back accusing. "I don't see anyone keeping you here" he replied simply. His voice was serious, and his eyes were cold. "Fine" She snapped, and with that she snatched up her coat and stormed out.

"So, freckles, where too?" Sowyer asked, after a whole half of hour of silence in his dusty old pick up truck. Kate's head rested agenst the glass window, stareing down the road. Her mind was distant, fare away. So far she hadn't even noticed he spoke. "I said where too?" he repeated, a little moodily. Kate looked up, with no expression. She looked warned out and excused, but that was it. She sighed, and gave a simple answer "any where but here"


	2. Changes

Disclaimer: I Don't own lost

Note: I noticed a bunch of spelling errors in the first chapter, and will be going back to correct those soon. Also, I was made aware that I've been spelling "Sawyer" incorrectly, so I apologize for that as well. I will be working on my spelling a lot more in general, so it will take longer to update then my last story did, so for those loyal readers, sorry!

To those who replied:

I lost one or two e-mails, so if you replied, thank you for doing so, and please do so again. :)

CClover4ever: Aw, your too sweet! Thank you so much. :)

Alatarial10: Hey, I didn't get your e-mail, but I'm assuming you wrote something cause your so loyal (witch is fantastic!) So, for what ever it was you said, thank you.

FATE: The Next Life

Changes

Every muscle in her legs wriggled with tension as Shannon stomped on wobbly legs down the crowded side walk. Her feet were killing her. Every muscle in her body ached. She felt grimy, and weak. All she wanted was to go pass out in her big, fluffy bed.

But no. Boone had to go an snap on her. He couldn't have just let her go and get some rest before sinking his claws in. She'd been home for one night and she was already on the streets. She thought about calling one of her friends from a pay phone, but couldn't think of any one worth calling.

She thought of Sayid. If he was still around, she could rely on him. He was probably the only person on earth she'd ever felt she could rely on. She remembered how she opened up to him, compelled to him, cried on his shoulder numerous times. And he hadn't tried to pull anything at all.

If only he was around now. She could use nothing more than a shoulder to cry on. But she'd left him behind with everything else. She didn't even say good bye. And now she was alone, just like before. No where to go, no where to hide. Not even enough money in her pocket to catch a bus.

If she were any where besides an open side walk in the middle of the day, she would have broke down crying. But instead, she just plopped down on a near by bench, resting her feet. witch burned under the three inch heals, and stared at the people one by one as they passed her by and wondered what she could possibly do next. Going back was not an option. Not any more.

_Damn it Boone...why can't you just trust me? _

"What are you boys up to?" Claire inquired, watching her two favorite men from the kitchen door way.

Charlie sat on the couch with Ben plopped on his lap. "Watching the news" he answered simply. "See? Theres a new caster. And that thing on his head is a called a Toupee" Charlie explained jokenly as he pointed to the screen.

"And that's Cynthia Tetherwinks, she's black, Asian, Hispanic, and a women. See, cooperate media doesn't like to heir a lot of minority, so instead the higher them all in one" he added. Claire shook her head, trying not to laugh.

"Locke!" Ben exclaimed, pointing at the screen. Both turned to see a familiar smiling face smiling back at them through the screen.

He was talking to one of the reporters, who soon explained that the "phonemic man now resides in Sindy, Australia". Claire smiled as she walked forward, standing at the back of the couch as she watch Locke further explained his plans now that he was back to civilization.

"So old Locke's in our neck of the woods now? Maybe we should drop by one day and give him a visit" He suggested, turning to look at Claire who was standing behind him.

"I think he'd like that Alright Ben. Time for a bath" she announced, lifting him off the couch.

"But mum.." He protested, still keeping his eyes on the T.V. from over her shoulder. His faint accent showing more than usual. After being born on the "united nations all on one" island, his voice didn't really sway to one ethnicity, but occasionally, the Australian broke through.

"But nothing" She confirmed, cutting him short. He made no further protest as Claire headed for the stairs.

"You sure you don't need any help?" Charlie asked, looking over the back of the couch as she head up the stairs. "No, I think I can handle it" She assured with amusement. She diapered onto the second floor, leaving Charlie in a wide empty space, witch went hauntingly silent after he clicked off the T.V.

If there was one thing he hated, it was being alone. Even if Claire was only a few steps away. The room felt as if it were growing by the minute. Nothing but thin, empty space accompanied him.

He wanted to help. He wanted to be able to do the dishes, or play with Ben, or cook the dinner, or take out the trash. Anything to keep his mind of the wide empty rooms of this house. Never in his life had he lived in a place like this.

Growing up, they lived in a little town house in Manchester, with only two rooms and one story. And then in later years, he spent his life moving from living room to living room of who ever would let him in. Or who ever hadn't already kicked him out.

But this house, as glorious as it was, felt so...open. So broad and wide and empty. And above all bright. The white and blues swarmed the walls. Sun light shining in through the windows all day long. It was even bright at night time!

He stretched out on the couch and tried to ignore the little voice in his head that was simply screaming to do something. An alarming since ran over him as he realized for the first time in forever that his hand was twitching. He sat up, grabbing a hold of it to make it stop.

A swift train-of-thought rushed through his head as he climbed to his feet, desperate for something to keep him occupied. "Charlie?" Claire asked suddenly. He spun around, startled by the sudden interruption of silence. He stared up at her from her spot at the head of the stairs, her head leaned agenst the wall. He was still cradling his bandaged hand.

"Is your hand alright?" She questioned, looking down on him with concern. "Huh...oh! Yeah, its fine" He assured, quickly letting it drop to his side.

"Ok" She smiled with relief. "Did you need any help?" He asked hopefully, catching her before she headed back. "Nope" she answered simply.

"Ok. Well then is it alright if I go out for a little while, I wanna pick something up from the store" He explained, _if I can't do anything here, I'll do it someplace else_.

"Yeah, of course" She answered sweetly, although she was a little confused on his sudden need to go out. They had absolutely e_verything _here. But she decided not to pry, and went back to Ben.

Charlie wondered over to the door, about to turn the knob with his bad hand. He hesitated for a moment before lifting the other and pulled the door open. A bright wave of sun hit his eyes straight on. He went blind instantly, stepping backward to escape the heavy beam. He let his eyes adjust before going forward again, grabbing a pair of sunglasses off the table and sliding them on before stepping outside.

Kate woke up to the strong smell of oil and gasoline. She sat up, realizing where she was.

A car... no truck, _Sawyer's_ truck, parked outside a gas station.

Sawyer was steady arguing with the man infront of him outside the door, waving a fist of dollar bills angrily. The sight of him hollering angrily at the frightened little cashier brought a smile to her face. Never a dull moment with him, she mushed as she watched him throw the five dollars and change in the little mans face before storming off, lighting up a cigarette as she made his way back to the car.

It took him a good moment to walk to the drivers side, pull the door open, climb inside, pull it back shut, take a second drag of his cigarette and let the smoke out with a huff before he realized Kate had been stareing at him the whole time.

"Well. Look who's awake" He said with a smile, though the frustration still hung in his voice. "What did he do?" She asked, indicating to the little store clerk who was moseying back inside.

"Oh...the little prick wouldn't give me my change" He answered, cigarette bobbing in his mouth as he started up the car. "Surprise you didn't stab him" she teased, still looking out the window until the little station disappeared from her vision.

"He's lucky I didn't" Sawyer confirmed, taking the cigarette out of his mouth now and holding it between two fingers as his arm rest on the window seal.

"So where are we?" She questioned, shifting in her seat. A blanket was crinkled up across her lap.. "Lets just say its pretty far from where we were" he answered, without providing any information.

"Ok, in that case where are we going?" She asked, persistently. "Home" He answered with a smile, taking another drag from his Cigarette.

"And where_ is_ home?" She asked, looking at him septically.

"Maybell, Alabama" He answered with a prideful grin. "Ugh...sounds like red neck tertiary" She teased sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"yep. Sweet home Alabama" he assured shamelessly. "Oh god. Please don't start singing" She begged playfully. "What? Fraid I might break a window?"

. "I'm afraid you might break a wind-_shield_" she corrected teasingly. They both laughed freely. Kate stared off down the empty rode ahead and wondered when she had a good fun laugh like that last. It wasn't with Jack, that was for sure. He was always "mister serious". And even when he did open up enough to share a joke, it had taken so much work to get there she could never fully enjoy it. But now, she was free to laugh or say what ever she wanted, without having to explained herself to anyone.

Shannon walked into the bath room to escape the loud hollers that echoed through the open warehouse being used as a club. She felt hot, and grungy as she staggered inside, the techno base still booming through the walls.

She braced herself agenst the sink, stareing her reflection down in the mirror. Her hair was in stringy blond curls that shot out in various directions around her heart shaped face. The dark make up around her eyes had long since smeared, and now left a bruise-color of blue and grey in rings around her darkened, tangled lashes. Her eyes themselves were red, and a glazed layer shined over them. Despite the well-toned tan she'd gained from the island, she looked pale.

"You look terrible" She said out loud, talking to her own reflection.

"Excuse me?"

. "Oh, no. Not you. I was talking to myself" She explained quickly, not wanting to offend the young women who had been standing bedside her.

"Oh. Well yeah, you do look a little ruff" the young women agreed honestly.

"Thanks..." Shannon muttered sarcastically. "I didn't mean it in a bad way. You just Like you've been through hell" The girl explained.

"Oh believe me, I have" Shannon assured her, pulling her bag off the counter top. "Well how bout I buy you a drink and you tell me about it?" the girl suggested, grabbing her attention once again before she headed out the door. Shannon hesitated for a moment before turning back to her.

"Why the hell not" She agreed simply, and fallowed the girl to a empty table.

Charlie stared straight ahead, with no idea where he was going. Both hands gripped the steering wheel, hard enough to keep his fingers from twitching. The tension grew in his bad hand as he squeezed harder around the turn. He ignored it.

After facing every injury known to man kind on the island, a busted hand was _but a flesh wound_. His mind was racing as he wondered what exactly it _was_ that he was doing.

He had left with plans to go the store, and actually get something. But now he was driving aimlessly, and his conscience flared. It was a nagging little voice that he hadn't heard in forever. It had all the answers to ruin your life, and insisted on banging them into your brain no matter how much you wanted it out.

His temples literary pounded as he drove onward, glancing down at the black watch on his wrist to find 7:00 p.m. blinking in big red numbers.

He began to wonder rather or not Claire was worried about him. He hadn't realized how long he'd been driving. It didn't help that he was in the middle of no where in strange territory. He pulled the jeep to a stop, and went to turn. Ready to go back home.

Then, he decided that if he'd been out for over two hours, and said he'd gone to the store, he'd better pick up something. So off to the store he went.

"So he just let you go?" The girl, who's name happened to be Eve, asked as she twirled the straw in her tall blue glass, complete with mini parasol.

"What was he gonna do? stop me?" Shannon questioned in response. "Well, atleast he can't control you any more. _And_ he's probably driving himself crazy for kicking you out" The girl noted, trying to be comforting.

"Yeah I guess. But now I have no where to go..." Shannon shrugged, looking over her arm, witch rested on the back of her chair, at the dancers behind her. "Well, you can stay at my place if you like" the girl offered plainly, taking a sip from her bright purple straw.

"Really?" Shannon questioned in slight disbelief, darting a glance back at her. "Yeah. Totally. I mean, you seem like a nice girl. You look like you could use a break" Eve explained.

"Wow. Thank you so much" Shannon smile appreciatively. "Don't mention it" Eve grinned, picking the glass up with her as she leaned back in her chair, taking another sip. "So you ready to go then?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, sure" Shannon agreed, picking up her purse from its spot by the chair. They both rose at the same time and headed out.

Kate sat at the table, her fingers tapping impatiently agenst the edge as she waited for Sawyer to return with her food. He appeared moments later with a tray with loads McDonald food piled on top. Kate didn't hesitate until he sat down before grabbing the burger greedily and taking a heaping bite.

"Hungry?" Sawyer asked in amusement, watching her dig into the poor hunk of meat. "Mm, hm.." She answered through a mouth full of food.

"Well eat up, because from now on its nothing but road kill for you" he joked sarcastically as he unwrapped his own big Mc.

"Lovely" She muttered sarcastically, and took another bite. "So, are we going to see your family?" She asked, before thinking of who she was talking too.

"You could say that" he replied, to her surprise. "So there is another life form in the...Sawyer family" she said, feeling bad for not knowing his last name. As a matter a fact, she didn't even _really_ know his first name.

"Well, not blood. But I got a few friends who'd just love to meet you" He explained, glancing up at her from the burger wedged between both of his hands.

"Oh?" She questioned skeptically, with the arch of an eyebrow. "Yup. Then I thought we could get an apartment or something" he suggested casually, as if it were something simple.

"Sounds like a good idea" She agreed passively. But nothing seemed like a good idea any more...

Claire had already made dinner and was now washing dishes as she waited for Charlie to come home. Ben sat in the living room, casually watching T.V. on the couch. Claire's eye wondered to the clock on the far wall once again, witch read 7:40.

_Three hours, he's been gone_. She noted to herself as she scrubbed violently at the dish in hand. The sound of the door bell broke her train of thought, and she quickly made her way over to the front door.

"Locke!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the man who stood, a little surprised, in the door way. "Hello, Claire..." he greeted over her shoulder, trying to keep his balanced after being nearly tackled.

"Come in!" She insisted, quickly moving so that he could get through the door.

"LOCKE!" Ben called from the back of the couch as he recognized the familiar happy face. "Hey!" Locke greeted in reply, lifting him off the cushion in a great big hug.

"Me and Charlie heard you were in Sidney. We thought we'd come visit you as soon as things settled down" Claire explained, walking over to them after shutting the door. "What things?" he questioned, looking over at her as he sat Ben back down on the couch.

"Oh, you know. Just moving in and getting back to the ways of civilized living" She clarified casually.

"Where's Charlie?" He questioned next. "He's out" She explained simply, although she sounded a little unsure. "Oh. When will he be back?"

Claire hesitated. "I...don't know" She replied finally, her voice sounding all to suspicions. "Something wrong, Claire?" he questioned with concern. "No, of course not. What could be wrong?" She assured, forcing a little extra perk into her smile.

"Claire, after being on an island with you for over a year, I think I can tell when you and Charlie are having a problem" Locke explained skeptically, while remaining sympathetic. Claire tried to deny it once again, but gave in.

"He's just been acting really...strange" Claire explained nervously. Locke patted the cushion beside him, indicating for her to sit down and continue. Claire plopped into the seat passively.

"It seems like all he's wanted to do since we got back was house work. He won't just sit down and relax!" Claire exclaimed. "He's probably just so used to being on the island that he dosent know how to go back to normal life" Locke suggested sympathetically.

"But that's the thing. He can't go back to the way he lived before, and I think that's what's bothering him" Claire explained. She hadn't even realized it until he'd left, but now she was extremely worried.

"Have you talked to him about it?" Locke questioned. Claire hesitated once again. "No.." she looked down at her hands, witch were linked in one another and sat loosely on her lap. "Maybe you should" he suggested, with a warm smile. "Maybe your right.." She agreed, a little grin of her own began to appear. It was at that moment the phone rang. Claire hopped up quickly to answer it, hoping to god it was Charlie.

"Hello?" She answered, trying to hide her excitement. "Claire, its Liam" Liam explained from the other end. Her expression dropped. "Liam? What's wrong?" She asked, sensing the concern in his voice.

"Its, Charlie. He's been in a car accident"

"So what do you think?" Eve asked excitedly, leaning over Shannon's shoulder.

Shannon stared back at the unfamiliar face before her. She had short, dark brown hair that in dim light would probably look black. The only blond still showing in two thin strands that ran down in the very front, that shined almost white agenst the rest. Her eye make up was a dark black, that made her green eyes glow with intensity. Her lips were painted in a dark read, and her skin looked whiter than ever.

"I look so...different" Shannon replied thoughtfully, not quite coming to a conclusion. "You look great" Eve corrected, with a triumphant grin. "You think?" Shannon questioned, turning back to her new friend. "Defiantly." Eve confirmed. Shannon turned back to the mirror once again, smiling at the newly found look. "My brother's gonna flip" She noted, the thought made her grin widen.

"Isn't that the point?" Eve laughed, then rose to her feet. "I'm gonna go hit the shower. Feel free to watch T.V. or get something to eat if you want" She announced as she headed down the hall. Shannon headed back to the couch, laying long-ways across the cushions. She clicked on the T.V. and stared at the screen, uninterested until a familiar face appeared.

It was Sayid, standing in the middle of an air port. The site of him made her sit up. He was smiling at the reported infront of him, answering the same question over and over again.

_He handles those dastards a lot better than I do._ She thought, a smile crossing her face as she watched him brush back a chunk of sleek black curls. She missed him so much it hurt.

_If only I knew where he was...she thought, _growing a little sad as she laid her head back onto of her crossed arms, witch rested on the seat of the couch. She gave a little sigh as she mused on how it would be if she saw him again, then slowly closed her eyes.


	3. Adult Situations Childish Conversations

**Atlatarial10: lost was so adorable last week with the diary and all, and now Claire's back. Yay. I taped it and watched it again, an Claire's defonetly not Pregnet any more. But on another subject, I haven't decided rather I'm going to have them make a "proper wedding" yet. I know a lot of other fics did that, and it came out really cute, but I like to be different, so if I do it'll be something original, also it'll probably be a couple chapters later cause I've got a whole lot to add first. **

**CCLover4ever: I'll try. Hope I didn't take to long! Thanks for the reply! **

FATE: The Next Life

Adult Situations...Childish Conversations

"_Charlie..." A voice called, waking him from his heavy sleep. He lifted his head off the pillow, squinting to make out the figure infront of him. "Way to go, bud" The figure grinned, giving him a pat on the shoulder. Charlie sat up, hair in a fluffy mess as he looked around. His room was dark, with paneled walls and Burnt-orange, stained, shag carpet. A thin sheet, with the colors of sun set running down it in stripes layied across his bare body. A look of confusion crossed his face as he noticed the women laying beside him. He couldn't see her face, but from what he could tell she hand semi-long dark hair, and a rose tattooed on the back of her left shoulder. _

"_Don't look so surprised, mate" The man who had woken him said. Charlie looked back at him once again. "What time is it?" Charlie questioned, ignoring his remark. "3:32" the man explained from across the room. "In the morning?" Charlie questioned, almost out raged. "No, in the after noon. You've been asleep all day" the man answered. "Oh..." Charlie muttered to him self, looking down once again. _

"Charlie"

Charlie's eyes came open. The room which now surrounded him was bright. The walls glowing white with the lines of florescent lights streaking the ceiling. He was in a bed not much wider than himself, a thin, plain sheet thrown across him. He was almost in sitting position, propped up agenst two thick pillows. His hand was numb. "'s bout time you woke up" the voice spoke again. Charlie turned to see Liam, sitting in a chair at his side.

"What happened?" he asked, in a scratchy voice as he became aware that he was in a hospital. "You got in a car accident. Bloody awful one, at that" Liam explained casually, as was his nature. "Did any one else get hurt?" Charlie asked in concern. "No, just you" Liam assured, tapping him gently on the arm. Charlie's eyes trailed down to where his hand fell, an IV sticking out the back of his hand beneath a white strip of medical tape. "You scared the hell out of me. Do you remember anything?" Liam continued.

"No" Charlie shook his head simply. Liam nodded, the doctor said he probably wouldn't remember it. "Did you call Claire?" Charlie questioned urgently. "Yeah. She's on her way" Liam assured. A slight smile came to Charlie's face and he settled back into the pillows. He couldn't feel any thing painful, most likely from all the morphine that was being pumped into his arm. Slowly he began searching the visible part of his body for injuries. A bandage on his forehead, and the one on his hand from before the crass was all he could identify.

Liam noticed his sudden confusion, and couldn't help but smile. "Its your rib cage buddy, you broke two of em." Liam explained as if he were proud, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Holy shit, I'm just live Adam" Charlie mused sarcastically."Yeah, besides that its just little cuts and bruises. Took your tattoo clean off" Liam explained, indicating to a little red blotch on his shoulder. His fingers trailed along a muscle on his left arm, finding a rather large scratch that was beginning to itch. Charlie glanced down once he found it, seeing that the little tattoo he had there was now completely gone.

"I remember when you got it" Liam mused, smiling at the memory. "Yeah. How we were _supposed _to get them together, but _you _chickened out" Charlie reminded him teasingly. "You always were the brave one" Liam noted.

"Oh? I always thought I was the fuck up" Charlie muttered sarcastically. "You've got a wife, a kid, and two more on the way. Your not a fuck up" Liam assured, placing his hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Not any more" Charlie agreed, a faint smile on his face.

"Charlie!" Claire called from the door way. She quickly made her way over to him and threw her arms around his waist. "Claire, careful...." Charlie reminded, his voice strained slightly from the sudden pain in his chest when she squeezed him to tight.

"Sorry! Oh I god, I was so worried about you" She explained, kissing him on the forehead. "I'm ok" Charlie assured, keeping up a smile. Claire wasn't convinced. She continued to kiss his forehead, cheek, mouth, keeping her arms around him loosely all the while. "Where's Ben?" Charlie asked, trying to hide the smile that was growing on his face.

"He's in the waiting room with Locke" Claire explained casually, and nuzzled her head on his shoulder. "With Locke?" Charlie questioned, rasing an eye brow. "Oh, yeah! He stopped by to see us a little while before Liam called. He drove me here" Claire explained in a cheery tone. Bright smile stretched across her face.

"Claire? Are you alright?" Charlie questioned, rasing an eye brow at her. "Yeah, I'm great" She exclaimed.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine..." Charlie answered, still giving her an uncertain look. Claire's bright smile dimmed slightly. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She questioned, sounding a little like a child. "Because your acting all kinds of perky...especially for someone who's husband was just in a car accident" Charlie replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweety. I think it's the hormones or something....they're makeing me act a little silly" She explained, a little embarrassed. "Oh, pregnancy hormones. I like those" Charlie grinned suggestively, recalling how the earlier one's had....assisted him.

At that moment, the doctor stepped in. "Hello" He said, directing his greeting at Charlie. "Hi" Claire replied in a peppy tone before any one else could talk. The doctor eyed her strangely.

"She's Pregnet" Charlie explained simply in his wife's defense. The doctor mouthed an "oh" and made his way over to the hospital bed. "Well, Mr. Pace, you have two fractured ribs, a small head wound, and a few bruises" the man explained. His tone the same as Jack's always stayed on the island, whenever he was hurt.

"So I've been told" Charlie gave a glance over at Liam. "We'd like to keep you here for the night. You'll be able to go tomorrow after noon" the doctor continued, ignoring his remark. _Jack would have atleast laughed._ "Can I have visitors?" Charlie questioned hopefully.

"Yes, but keep it to a minimum" The doctor confirmed, hugging his clip board. "Sounds good" Charlie gave a nod, showing that he understood. The doctor gave a week smile before turning on his heels and heading out the door. Seconds later, Locke, Ben, Michelle and little Megan all swarmed into the room.

"Bout time you joined the party" Charlie joked, smiling at them from his tiny bed. "Nothing breaks your spirit, dose it Charlie?" Locke asked with a warm smile as he brought Ben over. "Fraid not" Charlie confirmed, giving Ben a hug, as best he could with an IV in one hand and a bandage around the other.

"What happened?" Ben asked curiously. "Car accident. broke some ribs" Charlie explained casually.

"Can I see?" Ben asked excitedly. "Sure" Charlie grinned, a pulled the blanket down. The hospital had given him cloths, instead of those sporty little paper gowns. There was a bandage wrapped around his rib cage, witch he quickly began to unravel.

"Uh, Charlie, are you sure you suppose to be doing that?" Liam questioned as he watched his brother slowly unwind the strips of white bandages. "Yeah, the doctor might get mad" Micelle agreed.

"Eh, fuck him..." Charlie muttered with a shrug. "Charlie!"Claire smack his shoulder, secretly trying not to laugh. "Sorry" Charlie apologized before turning to Ben.

"Don't say that"

Say what?"

"See? He's perfectly untainted" Charlie confirmed, grinning up at Claire. "Yeah, only because_ I_ untainted him the first time" Claire reminded him skeptically. Charlie gave a little shrug, and went back to his bandages.

"Awesome" Ben grinned after Charlie had removed them completely. "Another to add to your collection" Locke grinned from his seat on the desk on the far right wall.

"Yep. Who knows, might be worth something some day" Charlie said sarcastically, stareing down at the reddish-purple smudges across the left side of his rib cage.

"Maybe you should stick to something like paper clips or bottle caps from now on, baby bro" Liam suggested teasingly.

"Who do you think I am? Burt of Sesame street?" Charlie questioned sarcastically. "You better not be." Claire muttered. All eyes fell on her.

"What? Burt's gay"

"Shannon, pick up the phone. I know you can hear me, pick up the phone" A voice called from the speaker of Shannon's cell, which lay close by on the table. "Hey, some guys calling" Eve explained, giving Shannon a nudge.

"Huh?" Shannon looked up, her eye make up smeared agenst the arm she'd been using as a pillow. Eve simply held the phone in her face. Shannon took it in confusion, and clicked the answer button.

"Hello?" She muttered tiredly, not knowing who was on the other end. "Shannon" Boone said quickly, surprised to hear her answer.

"Oh...what do you want?" Shannon mumbled moodily. "Where are you?" He questioned urgently. "Why do you care?" She questioned smartly. "Don't fuck around, where are you?" He continued persistently, ignoring her question.

"Try none of your business" She snapped. "Shannon, come on. Quit being a bitch" Boone tried to sympathizes.

"You quit being a bitch! You know what, just....fuck it" Shannon mumbled in aggravation before jamming her thumb into the 'end call' button as hard as she could before throwing the little cell down on the coffee table.

"Let me guess, that was your brother" Eve questioned, taking a seat at Shannon's feet. "Yeah...how could you tell?" Shannon asked sarcastically, turning to lay on her back so she could face her.

"He sounded like an ass"

"Not bad for twenty bucks, is it?" Sawyer noted, looking around there hotel room for the night. "Nope" Kate shrugged in agreement, letting her bags fall to the floor. "Man, I'm exhausted" She added in a sigh, falling back on the stiff mattress. "Yeah right...you weren't the one driving all last night" Sawyer reminded her skeptically as he pulled his jacket off.

"If you call that driving..." Kate teased, stareing up at the ceiling. "Oh, I'm sure you could do better" he protested sarcastically, throwing the jacket in her direction. It landed on her hip, and remained there unharmed. "Who say's I can't?" she asked in reply, turning on her side and resting her head on one hand.

"Me"

"So nobody?"

"Cute"

"I know" Kate grinned in triumph, putting her hands behind her head and flowing back down. She felt the bed sink slightly as Sawyer flopped down on the space beside her. Grinning as he hovered over her.

"I don't think so" Kate said, stareing him in the eye skeptically. "Oh? And why's that?" He questioned with a confident smirk, letting his hand glide over the curve of her stomach.

"Because, you stink" she confirmed. Not letting the little hand motion faze her one bit.

"So do you"

"Not my problem...I do?"

"You do"

"Well...."

"Yeah. Guess we'll just have to bathe each other" Sawyer grinned even more. "Hmm...not got gonna happen" She teased, holding the caller of his shirt to pull him in closer. "Please?" he pleaded, smiling agenst her lips as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Nope. Go bathe" Kate declared, breaking of the kiss and quickly sitting up, jabbing a finger in the direction of the bathroom door. "Your no fun" he grumble disappointedly, and pulled himself off the bed, throwing the balled up jacket at her once again.

"Sure I am" She called back playfully, watching him trudge into the bath room. She smiled to herself as the door swung shut behind him.

"Burt's not really gay, is he?" Liam questioned in disbelief. They had long derived from that subject, but, thinking off the top of his head, he just had to bring it up again.

"Of course he is" Claire confirmed from her spot on the other side of the bed beside Charlie.

"No he's not" Locke protested, still on the desk near the door.

"Yes he is" Claire confirmed once again, a little defensively.

"She's right, he's pretty gay" Micelle agreed, from her spot on Liam's lap. "How is Burt gay?" Locke questioned septically.

"He lives in a house with a nother man, collecting stuff and looking at pigeons" Michelle explained.

"And reading, and Broadway. No straight man goes to Broadway" Claire added with a smile.

"I've been to broad way" both Charlie and Liam pointed out in unison.

"Shut up, Liam"

"Yeah, you guys don't count, your British"Claire added once again.

"Aren't Burt and Erne British?" Locke questioned in confusion.

"No" the adults of the room all answered.

"Then what are they?"

"I think Erne's Mexican" Charlie noted, with a shrug. "Ok, then what's Burt?" Locke retorted, sticking to his point.

"Who knows..." Michelle shrugged. "Who cares?" Claire shrugged. "I do" Liam protested meekly, raising a hand as if he were in elementary school.

"Shut up, Liam" The two girls said in unison.

"My point is, Sesame Street was made for kids, therefore they would not make one of the moppets gay" Locke confirmed.

"bull shit. Disney movies have all kinds of kinky shit" Charlie protested.

"Oh, like what?"

"Penis on the cover of little mermaid, the word sex in lion king, someone telling someone else to "take off there close" in Aladdin..." Charlie rambled off. "Your kidding" Michelle gasped in disbelief. "Fraid not" Liam answered for him.

"How do you acquire this knowledge?" Locke questioned sarcastically, acting as if her were giving and interview.

Charlie said nothing, but pointed an accusing finger in Liam's direction. "Bullocks. Did not!" Lima protested skeptically. "You did so" Charlie continued, persistently. Liam made a denying face and smacked Charlie's still pointing hand away, forgetting all about the IV.

"Ow. You little prick" Charlie snapped, holding his hand. "Oh, what are you gonna do about it?" Liam teased. "Im' gonna beat your ass" Charlie confirmed. "Oh, yeah? You and what pair of legs?" Liam questioned sarcastically, indicating to Charlie's bedded disposition. Charlie thought for a moment, opening his mouth to speak but couldn't think of an argument.

"You sir, are an ass" He said finally, makeing it seem like it was something big.

"Ooh. Need some ointment for that burn?" Claire giggled sarcastically. Once again all eyes were on her.

"What?" She questioned, as if she'd said nothing. Suddenly, the door opened, and all eyes turned to the doctor. "Um, the visiting hours are over. One of you can stay, but the rest of you have to go" The doctor explained, a little uncomfortably.

"Guess that's me" Claire grinned, plopping down in a chair by the bed. "Oh, I see how it is. All about the woman now?" Liam interrogated sarcastically as him and Michelle stood, pretending to be offended.

"Shut up, Liam" Charlie grinned from his bed. "I can take Ben if you like" Locke offered, pushing off the desk. "That would be great" Claire grinned, a little to cheery once again. The doctor eyed the group strangely as they piled out the door. "Night, doc" Charlie grinned at the man, who only stared blankly in return. Shaking his head, he closed the door behind him.

"Well, guess its just you and me" Charlie grinned suggestively, turning his head to face Claire.

"I guess so" Claire replied in an equally sexual form before leaning in to kiss him. "Oh!" she gasped suddenly, hoping back in her chair. "What?" Charlie questioned in concern, sitting up to his best potential. "They're kicking again" She explained, holding an hand on her stomach.

"Oh." he smiled. "I would ask to feel, but.." he waved a bandage hand. "I understand" she smiled, glancing up from her stomach for only a few seconds. "Hey, why were here, you should get a sonogram. Figure out if these little babies are two girls, or girl and a boy" Charlie suggested, laying back on his pillow.

"Or a boy and a boy" Claire added. "No. There's gonna be a girl" Charlie confirmed. "I want a girl"

"Your such a Burt" Claire teased, and gave him another kiss.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Boone asked, meeting Hillary outside her building. "Yes. Uh...I don't really know how to say this.." She began nervously, walking down a couple steps.

"Oh, Hill, not now" Boone begged, already predicting what she was going to say. "I'm sorry, Boone. You're a nice guy and all but...I just can't handle being with you right now" She explained sympathetically.

"Why not?" he questioned, a little defensive. "Your just so...mopey all the time" She answered with a shrug. "Mopey? Your breaking up with me because I'm mopey?" He questioned in disbelief. "Boone, please. Don't argue with me" Hillary sighed.

"Fine. Have it your way" he snapped, and with that he began to walk away. Hillary wanted to call after him, but decided not to. Maybe it would be better if he just left.

Boone stormed down the street. The figures witch accompanied him on the side walk turned to blurs. He was far passed angry, and half passed pissed. He needed a drink, bad.

So into the bar on a corner he went. As a Friday night, the place was packed. He pushed his way through the crowd, and made it to the bar. He sat idly in one of the stools until the bartender grabbed his attention.

"Thirsty?" an attractive young women asked from the other side of the bar. "Yes" he answered shortly. "What'll ya have?" She asked with the upmost patents. "Something strong" He replied, exhausted. "Something strong, coming right up" She grinned, and headed off to the get him the drink. Boone laid his head on the counter on top of his arms. _Why now? why today? _He wondered, ready to bang his head agenst the wood.

After all he'd been through on the island, then Shannon's diapered, and now this?

"Here you go" the bartender returned, passing him the shot glass. He stared down at it for a moment before slamming it down. "Let me know when your ready for another one" She grinned, and headed off again. "How?" he questioned, talking to her back as she began to walk away.

"Sorry?" she asked, turning back to him. "How do I let you know?" he asked, talking loud over the bar. "Just call my name" She grinned, flipping the long brown hair over her shoulder. "And what would that be?" he question simply.

"Eve"

Eve disappeared to the back of the bar. Boone turned on the seat of his stool, facing the dancers as he held the empty shot glass in hand. All a sea of bare arms and midriffs, and the occasional legs beneath a skirt. For a while, he watched idly, not telling one from the other. Then, board with the sight, he turned around once again, laying his head on the bar.

"Eve! Gimme another glass!" A girl called from beside him. He made no attempt to look up.

"Here you go, Shan" Eve's voice replied as she handed the girl a glass. Shan? He looked up, seeing the slinder, short haired brunette head to the crowd. No..it can't be.

"Shannon?" he questioned. She turned, only for a split second, revealing one half of her face before quickly turning back. It was enough. "Shan!" He said once again, hopping off the bar. She stood still, not knowing what to do. "What are you doing here?" he questioned, standing infront of her. "Leave me alone, Boone" Shannon warned in reply. "My god, what did you do to yourself?" he questioned in shock, taking her in full view. She was wearing dark eye make up an whoreish, blood red lipstick. A black choker around her neck, as well as the ties to her black halter top, that came to a triangle at the end. A black skirt, with a slit up each side, thigh high stockings, and black knee high boots.

"Don't even start, Boone" She growled moodily. "That's it, your coming home" He demanded.

"Uh. I don't think so" She exclaimed skeptically, looking him up and down as if her were crazy.

"I'm not playing games with you. Your coming home" He confirmed, grabbing hold of her arm. "No, I'm not" She protested, pulling it back away.

"Shannon-"

"No." She snapped, and began to walk away.

"Shannon-"

Shannon whipped around, pulling her arm out of his reach. "Don't touch me" She snapped angrily, turning back to him.

"I'm not going to let your ruin your life!" He snapped, makeing no further attempt to drag her away. "Its my life!" She remained him, jabbing a finger at her own chest. "Yeah, and you look like trash" He confirmed. "Fuck you!" Was all she could reply. "Oh, nice argument" he muttered sarcastically.

"Good bye, Boone"

"Shannon, don't-" He ,grabbed her by the arm as she tried to walk away. "Get off of me!" She yelled in protested. He didn't let go. In moments, she spun around, a tiny, but fierce fist meeting the side of his face.

"Don't _ever_ touch me again" she threatened forcefully as her brother stared in disbelief. He could do nothing but watch her walk away, disappearing into the crowd.

Kate looked up as Sawyer emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a towel. "Done" he announced, stopping half way down the little hall.

"Great" She grinned, hopping off the bed. She turned to the little closet and pulled out a towel, turning to meet him face to face.

"Where do you think your going?" He questioned with a smirk. "The shower" She answered, as if it were obvious. "Not unless I'm coming with you" He confirmed, leaning a hand on the wall beside her head to block her way.

"Move"

"Make me"

"Move, or I'll crush your balls"

"You don't have the guts"

Kate said nothing, but looked him in the eye and slowly began to lift her knee, just between his legs as a warning. "Jesus, freckles. Get a since of humor" he growled, backing down quickly.

"I thought that was very funny" She explained pridefully. "Bite me" he muttered in response as he sunk down onto the bed.

"Maybe later" she declared, before sliding into the steamy bath room and swinging the door shut behind her.

"Bitch..." Sawyer muttered bitterly.

"I heard that"

"_I head that_"

"Fuck you"

"Please do"

"God, you're a pervert"

"You know you love it"

"Charlie" Claire whispered, trying to wake him. It was morning now, he'd falling asleep last night soon after every one left.

"Huh?" he questioned tiredly, rasing an eye brow. "We've got a visitor" Claire explained, steeping aside from the door way to reveal a familiar face.

"Jack?" Charlie beamed at the man in the door way. "What's the matter? Broken hand not enough?" Jack asked teasingly as he stepped inside.

"What can I say, I love pain" Charlie grimaced sarcastically as he shifted in his bed.

"Ow"

"No, I think pain loves you" Jack corrected with a grin, sitting in the little swivel chair.

"Ow"

"Alright, well I have to go throw up. I'll let you two catch up" Claire announced freely, and slipped out the door. Popping back in two seconds later to give Charlie a kiss on the forehead.

"Love you" and then out again. Jack shook his head as he watched her slip outside once again. "Five more months buddy" Jack remininded him, trying not to laugh. "Are you kidding? This is the good part. Beside a little morning sickness here and there, shes great. It's the ones coming up that I'm afraid of. That's when they start throwing things" Charlie explained casually.

"That, I've got to see." Jack grinned, lifting the bandage off Charlie's forehead to take a look.

"Its good to have the old doctor back" Charlie noted, casually allowing him to do his usual examination. "Well its good to have the old patents back" Jack said in reply.

"Dose that mean your in town for good?" Charlie questioned hopefully. "Atleast until Claire has the babies" Jack answered with a smile as he slid the tape back on.

"Is Kate staying too?" Charlie questioned curiously. Jack went silent. "Uh...no" he answered solemnly after a moment. "What happened?" Charlie questioned, sitting up as far as he could.

"I have no idea...I go to her hotel, and she's gone. Haven't seen her since" Jack explained in wonder. "Oh man. What a bitch" Charlie noted, trying to be sympathetic. It didn't work. _But hey, atleast he's smiling._

"You have quite the way with words" Jack noted with a little huff of laughter. "How do you think I got Claire?" Charlie remained him. "By calling her a bitch?" Jack questioned playfully.

"Something like that" Charlie joked in reply.

"So has she gotten a check up since we came back?" Jack asked, turning on his doctor tone. "She had a little one at the air port, just like the rest of us. But nothing big. She was planing to get one while we're here" Charlie explained.

"Mind if I do the honors?"

"You better." Charlie insisted. "Ok..." Jack looked at him skeptically. "The doctors a wank" Charlie explained simply. "Aren't we all?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"I wouldn't know. I'm not a doctor" Charlie answered innocently. "Well, you spend enough time in the hospital to be one" Jack reminded him.

"Yeah. Its sad when they know you by name" Charlie agreed, stareing down at his bandaged hand. "How's it healing?" Jack turned his attention to it as well. "I have no idea..." was the answer. "Let me take a look" Jack suggested, and began unwrapping the hand.

Claire slid back in the door way quietly, a little embarrassed from her previous exit. "Feeling better, luv?" Charlie asked, as sympathetic as possible. She nodded, with a smile, and walked over.

"Wow. Its healing better than I thought" Jack noted, stareing at Charlie's hand. "Told you I held fast" Charlie remained.

Claire got one look at the bruised and scraped hand and felt the sickness in her stomach return. "Be right back" she announced, hoping up and fleeing to the bath room once again. "Aw, poor Claire" Charlie sighed in sympathy.

"They'll be over soon" Jack assured, and began wrapping his hand back up. "Excuse me Mr. Pace, its almost noon. Your free to go" The other Doctor explained, barley entering.

"Wonderful" Charlie replied, pulling himself up, a little to far. "Ow. Dammit. Am I suppose to take this with me or what?" he asked, indicating to the IV in his hand. "No, no...I'll have a nurse come in and take that out" The doctor explained, eyeing him strangely.

"Bloody hell"

Moments later, a lovely young nurse entered. "How we feeling?" She asked nicely, as she began to remove the tape. "Peachy" Charlie replied sarcastically. "Ow, Jesus Christ!" He exclaimed as she slid the needle out of his hand. "Sorry, sometimes they get a little...stuck"

"You don't say?"

"Charlie, be nice" Claire instructed from the door way. "Yes Ma'am" he obeyed, and pulled himself out of the bed. The nurse simply shook her head and smiled.

"God, I can't believe him" Shannon was ranting as she sunk down into the couch. "I'm sorry" Eve said, sympathetically, plopping down beside her. "He's such an ass whole" She continued, giving a little shiver, as if disgusted.

"I need a drink" She sighed, conclusively. "I know the feeling" Eve grinned, and hoped up once again. "How dare he come after me, and try to tell me what to do after he kicked me out!?" She continued angrily.

"What are ass wholes for?" Eve reminded her, as she returned with two glasses and a bottle of scotch. "Self obsessed, controlling, spoiled, over protective, metro-sexual little prick" Shannon snarled before taking the shot down. Eve tried not to laugh as she patted her back soothingly. "I mean, I do all this shit to try and meet his high fucking standards! But no, nothings good enough for him! I mean, I was stuck on an island for fucks sake! And he still treats me like I'm some spoiled little priss who can't take care of herself!" She continued angrily.

"So wait, you were one of those people from that plane crash thing?" Eve questioned in confusion. "Yeah..." Shannon answered, unenthused. "wow. You've been through more than I thought..." She mused.

"Tell me about it..."

"Maybe you should see...I dunno, a therapist" Eve suggested, mildly concerned. "Excuse me...?" Shannon questioned in disbelief, giving her an unsteady glare. "Well I'm just saying, maybe you should talk to some one" Eve explained.

"What am I doing now?" Shannon asked moodily. "Bitching" Eve answered. "Well, I'm soooo sorry." Shannon snapped, hoping off the couch.

"You know, you sound just like him" She continued, grabbing her cloths of the floor. "Shan, don't get all pissy" Eve pleaded to her best attempt.

"Thanks for nothing" Shannon ignored her, and stormed out the door.

"Wow, this stuff is really cold" Claire noted in a shaky voice as Jack move the little sonogram camra over her stomach. "It'll warm up soon" Jack assured, trying not to smile. Charlie was makeing no such attempt as he squeezed Claire's hand, an excited grin on his face.

The image began to show on the screen in seconds. Two black and white, tiny figures curled up agenst one another. "Oh my god..." Claire beamed, not knowing what else to say. "There they are" Jack announced, turning to face the screen as well. "They're beautiful" Charlie beamed, smiling over at Claire. "Yep. Two girls" Jack assumed. "Poor Ben. He's surmounted by women" Charlie joked.

"Yeah. You included" Claire teased, giving him playfully nudge. "Well, they're perfectly healthy" Jack assured, turning back to the couple.

"Are you sure they're mine?" Charlie joked at his own expense. "They better be" Claire replied. "Unless you're the virgin Claire..." Charlie said sarchasticly. "Right..." Claire muttered to herself.

Jack coughed uncomfortable, letting the two know he was still there. "Excuse you" Charlie grinned, ignoring the gesture and giving Claire a kiss on the cheek.

"Great, I think I'm gonna throw up" Jack teased. "Jealous"Charlie grinned in reply. Jack shook his head, trying not to laugh. "Well, I think were done here" he announced, changing the subject.

In moments, Claire was up again, off to get dressed. "You know, Jack. What with me being injured and all, me and Claire might need some help around the house. Your welcome to stay if you like" Charlie offered, helping Jack with the equipment.

"Oh, no. You guys are like newly weds, I don't want to intrude" Jack assured thoughtfully. "You wouldn't be intruding. Come on" Charlie insisted. "Alright..." Jack gave in with a sigh. "great." Charlie grinned in return.


	4. Closer To Home

Lireal Goldenhand: Yes! I love childish conversations! That's where half my ideas come from!

P.S. I LOOOOOOVVVVEEEE Monty Python.

Alatarial10: Going against the grain, classic. I'm glad someone else use's the old terms. You simply must let me know about these spoilers! I got to lost media, but normally I only look at the pics..tee hee. Claire should be having the baby soon, but I want to use the pregnancy time to its full existent, because me and my friends have some hilarious ideas for it.

Tara812: Loved the e-mail! Keep up the reading, I'll keep up the wrighting.

FATE: The Next Life

Closer To Home

Claire walked down the steps, her hair a tousled mess. She held the rail, still unable to open her eyes fully as she got little sleep the night before. Charlie sat in an arm chair, one leg crossed over his lap, reading. Claire smiled as she made her way over, tilting her head to see the title.

"Baby names?" She asked with a smile, glancing over at him as she pushed some of her hair out of the way. "Yeah. Wanted to get a head start" he explained, a little embarrassed.

"Aw" She teased, her fingers idly playing with his hair. He slid an arm around her waist, pulling her onto his lap.

"What letter are we on?"

"G"

"I like G's" Claire grinned, looking down at the page. "Me too" he replied, flashing her a quick smile. Claire continued to play with the stubby hairs on the back of his head as she read down the list.

"Gabriel" She pointed out with a smile. "Gabriel Pace" Charlie said aloud, seeing if it had a 'ring' to it. "Gabriel _Rennet_ Pace" Claire corrected shamelessly. "Rennet?"

"Its my mom's name. She'll kill me if I don't put it in there" Claire explained with a laugh. "I like it" Charlie reassured, flashing her another smile before tunning his attention back to the page. His eyes continued to scan downwards until they found another suitable name. _Geniveive._

He pointed to it, glancing up at Claire.. "Geniveive. We could call her Geni for short, like your guitar" Claire suggested, mildly amused. "Yep. Geniveive Michelle" he mused. Claire opened her mouth to speak.

"She'll kill _me _if we don't put it in there" he assured. "Fair enough" Claire gave in, as if she were going to fight it any ways.

She laid her head agenst his, placing a tiny kiss on his forehead. Charlie grinned to himself, unable to contain it. "Hungry?" He turned to her out of no where, his husband-slash-fatherly instincts kicking in.

"Charlie, I'm Pregnet with twins. I'm _always_ hungry" Claire reminded him.

"I can take a hint" he said in reply, and slid out from under her. She plopped back into the chair, barely disturbed. Smiling as she watched him head into the kitchen.

Sayid sat up in his bed, the pale green sheet draped across him. His eyes slowly faded open, startled by the faint knock at his door. He sat up, listening for the sound. For a moment, it was silent, and he thought it might have been in his head. But then it came again. He tossed the blanket off and staggered to the door, pushing the black curls out of his face as he fumbled with the many locks.

He opened the door to see a young women whom at first he didn't recognize. "Shannon?" he questioned in slight confusion as he got a better look at her face. It was one he could never forget.

"Hi" She replied shyly, her voice a little raw. She tried to be pleasant, but he could see she was upset.

"Please, come in" he offered, quickly moving out of the door way so she could enter. She wondered inside, hugging herself to keep warm as he shut the door behind her. "Its great to see you again" he noted with a smile. "Yeah, you two" she replied, her own smile little, but real.

"Not to be rude, but may I ask what brings you here?" he questioned in concern as he leaned back agenst the closed doorl, arms crossed across his chest. She hesitated for a moment. "Boone kicked me out" She answered, a little embarrassed.

"When?"

"About a week ago" She replied softly. "And why was this?" he questioned.

"I don't know. Just an argument gone to far I guess" She explained in exhaustion. She was tired of being angry at Eve, at Boone, at any one.

"Have you talked to him since then?" he asked, pushing off the wall.

She hesitated once again as she sat down on the bed. "Yes....but that only made things worse" She explained bitterly, looking down at her hands. Her arms were to pale. She could trace her own vains if she tried.

"I don't know what to do anymore..." She sighed, letting her head drop agenst one hand, the other resting on her bare knee. She felt the thin mattress sink slightly as Sayid sat down beside her.

"Give him time, and then apologize" he suggested in an emotionless tone.

"I can't just _apologize_" she protested, rolling her slightly misted eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't want him to control me. After all this time he still thinks I'm useless" She explained, letting out a sob.

"Listen to me. Boone is going through everything you are. Maybe more than you know. I know, its hard to be around someone who thinks they know best, but he's only trying to help. And rather he's doing a good job showing it or not, he loves you" Sayid assured in a gentle tone, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Shannon nodded, unable to speak as the tears streamed down her cheeks. She pulled herself closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder as she sobbed helplessly. He laid his head agenst hers, gently rubbing her arm.

"Your right. Your always right" Shannon sighed after a moment, once she'd let enough tears out to contain herself. "Not always" he assured, turning to her with a hint of a smile.

"Thank you so much"

"Your welcome"

Sawyer sat up in the hotel bed, glancing around aimlessly. The harsh, unfiltered light shined in through the window beside his head. He rolled away from it, expecting to see Kate in bed beside him. A look of surprise came to him when he realized she wasn't there. He sat up, and looked around the room. She was no where to be sceen. He could here no water running in the bath room to indicate that he was there. He continued to look confused as he searched the room once again. Her bags were gone.

Quickly, he scrambled out of bed, throwing the blankets aside and hurriedly pulling on his geans. He rushed outside, hoping to spot her somewhere. No sight of Kate, or his truck for that matter.

"Fuck" he exclaimed aloud, alarming the elderly couple witch happened to be walking by. "I can't believe this. That bitch stole my truck!" he continued, ignoring there offended looks. He stormed into the lobby, waiting impatiently at the front desk.

"Can I help you, sir?" A polite southern man asked from the other side of the desk. "Yeah. That bitch stole my truck!" he explained in aggravation. "Your truck is missing?" The man asked, trying to clarify.

"Yes its missing. And I know who took it!" He assured, slamming an aggressive fist agenst the counter. " Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down and tell me the name of the suspect"

"Gladly. Kate"

"Kate...?"

"I don't know her last name!" he explained angrily. "We were sharing a hotel room" he added, hoping it could be of some help. "I'll call the police right away" the man assured.

"Thank you" Sawyer grumbled sarcastically before storming away.

Jack staggered down the hall in search of the bath room. After staying in the house for the past five days, he was starting to get to know his way around. But it was to early in the morning to remember. Fortunately, he managed to find the door without evan opening his eyes. Unfortunately, it was locked. Sounds of retching could be heard from the inside.

_Poor Claire_, he thought as he waited patiently outside the door. After a moment or so, the gagging stopped. The toilet flushed, and the door came open. Jack was surprised to see Charlie standing in the door way.

"Oh" He uttered aloud, a slightly confused look on his face.

"Hey man" Charlie tried to sound cheery, though his voice was still raw. "You feeling ok?" Jack questioned, already guessing the answer. "Not particularly" he sighed, brushing a hand through his hair.

"Didn't think so" Jack muttered, indicating to the sounds he had just heard. "Yeah...I think its from watching Claire eat..." Charlie explained, holding his stomach as if he could get sick again any moment now.

"Eat what?"

"Uh, peanut butter, Ritz crackers, cornflakes, and soy sauce." Charlie answered skeptically, his face growing a little pale at the thought. "Oh...well...good luck with that" Jack shrugged, unable to help him. He gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder before makeing his way into the bath room.

"Hey, peanut. Its almost ten" Charlie called from the door way. Ben made no attempt to move. "Come on, bud. Breakfast is ready" he continued the attempt.

"Alright. But I don't want what moms having" he sighed, climbing out of bed.

"I know. No one dose" Charlie assured with a grin. He waited for Ben to slowly make his way to the door before heading down stairs with him.

"Morning sweety" Claire ginned as Ben climbed into the chair across from her. "What are you eating?" he asked in reply, rasing an eye brow as he stared at her plate in disgust.

"Oh. Um...Charlie?" She turned to Charlie, to embarrassed to explain. "Leave your mum alone. Your sisters are weird, they like strange foods. She can't help it. Besides, she's pregnet, there for she can eat what ever she wants" Charlie explained, going to pull the relatively empty plate off the table. Claire kept the smile, but gently placed her hand on the plate, holding it down.

Charlie gave a weak smile and let it go, giving Bin a bowl of cereal. "Morning all" Jack greeted as he entered the kitchen, now fully awake.

"Good morning" Claire smiled up from her plate as he took a seat. "What are you having?" Charlie questioned, glancing over his shoulder from the counter.

"Uhh....what ever your having" Jack answered nonchalantly. "Are you kidding?" Charlie questioned with amusement as he turned around.

"What? Your not eating?" Jack questioned sarcastically. His smile fadded when he realized Charlie's expression did not waver.

"Your not eating?" he repeated, this time concerned. "I'm not hungry" Charlie replied simply. "Can I speak to you in the living room for a minute?" Jack suggested, pulling up from his chair. Charlie sighed and fallowed him out of the kitchen.

"I'm worried about you" Jack noted, cutting straight to the point. "Why?" Charlie questioned in confusion. "Your getting sick, and your not eating" Jack explained. "I told you, I'm not hungry" Charlie repeated defensively.

"That's not my point" Jack insisted, keeping his medical tone, witch at the moment, Charlie was begging to loath.

"What is the point, Jack?" Charlie questioned aggressively. " I think your sick, and I think you should see a doctor" Jack explained calmly.

"I just saw a doctor! I'm looking at one right now!" Charlie exclaimed in aggravation. "I mean a specialists" Jack corrected. "No. No way. I've got a family to take care of" Charlie confirmed shamelessly.

"I'm sure Claire and Ben will survive if you get help. I thought that's why I was here" Jack persisted, not allowing himself to lose his temper. Charlie was makeing no such attempt.

"Your hear because you're my fried. I'm helping you, not the other way around! And you know what else? Maybe my family can survive with out me, but I can't survive without them. So maybe you should think twice before giving your bleeding diagnosis!" Charlie explained bitterly, his temper flared.

His attitude only made Jack's concern worse, but it was no use trying to convince him. Charlie was more stubborn now than he'd ever been on the island. He'd have to find another way.

"Alright. Sorry. I'm just..I'm just trying to look out for you" Jack explained apologetically. Charlie's anger dropped instantly. "I know. I understand" he assured, giving a week smile. Jack nodded, smiling as well.

"Thank's again, for letting me stay with you" Shannon smiled aprecativly at Sayid across the table. "Please. It's a privilege" He assured with his own since of gratitude.

"Well, I'm thanking you any ways" She insisted, glancing up at him from her plate. He smiled to himself, taking another bite of his food. He'd missed her a lot. He remembered searching the air port for her to say good bye, even to find out where she'd be. But she disappeared, and he'd thought he'd never see her again. But now, there she was, sitting right infront of him, although, her appearance hand gravely changed.

"So, who did your hair?" He questioned, gesturing with his fork.

"Oh. Eve, she's a friend...was a friend" Shannon explained, a little embarrassed. "Well, tell Eve I liked it better blond" He assured, with a playful smile.

"You did?"

"Of course"

Shannon blushed helplessly, looking down at her plate. Normally, she could take a compliment with her head held high. But this was more than just some cheesy pick up line to get in her pants. He meant it.

Kate fiddled in her seat, unable to keep calm. Not only was being on a plane working her nerves, but she now had to face Jack, and tell him everything she'd done. It wouldn't be easy. In fact, it would probably be the hardest thing to do in the world. The cop at her side, whom she'd turned herself into remained quiet the whole time.

Never looking her in the eye. He was a sweet man, from what she could tell. She'd fallen apart in the police station, and unwillingly spilled her guts. Instead of sending her straight to the cell, he gave her a second chance. Not only that, he was allowing her to go to Australia and patch things up with Jack. Or, atleast try.

Claire opened the door to a young women whom she didn't recognize. "Hello?" She asked sweetly. "Hi. Is Charlie home?" the women asked in reply.

"Yes, but he's in the shower right now" Claire explained, little curious of who she was. "Oh. Well, I'm Nicky. Me and Charlie are old friends. You must be Claire" the women explained, shaking her hand.

"Oh! Well, please, come in. I'll let him know you're here" Claire suggested, moving away from the door so Nicky could enter. She came in and took a seat on the couch, opposite of Jack. Claire wondered up the stairs to go get Charlie.

"Hi, I'm Nicky" She introduced herself, reaching out an arm to shake his hand. "Jack" he said in reply, fakeing a smile as he shook back, noticing the little red dots on the inside of her elbo.

"So how do you and Charlie know each other?" He asked, after an awkward moment. "From the band, I guess." She answered simply. "You used to work with him?" Jack questioned curiously.

"You could say that" was her answer.

"Nick!" Charlie called, half way down the stairs, his hair still wet from the shower. "Hey!" She grinned, hopping up from her seat to meet him. They gave each other a big hug.

"Oh. This is Claire, my wife. And Jack and...where's Ben?" Charlie asked, turning to Claire. "He's in his room. I'll go get him" Claire suggested brightly, before heading back up stairs.

The two continued to talk amongst themselves, not even seeming to notice when Jack climbed off the couch and headed up stairs, uncomfortably. He ran into Claire in the hall.

"Jack" she smiled, looking surprised. "Hey....I was just letting those two talk amongst themselves"Jack told, feeling obligated to explain.

"Oh...alright" Claire nodded, still maintaining a pretty smile. Jack nodded in return and went off to his room.

"Do you think I should call him?" Shannon asked, turning to Sayid.

"I think it's a little late to be having such an important conversation" Sayid explained patently.

"Yeah...your probably right" She sighed, shoving the little cell phone back in her pocket.

She sighed, pushing the back of her head agenst the wall. "Maybe relaxing would help" Sayid suggested. "You know, that's not a bad idea" She agreed, sitting up suddenly, her mood completely changed. "Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"....no..."

"Great" Shannon grinned, and pushed herself off the chair, heading towards the bath room door. Sayid sat in confusion for a while, then shook his head._ No use....._

Claire had ben laying awake for the past hour. Ben was in bed, most likely asleep, as well as Jack down the hall. Charlie had be awake, talking to the girl down stairs since she arrived this afternoon. Claire didn't know why this fact was keeping her awake, but for some reason, she couldn't seem to sleep. Perhaps it was simply because it had been so long since she'd slept alone, let alone without Charlie. At that moment, the bed sunk beside her as he slid beneath the blankets.

"Its about time" Claire grinned, turning to face him. "Oh hey, I thought you were asleep" he explained, a grin crossing his face as well.

"You really think I could sleep without you?" She questioned sarcastically, raising an eye brow.

"Guess not" He replied, and leaned in to give her a kiss. He pulled his arms around her, as usual. Letting her head rest on his shoulder. She carefully hugged him back, fully aware of the bandages, and ran her hand up and down his back.

There was something different about him, and as her hand moved along the back of his shirt, she realized what it was. He was way to thin. She could almost feel his spine through the thin cotton of his T-shirt. He had always been thin, but never like this. Her eyes opened in confusion as she tried to remember the last time she saw him eat.

"I love you" he whispered close to her ear, breaking her train of thought.

"I love you" She said in return, and tried to go back to sleep.

"Excuse me" Kate said, trying to grab the attention of the women behind the front desk of the hotel. "Yes?" The women asked in a sweet voice, looking up from her papers.

"Hello. I'm looking for Jack Sheppard." Kate explained in a polite voice, witch did not suit her one bit.

"One moment please" the women replied, and went over to her computer. She gave to officer beside her a week smile, to witch he gave no return.

"I'm sorry, Ms., There seems to be no 'Jack Sheppard' staying in this hotel" The women explained as she reappeared before them. "Are you sure?" Kate questioned in disbelief.

"Very sure" the women nodded. "Alright...well, thank you" Kate said with a smile and turned on her heels. "Dose this mean your giving up?" the officer asked from beside her.

"No" Was her only answer.

Sayid sat in his bed, on top of the blankets. The only light in the little bed room was the one coming form the tiny lamp on his night stand as he read the paper in his hand. A smile grew across his face as he looked over the wrighting again and again. He heard the door open, and quickly slipped them into the draw of the night stand, looking up just in time to see Shannon enter the room.

Her hair was still wet from the shower, and she wore nothing but a baggy T-shirt, that barley covered any part her legs. He tried not to notice as she made her way over to the bed and laid down beside him without a word.

"I do have a guest room, you know" he explained in mild amused.

"I know" She answered softly, and snugged up beside him. For a moment, he looked surprised and confused. He couldn't help but melt agenst her as she laid her head on his chest. He pulled an arm around her, reaching with the other to turn out the light. And there, they slept. Just as they would have if they were on the island. And he'd never felt closer to home.


	5. Make Ups

Disclaimer: I don't own lost!

Note: Warning, little bit, well, a good deal of sextuality involved.

**Alatarial10: Thank you for the compliment on the Sesame Street conversation. I plan to put in many more silly conversations of the like in further chapters, one because they get great reactions, and two because they're so darn fun to write! Thanks for the spoilers, I've heard a few since the last update and they're driving me mad! But again, thanks for reading!**

Fate: The Next Life

Make Ups

Jack came down stairs, finding the living room empty. He wondered if Charlie and Claire were awake. With a shrug, he walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch.

"Hey" Claire's voice greeted from inside the kitchen. He glanced up, to see her already makeing breakfast.

"Isn't that Charlie's job?" Jack questioned in amusement. For a moment, she gave no reply.

"Normally, yeah..." She said after a moment, fakeing a little smile.

"Where is he?" Jack questioned, sensing her concern. "Where do you think?" She asked in reply, a slightly bitter tone edging its way into her normally sweet voice. Jack nodded, knowing exactly where it was she was talking about.

Ever since Nicky had appeared in they're door last week, Charlie had been leaving at random times of the day to go talk to her. Both were begging to worry. Claire, in her good nature said nothing of it. But it was clearly visible now that it had been makeing an impression on her.

"Clair, I'm starting to worry about him" Jack explained, pushing off the couch. "Your not the only one" She sighed in agreement.

"Have you talked to him about it?" Jack questioned, makeing his way into the kitchen. Claire shook her head. "Maybe you should" he suggested, after she gave no further response.

"What could I say?" She questioned, turning to face him. Jack shrugged, not knowing what to tell her. "I have no clue. But someone needs to talk to him" he insisted.

"I will" Claire nodded, reassuring him. Jack gave a weak smile, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. At that moment, the front door came open, letting a think beam of sun light in.

Charlie slid inside, sun glasses firmly placed as he shut the door behind him. He said nothing to the others, he didn't even seem to notice them as he headed for the stairs.

"Charlie" Claire called after him, grabbing his attention. He stopped in his tracks, slipping off the sun glasses before turning to her. Around his eyes lay a dark ring, he looked as if he hadn't eaten or slept in days. "Can I talk to you?" She asked in a small, meek voice.

"Of course" he replied, looking at her as if confused, and fallowed her into the living room. Jack slipped upstairs without being noticed in order to give them some privacy.

"Where have you been?" She asked softly, sitting down on the couch. He was across from her, stareing at her blankly. "What do you mean?" was his response.

"Charlie, you were gone when I woke up! As a matter of fact, you've been gone all week!" She explained, letting her emotions get the best of her.

"I was with Nicky, and you know that" Charlie replied, sounding a little offended. "Yes, but _where_ were you? You've been disappearing off and on for the past week" She exclaimed.

"What? All of a sudden I'm not aloud to leave?" he questioned defensively, rising to his feet. "You have a family to take care of!" She remained him, stareing up at him from the couch.

"I'm sure you and Ben will be fine if I go to get help! It must be true, Jack said it himself" Charlie explained bitterly.

"I don't care what Jack said, its not true. We need you here, Charlie. I need you" She told, a small pain now appearing in her voice. "I know that Claire. But I can't always be here. Some times, I just need to get away" He tried to explain, sounding as sympathetic as possible.

"Get away? From your own family?" She questioned resentfully, now rising to her feet. "Claire, sit down.." he suggested, not wanting her anger to in any way effect the babies.

"No, Charlie. Not until you tell me why it is you feel the need to run off to your little ex girl friend at all hours of the day" Claire demanded, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"She's not my ex girl friend" Charlie assured, once again sounding offended. "Then who is she?" Claire questioned bitterly in return.

"Why dose that even matter?" He questioned in aggravation. "It matters because you seem to prefer spending time with her rather than your own wife!" Claire exclaimed in return.

"That's not true, and you know it" he snapped bitterly. "No, I don't know it! You've been leaving every day to go see her! Mean while, you don't ever talk to me, or even look at me any more! What am I suppose to think?" She questioned deeply.

"What do you think?" He asked, looking extremely offended. She hated seeing this side of him. His question caught her off gaud, and for a moment she couldn't even think.

"I don't know, Charlie. But I'm worried" She explained firmly, her voice calming to some extent. "Well don't be" he snapped back, more defensive than he'd meant it to sound.

"How can you even say that?" she gasped in astonishment. Charlie looked down, knowing she was right.

" Your gone all the time. You don't eat. You don't sleep. Your spine's showing for god sake! Jack says you've been throwing up almost every morning and your spending all your free time with your ex" Claire replayed the week for him, repeating herself once again. He need to here it from her view.

"She's not my ex girlfriend!" he repeated once again, more aggravated then before. Claire jumped at the sound of his voice. "She's my ex drug dealer" he finished, hand covering half his face as he rubbed his darkened eyes.

"Oh god..." Claire sighed, looking him up and down. He saw her worried look, and could see she'd already jumped to the obvious conclusion.

"No, I'm not using..." he assured, still in annoyance. "I just needed someone to talk to" he explained, letting the hand drop to his side.

"Why couldn't you talk to me?" she asked weakly, now she was the one who sounded offended.

"Because you haven't been there Claire. You don't know what its like to hate something with a passion, but your body won't rest until you have it" he explained, his voice a low rumble.

Claire stared back at him, her eyes growing soft with sympathy as she moved forward, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm sorry" She said softly, pressing her head agenst his chest.

"Don't be. Its not your fault" he assured, rubbing his hand along her back. He pulled his arms around her, holding her as close to him as physically possible. "How could I have ever doubted you?" She whispered out loud, her voice muffled agenst her chest. He gave no response. Instead, he simply rocked her in his arms, gently laying a kiss on top of he head.

At that moment, a knock came to the door. It took a moment for the sound to register, before Charlie stepped back, giving Claire a reassuring smile before heading off to answer it. Claire wondered towards the kitchen, not ready to great her company with teary eyes.

Charlie peppered him self for the strong beam of sun before opening the door. "Charlie" the women infront of him gave a big smile. His jaw dropped at the sight of her.

"Oh my god..." was all he could gasp, moving forward to give her a hug. "I haven't sceen you in so long" Kate sighed over his shoulder, patting him on the back.

"No kidding" he replied after pulling away. She looked him over, noticering the few newly appointed scars. "I see you've been keeping up your usual mishaps" She noted, indicating to the bandage on his forehead.

"Couldn't stop if I tried" He grinned jokenly, and gestured for her to come inside. "Kate!" Claire squealed once she spotted the visitor, makeing her way out of the kitchen. The two gave each other a warm hug.

"My god, your more Pregnet then ever" Kate noted, pulling back to look her friend over. Claire blushed, smiling down at her stomach. Inside, the two little ones were kicking vigorously. They could always seem to tell when someone they knew was around.

"Where's Ben?" She questioned, glancing back at Charlie. "He's upstairs....with Jack" Claire explained, as gently as possible.

"I expected that much....that's kind of why I'm here" Kate explained with a sigh, folding her hands together.

"For Jack?" Charlie questioned, hopefully. Kate nodded. "That's great!" he exclaimed, before catching himself. Claire shoot him a little glance that told him to keep his mouth shut.

"I'll go get him" Charlie suggested, leaving quickly before he could make the situation worse. Claire took a seat beside Kate, who had already sunk down onto the couch.

"So how has he been?" Kate asked with concern, looking up at Claire.

"He's doing alright, I think." She assured, giving her a comforting pat on the shoulder. "You know Jack, not one to talk on his own problem"

"Yes. I distinctly remember that..." Kate assured with slight amusement. Jack walked in through the open door way, spotting Kate instantly, even if it was only the back of her head. Claire stood, ready to head up stairs and give them some privacy.

"Hello Jack" Kate said, watching him as he made his way over. "Where have you been?" He questioned, cutting straight to the point. She sighed, waiting for him to sit down before she began.

"I was half way to Alabama..." She explained, a little skeptic at her exact location."Alabama?" He questioned in confusion. "With Sawyer..." She nodded. His eyes went wide.

"You left with _him_?" Jack questioned, a little out raged. "Yes. We....we were having an affair"

she explained softly, refusing to look at him.

"An affair?" he asked with a laugh, looking at her skeptically. "Since when?"

"Since the night before we contacted the plain" Kate explained. "Why didn't you tell me?" he questioned bitterly, forcing her to look him in the eye. "I didn't know how to tell you. I was to assumed" she explained guiltily.

"So you just left?" he asked in out rage, moving to his feet. All she could do was nod in response, to choked up to speak. "

Why are you here, Kate?" He questioned after a moment, stareing down at her with no Sympathy at all.

"I realized I couldn't keep running from my mistakes. I had to tell you" She explained, looking up at him from her spot on the couch.

"So what do you want me to say?" He questioned after a moment. "You don't have to say anything. I just thought you should know" She replied softly before rising to her feet. He watched her make her way towards the door. She was half way there before he realized he couldn't let her leave.

"Kate" he called after her, waiting for her to turn in response. "I want to talk about this" He insisted. She tried to hide the smile of relief that was pushing its way on to her face as she walked back over to him.

Boone looked up when he heard a knock on the door. He'd been relaxing in his chair, beating himself up as usual on how he continued to screw up his life when he'd heard the sound. Slowly, with no rush at all, he walked over an opened it.

"Its about time you came back" he noted to Shannon, as she stood in the door way. Her first instinct told her to slap him, the second told her yell at him, the third told her to just leave. But she ignored her fist in stinks and sided with the patient forth.

"Your right, it is" She agreed with him passively, no longer wanting to argue. Her passiveness caught him off gard as he allowed her to walk inside.

"So what are you doing her Shannon?" he questioned, shutting the door behind her. "I came to apologize" She replied simply.

"Apologize, you?"he asked skeptically, raising an eye brow as he made his way over. "I'm tired of fighting, Boone" She sighed, sitting down on the arm of the couch.

"So am I" He replied simply. "Then lets stop" She suggested in a blank reply. "I'm sorry"

"Me two"

"Some how I don't feel much better" She explained with a little laugh. "Me neither" he replied, letting a smile come across his face. "You such a dork" She sighed, shacking her head.

"Your such a bitch" he replied teasingly, moving over to give her a hug. They held each other for a moment before letting go once again. "So, where's Hillary?" she asked in a slightly suggestive tone.

"She broke up with me" He explained. "Oh, I'm sorry" Shannon sighed, trying to be sympathetic.

"Don't be. I'm better off without her" Boone assured. "Yeah, probably" She agreed. "So, where have you been staying?" he asked, half ready for her to tell him it was none of his business.

"I stayed with Eve for a while" She explained to his surprise. "The bartender?" he questioned in disbelief. "Yeah, until she pissed me off" Shannon added.

"Oh...so then where did you go?" he questioned curiously.

"Oh, no where..."

"Shannon..." he insisted.

"I stayed with Sayid"

"I knew it, your whore"

"Your such an ass"

And they hugged once again.

"Funny how were like prisoners in our own house" Charlie noted, as he paced back and forth in upstairs living room, witch looked more like an attic.

"Were not poisoners. Were just giving them some space" Claire assured, trying to keep his mood positive. It was a lost cause.

He gave a skeptic laugh. "Dose giving them space include ease dropping on their conversation?"

"Im not ease dropping" She protested with a roll of her eyes. "Oh? 'S that why your sitting at the very edge of the steps listening to every thing they say?" He questioned skeptically.

"No..its my house, I can sit where ever I want" She concluded, unable to make a good defense. "Right" Charlie grinned. "Ease-dropper"

"Well, where do you suggest I go?" she questioned, shifting to face him. "Well, we could go to the bed room..." he suggested with a hinting grin that made her jaw drop, as if shocked.

"Are you suggesting we go....in there, while there down stairs?" She questioned in astonishment. "It was just a suggestion" he shrugged with a grin, makeing no attempt to deny it.

"Shh, wait they're talking again" Claire whispered, almost cutting him off. "Alright, that's it. Up you go" Charlie exclaimed as he pulled her to her feet. "Oh, come on. I was just listening" she sighed in protest, allowing him to pull her down the hall without even realizing it.

"Where are we going?" she asked, glancing at him over her shoulder.

"Were giving them their privacy" He explained with a gin before pushing the door to their bed room open. "Ladies first"

She gave him a skeptical smile before walking inside, glancing at him over her shoulder as he shut the door behind her. "I hope your not thinking what I think your thinking" She said, turning to face him.

"What do you think I'm thinking?" He questioned, his voice already in a textual tone as he moved closer to her. "I think your thinking what I thought you were thinking before"

".......What?...."

"Oh, just shut up" Claire grinned before pushing her lips agenst his. He obeyed with no fuss as he pulled his arms tightly around her waist. Her fingers ran through his hair, then trailed down the side of his cheek, sliding along his neck as the kiss deepened.

"You know what we should do after you have the twins?" he asked, his voice muffled agenst her cheek. "What?" she questioned with amusement

. "Have more." he answered before trailing a kiss down her slinder neck. "And why is that?" she questioned with a smile, tilting her head to the side. "Because, pregnancy hormones are great" he looked up with a grin.

"Well see" she replied, as if talking to a child before she placed another kiss on his lips.

"What do you think they're doing up there?" Jack asked curiously, stareing up at the ceiling.

"Probably listening to us" Kate replied with a shrug. "You think?" he questioned, taking a seat on the coffee table before her.

"Yeah, either that or..." She began, stopping herself before the word came out. She covered her mouth quickly, just incase. Jack grinned, knowing full well what she was going to say. Both burst out into laughter, unable to hold it in.

"Oh, Kate..I"ve missed you" he sighed, looking her in the eye. "I missed you too" she assured, blushing slightly as she pushed a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Dose this mean you forgive me?" She questioned hopefully. He hesitated for a moment.

"No....but it means I'm willing to try" he answered with a sigh. She nodded with a smile. It was all she need to hear. For a moment, silence fell between them. Not necessarily awkward, there was simply an absence of words. Still, Kate felt it need to be broken.

"You know...I haven't..." She gave a suggestively indicating glance up at the ceiling, "in a while."

"Oh?" He questioned, in the same manor, slowly leaning in. "yep" She grinned, before closing the space with a kiss.

"So, what did he say?" Sayid asked, watching Shannon as she walked in through the front door.

"All is well" She replied with a sigh as she fluffed the back of her hair. "And...?" he questioned, folding the paper in his lap.

"And..I told him I'd be stareing here for a while, so I could start getting on my own feet" She explained teasingly as she made her way over, plopping down on the arm of the chair beside him.

"Wonderful" he grinned in reply, leaning up to give her a small kiss. "Was he man?" he asked after they're lips had parted.

"No" she answered with a shrug, pulling her arm casually across his shoulders. "As a matter of fact, he seemed really happy about it"

Sayid grinned. "Well...he's not the only one" He assured, pulling and arm around her waist as he nudged her onto his lap. She continued to run her fingers through his hair as she gave him another kiss.

Being with him was the greatest feeling she could ever have. Not to mention he could kiss better than any guy she'd ever been with, and it wasn't even open mouth. But, she'd keep that little detail to herself. So instead, she laid her head agenst his, idly playing with his long, black curls as she thought to herself.

"Do you ever wonder what the others are doing?" She asked suddenly, turning to him. "The others?" he questioned, mildly confused.

"Yeah. You know, Jack, Kate, Charlie, Claire..the others" She explained. "I'm sure they're doing.....something" he grinned suggestively. She shook her head, trying not to laugh before giving him yet another kiss.

Boone walked down the wide, empty white hall until he found the room number which the women at the counter had given him. Inside, Thomas stood by the hospital bed where the young women laid. It was the girl from the island whom he'd carried back to Jack all the way from the other side. The doctors were still not sure what was wrong with her, after almost a month of being back home.

For a while, he'd been to caught up in what was going on with Shannon and Hillary, that he forgot all about her. But now that things were better, she'd suddenly popped into his head.

"How's she doing?" he asked, a little awkward as he walking into the room. "Oh. Hey. She's doing better" Thomas answered, a little surprised to see him. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I've been thinking about her a bit lately, thought I'd come and check in" Boone explained with a shrug, a part of him not really knowing why he was there to begin with.

Thomas nodded, seeming to understand. "You know, its kind of strange. I don't even know her name" He continued, stareing down at the young women sleeping face. Her features had grown lighter since he'd sceen her on the island, her hair more tamed. Though her complection remained the same pale shade as before.

"Doesn't mean you can't worry about her" Thomas assured. Boone gave a little smile, still feeling pretty uncomfortable. Not just from being there. But being there with him. The man seemed nice, but there was just something weird about him. Not to mention the fact that he seemed to know Claire. And from what Boone could guess, it could only be from one thing.

"So you knew Claire?" Boone questioned simply, sliding into one of the empty chairs. "Yeah" Thomas nodded, taking a seat of his own. "How?"

"It's a long story"

"Tell me"

"Well..." he began, "we used to date."

"Are you Ben's father?" Boone questioned, cutting straight to the point. Thomas thought for a moment. "No..Charlie is" He answered simply. "But are you his father?" Boone repeated persistently.

"Biologically, yes"

Boone nodded, thinking as much. No use in makeing the guy feel more uncomfortable than he already did. "Alright. I just...wanted to know" Boone explained with a shrug, picking up his jacket as he began to head out.

"You should come back" Thomas suggested, rising to his feet as well. Boone turned to him in confusion, unsure what he meant. "You should come back and visitor her. When she's awake" He elaborated.

Boone glance back at the sleeping girl, and wondered why he felt compelled to at all. "Yeah. I will" he assured with a nod, before heading out once again.

Took me a while to get that one out. Coment please! :)


	6. Happy Birthday

Lirael Goldenhand: Phantom of the Opera, huh? This is the voice of someone extremely jealous. But, alas I never leave my house, witch is why I wright fanfiction. Glad you liked the last chapter, prepare your self for a lot more pregnancy related jokes.

LostLorenzo: Hello again, love the new pin-name by the way! I'm so happy someone agrees with me on the whole Thomas situation. I understand where there coming from when makeing him out to be an ass, but I try to see the good in every one, and I think Thomas had the heart, just not the commitment. Thanks for the spoilers last week and the one about Claire. Still pregnet, Yay! Well, that's not to good for her I suppose, but still...its good for us because we get to see the "magic" happen. I'm so excited, can't wait till next week.

FATE: The Next Life

Happy Birthday

Claire held the wall as she made her way down the hall to the bath room. 2:00 in the morning...would it never end? She gave the door a light shove, slamming it behind her before she dropped to her knees, hugging the toilet in her usual morning routine. After gagging for five whole minutes, she sat back, leaning her head back agenst the shower curtain to recover. Once she could breath again, she slowly pulled herself up, using the edge of the tub as a brace with one hand as she held her well rounded belly with the other. She casually flushed the toilet, pushing the lid down with a bang, and stared at herself in the mirror.

"I'm never having kids again" She vowed, stareing back at her pale, dark eyed expression. Not to mention the new line of hickeys running across her neck from last night. But that wasn't the only thing she noticed...

"Morning, luv" Charlie grinned from the partly open door. "Don't you knock?" She questioned, looking at him through the reflection in the mirror. "It wasn't shut all the way" he lied, sliding it shut behind him.

Claire rolled her eyes skeptically as he slid his arms around her waist, adding a few more kisses to her already tainted neck.

"Hey, Charlie..." She began, as if she were about to ask a questioned. He planted his chin on her shoulder, turning his eyes in her direction to show she had his attention.

"Do you notice anything...different?" She questioned, tilting her head at her reflection in the mirror. "Like what? This?" he questioned teasingly, running his fingers along the side of her neck and shoulder to where the little row of hickeys had been made.

"No...something else" She insisted with an amused laugh. He stared at the image for a moment, not quite getting it. "Nope...why?" He asked, turning to her once again, unable to guess.

"Cause I think my boobs got bigger..." She explained shamelessly, stareing down at her own chest. He couldn't help but take up the opportunity to look. "I think they did..." he gasped in agreement as he took them into full view.

Claire began to laugh, still a little confused. "Well...I guess pregnancy dose have its advantages" she shrugged. Charlie grinned, kissing her cheek as he pulled his arms around her tighter.

"So, you know what today is right?" he questioned, unable to keep away from the subject any longer. "No, what?" She questioned sarcastically, turning to him as if surprise. He'd been makeing the date aware for weeks:

December 17th, Charlie Pace's birthday.

"Just makeing sure" he grinned, his voice muffled agenst the back of her shoulder as he laid another kiss there. "So is this what you plan to do all day?" She questioned teasingly. "Pretty much" he agreed, a wide grin crossing his face.

"Well to bad, because your brothers taking us all out to dinner" She explained, sounding like a true wife. "Rotten bastard. Who's 'us all'?" he questioned, after makeing a sarcastically bitter comment towards Liam's generosity.

"Me, you, Jack, Kate, and Karen" Claire explained simply. He nodded to show he understood.

"What about Ben?" He questioned suddenly. "Locke and Mogen were arguing about who gets to watch him, so I let them both" She explained with amusement. "Wonderful" Charlie grinned, and fallowed her out of the bath room.

The two headed down the hall together, and for the first time in forever, she felt him casually slip his hand around hers and give it a gentle squeeze. Perhaps he was just exited because his hands were finally starting to heal. Or perhaps he was just going through another crazy phase. But what ever it was, Charlie had been flirting like mad, acting like he did when they first meet. Of course, Claire had no reason to complain.

She flashed him a magnetic smile, hands swinging between them as they headed down stairs to the empty living room. Or so they thought...

From out of know where, Kate sat up. She'd been obscured by the back of the couch, and suddenly popped out like a chipmunk in the ground. "Kate" Claire gasped, surprised to see her.

"Jack" Charlie gasped, directly after her as Jack's head appeared seconds later. The two glanced at each other, faces growing red. "Hi guys.." Kate grinned awkwardly, holding a blanket to her chest as she tried to fix her mess of hair.

"Could one of you two please tell me what the bloody hell your doing on our living room floor?" Charlie questioned insensitive, stareing down on the two as if he were a father who'd just caught his daughter in bed with the Peziza guy.

"Um..I dropped a contact" Jack lied, saying the first thing that popped into his head. "Oh, I see. So you dropped a contact, and asked Kate to help you find it. Some how in this wild search, your close just flew off and you hade the uncontrolled edge to disgrace a perfectly good couch?" Charlie badgered teasingly.

"Yeah...something like that" Jack replied, still looking quite embarrassed. "Well, hurry up and get dressed. A Kid dose live here, you know" Claire reminded them as she headed for the kitchen.

"Oh right. Like he doesn't know what sex is after sleeping in the bed room next to you two" Kate teased as she rose to her feet, carefully holding the blanket around her. "Were not loud!" Claire protested, looking a little offended.

Jack and Kate gave each other a short glance before bursting into laughter. "Hey. Better heard than sceen" Charlie noted in a joking tone. Kate gave another glance at Jack, who was pulling his shirt on, and shrugged.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" Claire asked, turning to Charlie as she opened the cabinet.

"What ever you want me to make" He answered, once again pulling his arms around her hips.

"Charlie, its your birth day. The least you could do was let me make breakfast" Claire grinned, holding her arms over his.

"Fine" he sighed, letting her go before sinking into the chair. Jack and Kate made their way in, now fully dressed, and took a seat at the table. "Oh, by the way Charlie, happy birthday" Jack exclaimed, giving him a slap on the back.

"Thank you" Charlie muttered sarcastically after winching at the sudden smack to his shoulder blade. Ben came wondering to the kitchen, rubbing his eye with a tiny fist. "Hey, peanut" Charlie grinned, lifting him onto his lap. Ben gave little effort as he buried his head sleepily into Charlie's shoulder.

The phone rang suddenly, and he reached with one hand at wall, hoping to be able to grab it. The distance was a bit to far, and before his fingers could get a hold of it, Claire grabbed it instead.

"Hello?" She asked into the receiver, flashing a smile at him as his hand dropped disappointedly to his side.

"Hi, Liam" She grinned, shifting her hip as she leaned agenst the wall. "He says happy birthday" Claire explained after a moment.

"Tell him to blow me" Charlie grumbled, rubbing his face in exhaustion as he leaned his head back. "He said thanks...oh, you heard him. In that case, he said 'blow me'" Claire continued to talk in the phone. The happy hormones of her pregnancy still pulling strong after two weeks.

"Ok, hold on" She slipped the phone away from her cheek, holding it out beside Charlie's head. "Here. He wants to talk to you" she explained, waveing it beside his head once he made no attempt to take.

"What part of 'blow me' dosen't he understand?" Charlie moaned sarcasticly as he took the phone. Claire smiled, patting him on the head as she walked over to the cabnet.

"Just like a married couple" Kate wispered, leaning over to talk in Jack's ear. "Hope we never end up like that" He muttered in return. "We never will" She assured, giving him a little kiss. Hey held hands on top of the table, clear for all to see as they nuzzled their noses together.

Suddenly, a paper ball that had been sitting on the table flew in their direction, bounceing freely off Jack's forhead. They looked over to see the coulpret grinning with amusment.

"Ben, don't throw that" Charlie pretended to scold. "Next time, thorw this" He sugested sarcasticly, pointing to an apple that lay in a bowel on the table. Ben giggled inamusement.

"Don't encourage him" Claire scolded, giving him a playful smack on the shoulder as she walked by. "Ow! Husband abuse!" he whined sarcastically, acting quite like a one year old himself. "I'm gonna show you abuse in a minute if you don't cut it out" She threatened, fallowed by a few 'ooooh's from Jack and Kate.

"Is that a threat or a bribe?" he questioned with a suggestive grin. She simply shook her head and threw a random hand towel at his head. "Talk to your brother" She reminded him, giving an indicating glance at the phone on the table.

"So, what do you think?" Shannon asked, giving a broad gesture to her new apartment. It was verry wide, filed with brigtly collered furniture. The walls were painted a light pink. Both sofas, one facing the other with a wide space inbtween, filled by a borad glass coffe table with a vase and brightly collered flowers already place on top. between the two sofas, on the left wall ran a long bay window, accented by gold curtins. The rest of the walls were lined with colorfull ventage posters. Some of whine, some old ads for french clubs like "moulin rouge" or "cabaret", and others various covers from "vouge" magazine.

"I think you have a serious problem" Boone answered in reply, takeing the room in. "In that case, don't look in the closet" Sayid warned from his side. "Yeah. You might get lost" Shannon added in spite of herself as she heaed in. Sayid shut the door behind them, and sat down beside her. Boone was to buessy looking around the extrodinary room to noticed they'ed moved from the door.

"Earth to bone head" Shannon teased, waveing a hand violently in his face. "You should do this" he notted, in a mused voice. She blinked at him for a moment, not understanding.

"You should do this for a living" He contenuied, turning to face her. "Do what? Wave my hand?" She asked sarcasticly, rasing an eye brow at him. "No. You should decorate" He explained.

Shannon thought for a moment, as if considering. "no...I could never do that" She sighed, shakeing her head skepticaly. "Why not?" he questioned with an excited grin. "Because...I have no experience. I mean, what would I put on my resume?" She asked with a shrug.

"A picture of this room!" je exclaimed, giving a gesture at his suroundings. She thougt once again, placeing an hand on her chin. "Well...it was a lot of fun. What do you think?" She asked, turning to Sayid.

"I think its worth a try" he assured with a gentle grin. "ok...I'll do it" She agreed. Boone's grin only widened as he stared back at her. "Wow, Little Shan's growing up" He mused teasingly, acting as if he were going to cry.

"Stick it in your ear" She retorted playfully, giving him the finger before going of to search for her camera.

"I hate maternity cloths" Claire pouted, stareing down at her rounded belly in the mirror. "Aw" Charlie tried to sound sypathetic as he glanced at her over his shoulder while fiddling with the coler of his shirt. She conteniued stareing at the two dresses on the bed. One, a little black dress with thin straps and a little black piece of ribbon that ran right under the bust line. The other was simalar, only halter style, and a bright red.

"Charlie, what do you think?" She asked, turning to him hopefully. He sighed, and made his wat over, giving each dress a decent look-over. "Why cant you just wear this?" he questioned jokenly, indicatieing the bra and jeans she was wearing now. "Charlie..." insisted, titlting her head to the side.

"Oh come on. After all, it is my birthday" He remined her, pulling her closer to him as he wraped his arms around her hips. "Not gonna happen" she assuered, giving him a quick peck before turning back to her dresses.

"CHARLIE!" Liam called from down stairs, letting all know he had arrived. "Shut up, Liam" Michelle's voice soon fallowed. "I better go down and see what he wants" Charlie sugested, giving her another quick peck before heading downstairs.

"My god. You look like a mess" Liam teased as he made his way down the steps. His shirt was still unbuttoned half way, untucked, with an untied tie dangling around his neck.

"Blow me" Was his response. "I think you look Nice" Kate complimented from Jack's side. "Why thank you, Kate" he replied sarcasticly,contneuing to fumble with the buttons of his shirt.

"Is Claire still upstairs?" Michelle questioned. He nodded, to bussy trying to concentrait to answer her properly. "I think I'll go up and give her a hand" she sugested, and headed up the stairs. "I'll come to" Kate added, fallowing her up. For a moment, the room was silent.

"Oh Jesus Christ, Charlie! Let me do it" Liam snapped finlay, and violently began helping his brother with his tie.

"Hey Claire" Michelle grinned, peaking in through the door. She was now in the little black dress and black sandles, being far to Pregnet to wear heels. "Hi" She smiled back at them through the mirror as they made their way in.

She held up her hair, trying to decide rather to put it up or down. "Oh, look!" Kate teased, pointing at one of the five hickeys on her neck. "Oh shut up" Claire muttered in response, and decided it would be best to leave it down.

"Alright, I'm ready" She assured, turning on her smile once again. "Yeah, we should get down their before one of the boys hurt themselves" Kate agreed, and the three headed downstairs.

In L.A.: Hospital

The hospital was pretty much empty, besides the few nurses walking back and forth down the hall. It was quiet, in an eery sort of way. In movies, hospitals were always noisy. People running down the halls, doctors yelling back and forth to one another, wheels rattling across a sleek floor beneath a wounded body and an attached IV. But here, it was utterly silent. Once gain, Boone didn't know why he was there, stareing at a girl he'd never spoken too like she was his flash and blood. As he stared at her sleeping face, he wondered what her voice sounded like, and for some odd reason, he found himself longing to hear her speak.

It was at that moment when her eyes slowly came open. She blinked a few times, looked around in attempt to figure out where she was. A nurse hurried in Before Boone could even make a sound. It was the doctors Diagnosis that she may never have woken up. Then again, having no idea what had put her to sleep in the first place didn't give him much ground. Her pale green eyes shifted from side to side in rapid confusion as the nurse checked the pulse of her wrist, and felt her forehead to make sure she wasn't running a fever.

"What happened?" She questioned, her voice more than estranged after being in a comma for more than two months. "We were rescued" Boone explained from his place beside her. She jotted a look at him, haveing no since of reconization towards him at all. "I was one of the survivers on the other end of the island" He explained, trying o ease her bewilderment to some extent. She blinked at him once agian, still not understanding.

"Ley down" the nurse instructed as she checked the I.V. The girl leaned back agenst the pillows as told, but kept both eyes on him. "Why are you here?" She questioned softly. "I...I really don't know. I guess I was curious to see how you were doing. Wanted to make sure you were ok" He explained, laughing uncomfortably. "Am I?" She asked in a worried reply, glanceing back and foth between him and the nurse. "We arn't exactly sure what the illness is, but your were unconchous when the rescu plain came. With you being in a comma state, there wasn't much we could do to find the problem" The nurse explained casualy. But the girl simply stared back at her, giving no reply. "You just stay here and relax, I'm going to get the doctor" the women explained, and hurried off. "Has any one else been here?" she asked, tiredly, turning her attention back to him. "Yeah.. Thomas was here a few days ago" He explained, still a little awkward. She nodded once again, and laid her head back agenst the pillows.

Sydny: At resturant

"Claire, you alright?" Charlie asked in concern, watching as she continued to stare down t her stomach. "Oh, yes. I'm fine...there just kicking...alot...and now I have to pee" She explained before pushing out of her chair. "Be right back" She assured, a little embarrassed, giving Charlie a kiss on the cheek before she headed off in search of a bathroom. "Don't you just love pregnet women?" Charlie grinned, turning back to his company. "No" Liam answered, giving a little accusing glare at Michelle.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She questioned, raising an eye brow in his direction. "Nothing dear" He replied in a sweet tone, laying his hand over hers. She gave a fake, sarcastic smile in return before taking another sip of her drink. "Excuse me" Kate said suddenly, trying to draw little attention to herself as she pushed out of her chair and headed off in the same direction as Claire.

"I knew our women were becoming inseparable, but now their even going to the bath room together" Jack noted jokenly. "Maybe their having an affaire" Charlie suggested sarcastically. The two shared a little laugh. "Yeah...leaving me out of course" Michelle muttered, acting as if offended.

"Your free to join them if you like" Liam assured suggestively, flashing her a grin. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" she questioned accusing, raising an eye brow at him once again.

"Uh...yeah!" Liam replied as if the answer should be obvious. "Humph!" She huffed in response and quickly turned away from him. "Oh come on! Every husband thinks about it! Right, guys?" Liam protested, looking hopefully at his fellow men for a helping hand.

"I was joking" Charlie confirmed, wanting to be no such aid in this argument. "Yeah, I love my wife" Jack assured just as awkwardly as Charlie. "Oh you guys are no help" Liam scoffed. "Or maybe you're the only pervert at this table!" Michelle shoot accusingly.

"Look who's talking" Liam muttered in reply. Michelle's jaw dropped, looking utterly offended.

"Open mouth, insert foot" Charlie noted, shaking his head. "Thanks, you're a real help" Liam muttered sarcastically, glaring at his brother. Charlie grinned, un fazed. Michelle cleared her throat, deliberately turning his attention back to her. "Look, Michelle, I'm sorry" He apologized. She considered it for a moment, and decided to forgive him.

She flashed him a smile, leaning over to give him a kiss. "PDA!" Charlie and Jack both hollered in unison. Liam continued the kiss, flipping them off with a free hand as they went along.

"Kate!" Claire muttered, surprised to see Kate walking out of one of the stalls at the same time. "Oh, hi." Kate grinned, a bit fake. "What's wrong?" Claire questioned in concern, picking up on it immediately. Kate hesitated for a moment. "Well...ok, I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to tell the guys, especially Jack" Kate insisted. Claire nodded, showing that she understood.

"I think I'm Pregnet" Kate explained nervously. Claire's jaw dropped. "Oh my god!" She gasped, covering her mouth in shock. Kate nodded. "I don't think it's Jacks" She added miserably. "Have you sceen a doctor?" Claire questioned.

"Just Jack, and he sure as hell dosent know" Kate answered, leaning back agenst the wall. "Well you should go and get a DNA test. Make sure" Claire suggested optimistically. "I want to! But I don't have an excuse" Kate explained helplessly. Claire thought for a moment. "Oh! You could come with me! I'll tell Jack I'm going in for a check up, and I want you to come!" Claire suggested with way to much enthusiasms.

"But Jack's your doctor.." Kate reminded, looking at her a little strangely. "Oh...right..." Claire blushed with embarrassment. "Well...we could just tell him were somewhere else" Claire shrugged.

"That might work..." Kate agreed with a nod. "Yeah." Claire smiled, slightly proud of herself for coming up with a plan. "Thanks, Claire" Kate grinned, wrapping her arms around her once again.

"Hey, what are pregnet friends for?"

Back at house:

Locke sat on the couch, Ben plopped on top his lap as the two watched the Discovery Chanal, both seeming surprisingly interested. "How can you watch this junk?" Megan questioned, eyes glued to the screen. "Well, he was raised in this sort of environment" Locke reminded her. Megan gave a little shrug, and grabbed another hand full of pop corn. "So what do you do?" She asked, turning to Locke. If they were gonna watch boring ass TV, she might as well strike up a conversations...even if it was with a creepy bald guy.

"Well, I used to work at a box company before the plain crash" He explained simply. "A box company?" She raised an eye brow. "Why dose every one keep doing that? Is it really that surprising?" he questioned good naturally. "Yeah! Cause from what I'm told your like a...mighty hunter" Megan exclaimed. Locke gave an amused, modest laugh. "Let me guess, Charlie told you that?" Locke predicted.

"Yeah. He said you saved his life or something" She added. "I wouldn't put it that way" he shrugged. "Well, all I'm saying is when you start working again it better not be in some damn box company" She insisted firmly.

"If you say so" Locke chuckled in response.

Back to resturant:

"you feeling ok?" Liam questioned in concern. "Yeah" Charlie assured, though his the mechanical drown of his voice made it seem like he was lieing. Liam tired to fallow his gaze. He'd been stareing violently across the room for what seemed like a long time. Jack must have noticed it to, because he was looking in the same direction.

"Oh man..." he sighed, glancing away after realizing what Charlie was looking at. " what?" Liam questioned curiously, not seeming to get it. "Thomas" Charlie grumbled bitterly, stareing at the man across the room. "Who's Thomas?" Liam questioned in confusion.

"He's Bens _biological_ father" Jack explained conspicuously. "Oh...shit" Liam muttered in realizations of the problem. "Fucking bastard" Charlie mumbled in a low rumble. "Now, Charlie. Just try to ignore him. He doesn't know were here" Jack suggested, trying not to look in his direction. Just as he spoke, Kate and Claire emerged from the bath room side by side. Of course, walking right past Thomas. He spotted Claire eminently, after all, who couldn't?

"Claire?" He called from behind her. She stopped dead in her tracks, eyes wide. "Thomas?" She questioned, without turning around. Finally, she forced herself to face him. "What are you doing here?" she questioned, trying to sound polite, rather she felt like it or not. "I...well actually I came to talk to you" He explained, taking a deep gulp. "Oh...now's not a really good time" She explained nervously, glancing back over at Charlie, who had his eyes fixed on them, despite Jack's insistence that he look away.

When he was angry, his eyes burned. And rather or not he was angry at her, she could feel them scorching her back as she turned back to Thomas. "Well, it won't take long" he assured, optamisticly. She sighed, unable to make a good argument. "I just wanted to say that I want Charlie to adopt Ben" He explained simply.

"You do?" She questioned with surprise. "Yes...after all, he is Ben's father. He should be able to make it official" Thomas confirmed, still a bit awkward. "That's great!" She exclaimed, her grin widening. She gave him a quick hug, arms around his shoulders. It lasted about to seconds, but it was enough to make Charlie stand up, pushing his chair back. Liam grabbed his arm, makeing sure he didn't move. By that time, Claire had already moved away. Her and Kate made their way back.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Charlie hissed as she approached him. "He wants you to adopt Ben" she explained. "what?" Charlie questioned in confusion. "He said that's why he's here. He wants you to adopt Ben" She confirmed, taking a seat once again. "Is he serious?" Charlie asked in confusion, lowing back into his own chair. "He seemed serious" she replied, looking at Charlie as if he were crazy.

"Yeah, but I mean, is he serious? This isn't some sorry attempt to regain your affection or anything?" Charlie questioned again. "I don't think so" She answered, mildly confused. "Are you sure?" he tried to confirm. "Charlie, I don't know!" She exclaimed, letting the mood swings get the best of her. He took a deep breath, calming himself. "I'm sorry" he apologized sweetly. She smiled, letting him know it was Ok.

"Well...that was awkward" Jack noted, still sounding a little uncomfortable. Liam nodded in agreement, that is before Michelle gave him a little smack on the chest. "You ok?" Jack asked, turning to Kate. "'I'm fine" She answered quickly, in an overly cheerful voice. He smiled, not at all suspicious. "Some one should make a toast" Michelle suggested, hoping to make the situation a little less awkward. "I'll go" Kate took up the offer quickly. "Uh oh..." Jack muttered to himself. "Hey!" She smacked his chest, playfully. He grabbed her hand, holding it in his before giving her what was meet to be a quick peck, but lasted longer than expected.

Charlie cleared his troat loudly to grab there attention. It didn't seem to faze them. "Uh..guys?" Michelle questioned, tapping Kate on the shoulder. Kate simply ignored her, though she appeared a bit more amused than she should have been. "Kate!" Claire called, finally grabbing her attention. Kate giggled in embarrassment, folding her hands in her lap innocently.

"So much for makeing things less awkward" Liam muttered sarchasticly. "As I was saying.." Kate spoke up, now ready to continue.

"During my 'stay' on the island, Charlie made life so much easier for every one. Despite getting himself hurt atleast once a week, his cute since of humor and exocentric, some times weird ways brought a great deal of comfort to our lives" she began proudly.

Claire smiled over at Charlie, who's hand was gradually makeing its way up her bare leg.

Now that were back home, I couldn't see my life without his cute since of humor, and eccentric, sometimes weird ways. To Charlie" she tipped her glass in his direction.

"To Charlie"

The others repeated her words, rasing their glaces and taking a sip, except Claire, for two reasons. One, without alcohol in your glass, there was really no point. Two, She was to preoccupied with the hand gliding up her thigh to talk or move.

Kate sat back down, giving a little glance over at Jack. It seemed that each couple suddenly had their eyes on each other. "Any one else ready to go?" Liam questioned without removing his eyes from Michelle. "Yeah" Jack answered quickly. Charlie nodded in agreement. The group quickly got up, and headed out.

Back at house:

"Thank god!" Megan moaned as she opened to the door. "Claire, I've never been so happy to see you" she sighed, laying her head on Claire's shoulder a soon as she walked in. "What did you do to her?" Claire questioned sarcastically, looking up at Locke, who had Ben on his hip, half asleep as usual. "Discovery Chanal" he explained simply, passing Ben over to Charlie.

Claire giggled in response, giving Megan a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "Well, we'll just clear out of here. I'm sure you guys want your 'privacy'" Megan explained teasingly as she picked up her coat. Charlie nodded, pulling his arm around Claire's waist. He watched as the two made their way at the door, pushing it shut behind them. "Come on, peanut. Lets get you upstairs" He suggested, talking to Ben, who was already asleep on his shoulder as he headed for the stairs.

"Meet you in the bed room, two minutes" he assured, glancing back at Claire with a sarcastic wink. She shook her head.

L.A.: Shannon's apartment

"Ok, so what do I wear to the interview?" Shannon questioned, looking at Sayid over her shoulder as she looked through the thousands of cloths in her closet. "Go naked' he suggested jokenly. Her aw dropped, acting shocked.

"I'd hire you" he assured before cracking a smile. "Well, I'm pretty sure my employer is either a women, or gay" She reminded him, turning her attention back to the cloths. "What if she's a gay women?" he questioned, rasing an eye brow at her from his spot on the bed.

"Then you just might have some competition" she replied suggestively. He smiled, amused, as she pulled something from a hanger. "Hmm, maybe this will work" She muttered, and pulled off the white shirt she'd currently been wearing. He watched carefully as the cloths was pulled over her head, revealing her flat stomach and light pink bra. She slipped the silky, dark green top on and turned to the mirror. "I miss my blond" She pouted, looking at her reflection.

"Me too" he assured sympotheticly, taking her hand in his as he reached over from the bed. She turned to him, blushing._ I never blush_, she thought to herself before his eyes caught hers and all thoughts in her head diminished. "You look great" he assured with a gentle smile as she waved her hand in his. She sighed, with a smile, not knowing what to say.

He pulled her closer to him by the hand, leaning up to kiss her. She sat down on the bed beside him, flipping her air before continuing the kiss.


	7. A Nigt To Remember

Lostlorenzo: I got the December 17th from my one of my friends birthday, and I think it has a nice ring. I never thought about the Lord of the Rings thing, but don't feel bad, I'm a Hobbit lover too. Thanks for the compliment on Charlie, I find his character extremely amusing, because he can say or do just about anything and it always turns out great. My mom has banned me from spoilers as well, but like you said, that doesn't really stop anything. So I guess now we can keep each other posted!

FATE: The Next Life

A Night To Remember Is A Night you'll Forget

"You ready to go?" Claire asked, turning to Kate as she walked out of the bath room. "Yep" Kate assured as she pulled on her jacket. "Kay, just let me get my coat" Claire noted, pulling it off the hanger beside the door. Charlie watched the two talk with his back agenst the front door, arms crossed over his chest.

"Hunny, you gotta move" Claire explained, looking him up and down. "But I don't want you to leave" he explained, titling his head slightly before leaning forward, pressing his lips agenst hers. Kate rolled her eyes impatiently. "Charlie...sweetie... I gotta go" She tried to convince, but every time she pulled away his lips pressed agenst hers once again.

"No" he muttered, berrying his face into her neck. "Charlie!" She gasped, becoming a bit uncomfortable with his overly affectionate behavior. "Jesus Christ" Kate muttered, deciding to take action. She grabbed the door knob and jerked it open, knocking them both back a little.

"Hunny, let go" Claire insisted, prying herself out of Charlie's arms. He pouted like a little boy as she made her way to the door. "Love you" She assured, flashing him a smile over her shoulder and giving a little finger-wave before disappearing out the door behind Kate.

"Man. What has gotten into you?" Jack questioned, rasing an eye brow at him. "I don't know" He explained bluntly. "I just...don't want to be without her, even for a second" He explained as he made his way over. "I think this whole baby thing is starting to get to me. I just love having a family. Its weird" he continued, plopping down on the couch beside Jack.

"Why weird?" Jack questioned, smiling generally. "Cause, I'm a loner. All my life, excluding the last two year and a half of it, I've been relatively alone and now I'm surrounded by people" he explained.

"Well, if I remember correctly, you hated that half of your life" Jack reminded him. "Well yeah...but it was the way I lived. Now everything different. At first I was worried I couldn't handle it, but I can. And its all so great, I don't want to miss out on any part of it" Charlie explained, grinning like a maniac.

"I know what you mean. I can't wait until me and Kate start a family so I can stop hogging yours" Jack explained, smiling at Ben who was on the floor by his feet. "Well, it may be coming sooner than you think..." Charlie noted conspicuously. "And why's that?" Jack questioned, pulling Ben up onto his lap.

"Because Kate's late" Charlie replied, stopping to snicker at his own little rhym. Jack didn't find it amusing. "What? How do you know?" Jack questioned in shock. "Believe me, I've been around pregnet women enough to know how they act. Kate is nocked up" Charlie assured.

"Oh my god...I'm gonna be a dad..." Jack mused, still to stunned to show much emotion, thou a lazy smile was spreading across his face. "Oh it gets better" Charlie explained. "It dose?" Jack raised an eye brow at him.

"Oh yeah" Charlie grinned. "How?" Jack questioned impatiently. "Because, she's not the only one..."

Liam's House:

"I'm pregnet" Michelle explained casually as she stared at Liam across the coffee table. "That's nice dear..." he muttered, paying little attention as he flipped through the pages of his magazine. "Wait..." He realized he'd herd something a little off, and looked up.

"I said I'm Pregnet, you inconsiderate jerk!" she snapped, climbing to her feet and turning her back to him. "My god, that's great!" He exclaimed, quickly moving out of his recliner and placing his hands on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me you ass whole" She exclaimed, pushing his hands off her shoulder. He smiled at her, unable to contain his excitement, even if she was being all bitchy. "Whip that stupid grin off your face! You think this is funny?" She was saying, turning to him furiously. "I love you" he beamed, pulling his arms around her whole body so that she couldn't move.

"Oh get off...get off I can't breath...Liam, cut it out" She tried to wiggle out of his hug, but he simply snuggled agenst her. "Ugh...I hate you, you know that" She told, pressing her forehead agenst his. "I know" he grinned, and gave her a quick peck. "So are you positive about this?" He questioned, still grinning like an idiot. "No...I'm going to the doctors this afternoon" she explained unenthusiastically. "I'll drive" he suggested.

"like hell you will"

Hospital:

"How do you feel?" Claire questioned from her chair in the corner. "Uncomfortable" Kate answered from her spot on the little paper table, awaiting the Gynecologist.

"Ha. Now you know how I feel once a week, and its even worse because its Jack doing the doctoring" Claire exclaimed. Kate smiled suggestively, showing she wouldn't mind. "Oh, gross" Claire muttered in disgust.

"What? Theres nothing wrong with playing doctor every once and a while" Kate grinned teasingly. "Ew...great, now I have to throw up. I'll be right back" Claire sighed, slowly rising out of her chair and heading down the hall. She was about half way to the bathroom when she literly bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry." She apologized, looking up at the nervous man. "Liam?" she questioned, in surprise. "Claire, what are you doing here?" he questioned. "I'm pregnet. What are you doing here?" She questioned, in a 'duh' sort of way.

"Michelle's pregnet" he grinned excitedly. Claire's jaw dropped. "Her two!" She exclaimed before realizing what she was saying. She quickly covered her mouth, as if she could shove the words back in. "Why, who else is pregnet?" He questioned in confusion. She thought quickly. "Me, silly" she replied, trying to cover.

"Claire.." He looked at her bluntly, knowing she was lieing. "And Kate..." She gave in with a pout. "Wow...this can't be good" he muttered to himself. "Claire!" Kate called from inside the room as the doctor slipped in. "Oh, that's me! Come on" She exclaimed, grabbing Liam's hand and pulling him in.

"Liam?..Claire, get him out of here!" Kate exclaimed when she spotted him in the door way. "Why?" Claire questioned in confusion. "Because, I don't want him looking at my vagina!" Kate explained in a raging whisper.

"Oh please, no one's looking at your vagina...except him" Claire assured her, giving a little nod towards the doctor. "Ms Pace. Nice to see you again" the doctor greeted with a fake smile, makeing it clear he dreaded her presence.

"Hi" She grinned sweetly, and gave a little mechanic wave, despite his rude attitude. "Ok, Kate. Lets take a look" the doctor turned to her with an Unenthused sigh. Kate whimpered uncomfortably, trying to keep a smile. Claire, was trying _not_ to smile.

Charlie and Claire's house:

"Jack, are you sure about this?" Charlie questioned, standing on a chair as he continued lighting the candles. "Positive" Jack assured from across the room. He was doing the same, although with the gift of height, he didn't need a chair.

"Kate's gonna flip" Charlie noted, finishing up the last candle and take a leap of his chair, landing bare foot on the ground a little unsteady. "I know, it'll be great" Jack mused excitedly. "I must say, I've never sceen you so happy" Charlie noted, smiling back at his friends.

Jack laughed in response, it was a sound no one heard very often. "Here's the rose" Charlie announced, handing him a long stemmed red rose he had pulled out of a shoe box on the shelf.

"Thanks man. Hey, why do you keep roses in shoe boxes?" Jack questioned curiously. "Claire dose it, not me." Charlie shrugged. "Hope its nothing sentamentle" Jack noted with a laugh.

"No, I stole it from the little garden outside the hospital and gave it to her" Charlie explained casually."How romantic" Jack noted sarcastically. "She thought it was" Charlie shrugged and continued lighting candles, placing one on each steps. "Man, you guys have a lot of candles" Jack noted, pulling another box out from the basement.

"Again. All Claire. She buys them constantly" Charlie explained from the top of the steps. "Hippies" Jack mumbled to himself. Charlie laughed from upstairs, disappearing for a moment as he lit the last few candles before makeing his way back down. "How do I look?" Jack questioned, fixing his callor for the ten thousandth time.

"Sexy" Charlie teased. "Thanks" Jack grinned Sarchasticly. "Alright, I'm gonna head outside. The girls should be home soon." Charlie noted, picking his guitar off the floor before heading out.

"Wish me luck" Jack called after him. It wasn't long before Kate's car pulled up at the curb, and the two girls climbed out. "Is that Charlie?" Claire questioned, squinting at the man sitting on their porch. "Why is he outside?" Kate questioned as they walked up the drive way.

It was Charlie, indeed. Sitting on a the steps of their front porch playing guitar, hoodie and all. It reminded Claire of the island, how he would sit on the beach and play for hours. "Hey, hun" She smiled down at him. "Hey" he grinned up at her.

"What are you doing out here?" She questioned, eyeing him strangely. "Yeah, did you and Jack have a fight?" Kate teased. "yeah, we decided to see other people. I picked Claire" Charlie grinned Sarchasticly, grabbing Claire's hand in his and pulling her down to his side.

Kate rolled her eyes. "You go on in, I need to talk to Claire for a minute" he explained, pulling his arm around Claire's waist. Kate eyed him skeptically before heading up the steps.

She walked inside and shut the door before Noticering Jack standing in the middle of a room light only by candles that flickered all over the room. The lights hand all been turned out, and the only color she could see was a bright red rose in his hand.

"Jack, what is all this?" She questioned in aw. He simply smiled nervously, and slowly kneeled down. "Oh god..." She muttered, covering her mouth in shock . "Kate, will you merry me?" Jack questioned, pulling a little silver ring out of his pocket. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she smiled down at him.

"Yes!" She choked out in a sob, her hand shaking as he slid the ring on. "I love you, Kate" He exclaimed softly as he rose to his feet, her palm pressed agenst his. "I love you too" she smiled up at him. He leaned down, closing the space between them and opened his mouth agenst hers. Her grip on his hand tightened as the kiss deepened. Slowly, he moved to her neck, pulling away seconds later.

"I know" he explained, looking down at her once again. "Know what?" she questioned, eyes opening slowly. "That your pregnet" He explained, a grin spreading across her face. "You do?' She questioned, shocked.

He nodded, pulling both her hands up to his chest. "I can't wait" he assured, leaning in to kiss her again. She pulled her arms around his neck, standing to her tiptoes to keep a leveled height. Her eyes trailed over to the stairs, where the row of candles led. "Hmm...I wonder where those will take me" She noted suggestively.

"Lets find out" he grinned, wrapping his hand around hers and leading her up the steps.

Out side, Porch:

Charlie, what is going on out there? Claire questioned, glancing back at the window. "Jack is purposing" he explained secretively. "What!" She exclaimed. "Yeah, after I told him she was pregnet he got all kinds excited" Charlie explained casually.

"Aw...wait, what? He knows? _You_ know? How did you know?" She rambled in a panic. "Female intuition" Charlie replied sarcastically. "Was he man?" she questioned, worriedly. "If you were listening, you'd know that he was all kinds of excited" He reminded her.

"Sorry, I'm just...I don't know what I am" She explained, shacking her head in confusion. "How about beautiful, gorgeous, perfect?" he grinned, leaning in close to her face. " I was thinking crazy...but those will work" She grinned back, nuzzling her nose agenst his.

"God, were disguising" he noted, pushing the guitar off his lap. "I know, Pregnet women and her husband makeing out on the steps of a suburban home" She agreed, pulling her arms around his shoulders.

"Well, we could always do it in Kate's car" he suggested playfully. "I don't think she'd like that very much" Claire noted sarcastically. "What? They do it in our living room, our shower, our hall way..." Charlie began listing. 'Good point" She shrugged, hoping to her feet. She held his hand in hers, guiding him over to the car.

Next morning, L.A.:

"Your kidding! Oh my god, that's great! Of course, we'll be there! When's the date?' Shannon was talking giddily to a the person on the other end of the phone. Sayid watched her from the front door after just walking in as she searched for a piece of paper. "Uh, hu. Yep. Alright. Can't wait! Bye!" She grinned before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" He questioned as he pulled off his jacket. "Kate. She's Pregnet. Her and Jack are getting married!" Shannon explained, turning to him with an excited great. "oh" he exclaimed with surprise. "When?"

Shannon held out the post-it, and recited aloud. "Were having it in two weeks exactly. I want to get married before I get fat" She smiled back at him. "Well, that explains it" he nodded with a laugh, leaning agenst the counter beside her. "She wants us to get there a week early so I can help her pick out a dress" Shannon added. "Its fine with me" he assured, giving her a quick peck.

"Great, I have to call Boone" she explained, picking up the phone again. He smiled, leaning his head agenst hers as he diced the number.

Back at Charlie and Claire's:

"Why are we here?" Michelle sighed moodily as she plopped down on the couch. "Me and Jack are getting married" Kate squealed excitedly. "Oh my god!" Magen exclaimed. "That's great!" Liam agreed. Michelle rolled her eyes and Locke simply grinned.

"We've got it all planned out. Its in two weeks, were having it a the little park buy the beach, out doors of course. Me and all the brides maids are going shopping this weakened, soon as Shannon and Sun get here" Kate continued, ignoring any of Michelle's little mimicking faces.

"When the bachelor party?" both Charlie and Liam questioned in unison. Both their female companions smacked them on the chest. "Next weekend" Jack answered in the form of a cough. Kate rolled her eyes, shaking her head disapproving.

"Well we better have a bachelorette party to, seeing as how I'm gonna be stuck with this ass for the rest of my life" Michelle suggested teasingly, throwing a glance in Liam's direction. Liam just smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh trust me, we will" Kate assured with a grin.

Next weakened:

"Charlie!" Claire called from the bed room. With in seconds he was in the door way. "What's wrong?" he questioned breathlessly. "How did you get up here so fast?" She questioned, eyeing him strangely.

"Why dose that matter?" he asked in reply, giving her a similar look. She thought for a moment, and gave an innocent shrug. He couldn't help but smile.

"So may I ask why you called me?" He questioned, leaning agenst the open doorway. "Um...I don't remember" She admitted sweetly. "You've been doing that a lot you know. Maybe you should go see a doctor" Charlie suggested as he made his way into the room.

"Your just trying to get me out of the bachelorette party" She protested accusingly. "What? Never!" he exclaimed sarchasticly, now standing at her side. "Nice try" she teased, giving him a quick kiss before heading downstairs.

Kate was greeting Shannon just as the came down. At first, Claire barely recognized her what with the brown hair and being wrapped in Kate's death hold of a hug. But knew it was her when she saw Sayid come in close behind.

"Sayid!" Claire grinned, makeing her way over to him. "Claire, you never change" he noted, looking down at her six month pregnet stomach after giving her a quick hug. "Ah! Claire!" Shannon squealed through teary eyes before attacking her in a hug.

"Oh I missed you so much! And Ben? Aw, where is he?" She questioned, holding her at arms length. "He's in the kitchen with Jack" Claire explained. Shannon quickly scurried off to go find him.

"Hello everyone" Charlie greeted as he wondered into the room, looking perfectly casual in a thin white T-shirt, inside out of course, and plaid pajama pants. "I see your dressed for the occasion" Kate teased as he made his way over to the crowd.

"I'm sorry Kate, we can't all look as good as you-" he began to reply, but his words were cut off when he was nearly tackled by an overly excited Shannon. "Woo, who is this?" He questioned, suddenly startled as he looked over to she a short haired Brunette.

"Its me, stupid!" Shannon exclaimed, giving him a playfully smack on the chest. "What? Where's the blond?" he questioned in confusion, lifting a chunk of her hair. "Ugh! Don't want to talk about it" she sighed, makeing her way back over to the girls.

The door opened once again as Sun, Michael and Walt entered, sending Shannon into a over-enthused hug-attack once again. Charlie held Ben, who was a little confused on why so many people were coming in the house. Claire sat beside them on the couch, holding her stomach and winching slightly.

"You alright?" Charlie questioned with concern, laying his hand over hers. "Yeah. But there kicking like crazy" She pouted, squeezing his hand a little. "Hey, cut it out you two. Don't make me come in there" Charlie joked, laying his head agenst her stomach. "Come on Claire, we gotta go" Kate called.

"You heard her" Claire grinned, leaning down to give him a kiss. "Aw..." he pouted in protest, but reluctantly sat up. "I'll see you tomorrow" She assured, running her thumb on the back of his neck. "You better" he grinned, giving her a second kiss before letting her go. She smiled at him over her shoulder before fallowing the other girls out the door.

at store:

"Ok, how about this one?" Kate questioned as she looked at herself in the mirror. "To plain" Shannon noted at the long white dress, Sun and Michelle both nodded. Claire, was not paying attention. Kate wrinkled her nose disappointedly and headed back into the dressing room.

" Man, I wish Jack was here. He'd could tell me exactly what to wear" Kate sighed from inside as she unzipped the dress.

"If it were up to Charlie to pick out my wedding dress, I'd be going naked" Claire noted with a laugh. "Yeah, well Jack's not a pervert" Kate teased, flashing her a smile from over the stall before she pulled the dress over here head.

"Sure he's not" Claire agreed sarcastically. "Well, I'd rather go naked then think of what Liam would have me weairing" Michelle noted skeptically. "I'd be the bondage queen"

"I don't know. Sayid helped me pick out what to wear to my interview, he might be helpful when it comes to wedding dresses" Shannon noted. "Interview?" Claire questioned curiously.

"Oh, yeah! I'm trying to be and interior designer" She explained excitedly. "Oh, that's great!" Claire exclaimed, looking up with a smile. "Guys!" Kate squealed, grabbing their attention. She stood before them in a long, ankle length gown in an ivory shade. It had think spaghetti straps, and dropped down into a gathering of silky fabric at her bust, fitting relatively loosely to her curves, but tightened at the hips, and flowed down into a wavy skirt, shining golds and silvers in the florescent light.

"Oh my god" Shannon choked, a tear of joy rolling down her cheek. "You look so beautiful" Claire noted, looking as if she were going to cry herself.

"I know!" Kate squeaked, turning back to the mirror once again. "You think Jack will like it?" she questioned, glancing back at them over her shoulder.

"Are you kidding? He's gonna cream his pants when he sees you" Michelle assured bluntly."Michelle!" Kate gasped, covering her mouth and blushing.

"What?"

back at the house:

"Alright, so who called the striper?" Jack questioned with a grin. Liam raised his hand, taking the blame. Every one clapped in his honor.

"Striper_s_" he corrected with a grin. More cheers and applause sounded. "So what do we do until then?" Jack questioned. "I vote for getting drunk" Boone suggested. "I'll get the alcohol" Charlie offered, and pushed himself off the floor. He returned in moments with a full carton and gradually passed them around.

"You know how long its been since I had a decent bear?" Liam questioned as he gazed at the Jack-Daniels in his hand. "No" the other five replied simply.

"Well its been...how long have me and Michelle been married?" He questioned sarchasticly. "What? The wife dosent let you drink?" Jack questioned, twisting the cap off his bottle.

"No, but she only buys the shitty _Australian _stuff" he explained with a roll of his eyes before taking a sip. "Thank god I live in America" Boone grinned to him. "Me two" Michael added.

"Your lucky. Claire won't have beer in the house" Charlie grumbled resentfully. "Well your not suppose to drink anyways" Liam reminded him with a grin. "Blow me" Charlie muttered in response before taking a sip.

"Such language! Who thought you such awful words?" Liam questioned teasingly in a mockery of a proper English women, most likely their own mother.

"Uh...you!" Charlie replied accusingly. "Fair enough" Liam shrugged, and took another sip of his drink. "So what do you think the girls will be doing tonight?" Jack questioned curiously.

"If Shannon's in the lead, they'll be shopping all night" Boone noted sarcastically. "I highly doubt there doing what we're doing, that's for sure" Jack added. "Well of course not, they're all pregnet" Charlie reminded.

"Except Shannon" Both Sayid and Boone corrected in unison. "Uh...right" Charlie reassured a little uncertainly and took another sip of his beer. Jack shot him a questioning glance, but decided to let it go.

At store:

"Ok, so we got the dresses, and the tuxes, and the cake. What now?" Kate questioned, checking over her notes once again. "Now, we go find a strip club" Shannon suggested with a grin.

"Are you kidding? Jack would kill me!" Kate protested with a laugh. "Oh yeah right, like there not doing the exact same thing" Shannon grumbled persistently.

"They're probably just sitting around the house drinking and talking about sex or cars or gas or what ever it is men talk about" Michelle assured. "So? Come on, Kate! Its your last night as a free women! Get some ass while you still can!" Shannon insisted.

"I'll be getting lots of ass during my marriage, thank you very much" Kate assured bluntly. "Yeah, all over my house" Claire muttered resentfully. "Oh please. With an almost two-year old and new born twins you'll barely even notice us" Kate teased, flashing her a smile. "Well we have to do something!" Shannon begged in a whiny tone.

"Like what? Its not like any of us can drink" Kate reminded. "Yeah, and I'm not exactly in the mood to see men stripping. I might have to throw up and offend someone" Claire added with a sigh.

"We could shop some more?" Shannon suggested hopefully. "No!" was the other five girl's response. "I think we should go back to my house, hang out, talk and just relax" Michelle suggested with a dazed smile.

"Relaxing is good" Claire agreed with a similar look. "God! You people are old!" Shannon exclaimed bitterly. "Hey! You're older than me!" Clair protested in a childish voice.

"Come on, Shan. It'll be like a sleep over." Kate tried to persuade. "Ok, but I'm drinking rather the rest of you are or not" Shannon confirmed, giving in with little effort.

Back at the house: Boy's party

"I love this stuff" Liam grinned down at the bottle in hand, not noting the other three infront of him. "Reminds me of me and Michelle's first time" he added, eyes derailing in focus a bit.

"Oh god, not this story again..." Charlie groaned Sarchasticly. "Hey! Its very romantic!" Liam protested with a slur. "Right, back seat of my van, in the parking lot of a Radio Shack" Charlie recapped sarcastically.

"It was a Best Buy, thank you very much" Liam corrected. "Well where ever it was, it was a horrible place for your first shag" Charlie continued persistently.

"It wasn't my first shag!" Liam protested loudly, as if offended. "Oh, right. Because banging a stranger out side a meet-packing plant was _so_ much better" Charlie muttered Sarchasticly.

"Excuse me, I'm not the one who lost my virginity in a tree house!" Liam shot back accusingly. It was at that moment that the gulp of beer Jack had recently downed came flying out of his nose.

"A tree house?" He questioned through his bursts of uncontrollable laughter. "Oh, like you have something better?" Charlie questioned accusingly.

"No, I lost my virginity in my own room like a _normal_ person" Jack assured proudly. "Oh. How boring" Charlie muttered, giving him a wistfully sarcastic grin. "I enjoyed it" Jack mumbled in response.

"I wish I could say the same" Boone announced to no one Imparticular. "Why's that?" Michael questioned curiously. "It was awful. Cheerleaders are not at all what they're made up to be" Boone sighed, stareing down at the bottle infront of him.

"Some where, a young boy's dream just died" Charlie mused. Having finished his first bottle, the one infront of Boone soon disappeared from his range of vision. "Hey!" he protested, snatching it out of Charlie's hand.

"What? I haven't drank in a long time!" Charlie whined, trying to catch some sympathy. "So? Get your own!" Boone snapped in reply. (no sympathy there!)

"That would require getting up" Charlie mumbled helplessly. "Here you go, baby brother" Liam offered with a grin, handing him his beer. "Thank you LIAM" Charlie replied appreciatively, shooting a glare at Boone before taking a sip, soon spitting it back out.

"Ew! What is that?" He choked, makeing a disgusted face. "Oh, sorry. That was the one I was using to spit in" Liam apologize sarcastically. "You're an ass whole" Charlie muttered between a line of cough's.

"what are big brother's for?" Liam questioned, grinning widely.

At Liam and Michelle's: Girl's party.

"Ok, Kate! Your turn" Shannon reminded. "Have you ever danced around naked?" Kate said after a long pause. Shannon, Michelle and Claire's faces all went a bit red.

"Claire?" Kate gasped, eyeing her with surprised. "I was six!" Claire exclaimed in her defense. "Aw, that must of been cute" Kate beamed, forgiving her entirely.

"I was six-teen" Shannon piped up, innocently. "Whore" Kate muttered teasingly. "I did it last week" Michelle noted, for no reason imparticular. All eyes went on her.

"What? There's nothing wrong with a women stripping for her husband!" She uttered defensively.

"Ok...back to the game. Who's next?" Kate spoke up, quick to change the subject. "I am" Claire answered in a perky tone. "Ok...what is your ahem partner's favorite body part?"

The girls all thought for a moment. "Defonetly my ass" Kate answered bluntly. "I don't know yet" Shannon sighed, taking a sip of her drink. "Mine's my hips I think..."Claire noted thoughtfully.

"Legs" Sun noted simply. "Lucky!" Michelle blurted out resentfully. "Why, what's Liam's favorite part?" Kate questioned curiously.

"Are you kidding? He's a complete tittie vulture!" Michelle replied bluntly. Kate and Claire couldn't help but snicker. "Ok, ok. My turn" Shannon interrupted. "Ok, kind of the same question. What is your favorite part on him?"

again, the girls thought for a moment. "I think I like Jacks...tattoos" Kate answered with a far off grin. "That's not a body part, dear" Shannon noted. "Ok, then like his biceps, witch is where the tattoo's are" Kate corrected, giving a little giggle.

"I like Liam's penis" Michelle noted bluntly. The other girls burst out into laughter. "Come on! That's a perfectly legitimate body part!" Michelle protested. "If you say so..." Shannon muttered sarchasticly under her breath.

"And I suppose you have something better?" Michelle questioned accusingly. "Mine's much more romantic" Shannon assured. "Well?" Kate intrusted immanently. "His eyes" Shannon answered proudly. "Oh that's bull shit..." Michelle grumbled skeptically. Shannon's jaw dropped.

"I have half a mind to throw this martini right in your face" Shannon noted, but instead took another swig.

"What about you, Claire?" Kate questioned with mild interest, averting an argument once again. Though a cat fight could very well break out before the night was over.

"Um...his happy trail" Claire answered, blushing slightly. "His what?" Michelle questioned in a slur, although she had nothing to drink.

"His happy trail. You know, the little line of hair guys have that go's from they're belly button to there..." Claire tried to explained, but trailed off uncomfortable. "Penis?" Michelle finished. Claire nodded, face a little read. "Well, you know what they say: "happy trails, lead to happy places" Kate grinned, and clinked her glace agenst Claire's. (none alcoholic of course!)

At that moment the door bell rang. "Who the hell is that?" Michelle questioned in confusion. Claire leaned over, peaking out the window through the curtains.

"Oh my god. They're cops!" She gasped. "Who called the cops?" Michelle questioned in confusion. "Wait a second...Shannon!" Kate turned to her accusingly. "What? I couldn't help it" Shannon grinned shamelessly.

"Are they strippers?" Michelle asked excitedly. Shannon nodded. "Oh god..." Kate gaped as Michelle hopped up and ran to the door.

To be continued.

Note: Yes, I am evil! More soon! And a special thanks to my good friend Alex for the Meat Packing Plant, and Tristan for inspiring the Tree House. I really, REALLY enjoyed wrighting this chapter, so i hope you enjoyed reading it!


	8. Another Night To Remeber

Lirael Goldenhand: Glad you liked it, sorry about the spelling I didn't really read over the last one, I've been getting a bit lazy about that. But I got two new Bata's so the spelling should defonetly improve, thanks for the heads up.

Lostlorenzo: Thanks for the little spoiler, and I'm glad you liked the chapter. It was a lot of fun to write. As for your questioned, it will be answered in the 9th chapter so I decided to let you read for yourself. Enjoy!

FATE: The Next Life

A Night To Remember

(Part two)

**The guy's party: 12:45**

"There you are!" Liam announced with a grin of triumph, pointing an unsteady finger in Charlie's direction. Charlie was in their back yard, laying on his back in the grass. "What the hell are you doing out here? Your missing all the fun!" he continued as he staggered outside, falling to the ground beside his brother.

"But its quiet out here" Charlie sighed, letting his eyes fall shut. "I never understood your fascination with silence" Liam noted. "Its because you don't think" Charlie teased in reply. Liam laughed a little, laying on his back beside him.

"You know. This reminds me of our grandparents house when we were little. You used to hate being around all those people, so mum would make me take you outside." Liam mused as he stared up at the sky.

"Yeah, and you'd get pissed because I wouldn't want to do anything" Charlie added with a laugh. "Yep. You just laid there and stared at sky" Liam agreed with a sigh. Charlie sat up and brushed the broken blades of grass of the back of his shirt.

"Come on, lets go inside"

**The girls Party: 12:45**

"Man...I don't feel so good" Shannon sighed, fallowed by a loud hiccup. "Alcohol dose that to you some times" Kate reminded her with a sarcastic smile. Shannon simply found and leaned back in her chair. "Hey, where'd the guys go?" She asked, looking around in sudden confusion.

"Its almost one o'clock, they're leaving" Sun explained, giving her a sympathetic smile. "Aw..." the blond pouted in response, sinking down further into her seat. She leaned forward, going grab the half empty bottle infront of her.

"Oh, no you don't!" Kate scolded, pulling the bottle away quickly. Shannon bad reaction time, do to the high amount she'd already consumed, kept her going for the bottle after it disappeared. She didn't realize it was gone until her hand smacked agenst the table.

"Hey!" She whined in protest. "I think you've had enough, sweety" Kate assured, patting her on the head a little. "I hate you..." Shannon mumbled resentfully, crossing her arms over her chest as she sulked in the chair. Claire wondered out of the kitchen, a peanut butter jar in one hand, a box of oreos in the other. She plopped down on the couch, twisted the top of the peanut butter open and dipped one of the oreos in. She looked up to see the other five women stareing at her.

"What?" she questioned defensively, shoving the cookie into her mouth seconds later. "Oh god! That's so gross!" Shannon moaned, holding her stomach as if she were going to be sick.

"Its not that bad, you should of seen the stuff I ate in the earlier stages" she noted, taking another cookie out of the package. "I think I'm gonna puke" Shannon moaned, forcing herself to look away. "Can I try some?" Kate questioned, hopefully.

"Sure" Claire smiled sweetly and passed the food to her. "Oh god...not you two" Shannon begged. "Sorry...I got a craving for chocolate, and anther one of peanut butter" Kate shrugged, and took a bite.

"Oh god!" Shannon gasped, cupping her mouth and hurrying to the bath room. "Aw, poor girl can't hold her liquors" Michelle teased. "Well she had what? Seven? " Claire questioned, picking up the bottles witch scrounged Shannon's seat. "No, wait. Ten" She confirmed, pulling the last two out from under the chair.

"So? Back when I was young I could drink twice that much and still walk in a straight line" Micelle exclaimed proudly. "Wow" Kate noted, mildly impressed. "I know! I was great. Now look at me, I can't even drink!" Michelle continued, frowning down at her stomach.

"Huh? No! I was talking about the oreo with peanut butter" Kate noted, with a mouth full of food. "Good?" Claire questioned hopefully. Kate shook her head. "I think I'm gonna have to fight Shannon for the bath room" Kate explained, hoping up and running down the hall.

"More for me" Claire shrugged, and headed off the kitchen. "Claire, you don't have to clean up. Me and Liam can handle it" Michelle explained, makeing no effort to get up. "No, its ok. Charlie never lets me clean at home" Claire assured. "Well, I'm not gonna let you clean here" Michelle assured, and indicated to the chair Shannon had vacated. Claire sighed and took a seat. Pooping her feet up on the table and pulling the food back in her direction.

"This isn't so bad" She noted with a grin before taking another cookie from the bag.

**Next morning:**

"I'm home" Claire announced, wondering in through the door .the room was not at all how she expected it to be. One, it was clean. Two, it was empty. "Charlie?" She called, kicking the door shut behind her. She peered into the kitchen, also spotless and vacant.

"Charlie?"

She could hear faint music coming from upstairs. Slowly, she made her way up. One hand clinging to the rail, the other supporting her back. Charlie sat in the middle of the floor, legs crossed and a guitar across his lap. The sun from the big round window let in a beam of sunlight, forming a circle around him as he played, like his own little spotlight.

He was bare foot, as usual. Wearing a pair of loose black pajama pants, and no shirt. His hair was a mess, clearly slept on. She smiled, leaning agenst the wall as she listened to him play.

"How long have you been there?" he questioned after a while, glancing up at her with a smile. "Not long" she assured, makeing her way over to him. "Good. Earlier I was singing" he explained, helping her ease down beside him.

"God. This was so much easier when I was pregnet with Ben. My stomach was a lot less heavy" She sighed, once makeing it safely down to the hard wood floor.

"Then again, being stuck on an island makes this situation look a little less stressful" She added brightly. He glance up again, flashing her a smile as he continued to play 'Across the Universe' by The Beatles on his guitar. She watched with a dazed smile as the sun hit his hair, makeing it look a lot more blond than normal.

"I love you" she beamed, letting her hand trail down the side of his neck. He gave a modest laugh. "I love you too" he assured, lifting a hand to hers and kissing it across the knuckles. Her cheeks went pink instantly as he curled her hand in his, thumb gently moving over her palm as they lay across his lap. He used his other hand to slide the guitar off his lap before brushing some of the hair away from her face, scooting in closer.

"Your so beautiful" he sighed with a smile, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Funny. I was gonna say the same thing about you" She replied, turning her head to give him a real kiss. His hand moved up to her cheek, then back through her hair, pushing it aside as he moved down to her neck. She began to giggle, unexpectedly, witch triggered him to laugh as well.

"I"im sorry. The babies are kicking _again_!" she explained through her laughter. "Stop kicking your mother! Were trying to make out!" Charlie explained, laying his head agenst her stomach. Claire laughed even more.

"Did it work?" he questioned hopefully, glancing up at her with a grin. She waited a moment, ready to speak, but then felt a kick once again. "No..." She sighed, trying not to laugh. "Damn. They're not even born yet, and already they don't listen to me!" Charlie replied sarcastically.

"Well, they're twin girls...they're gonna be a handful" Claire noted, running her fingers through his hair. "Oh god...I never thought about that" he groaned, pressing his head agenst her belly.

"About what?" She questioned with a laugh, tilting her head to see him. "About having to raise to attractive blond twins and keeping them away from boys" he groaned with a pout. Claire laughed, paring his head sympotheticly. "Exspeicaly if they look like you" he added softly, his voice muffled as he buried his face into her shirt.

"You can handle it. You're a great dad, Charlie" She assured, cupping his face in her hands so they were eye to eye. "And you're a great mum" He assured, leaning in to kiss her once again.

"And we're gonna have great kids" She added with a smile, then kissed him again. "Of course we are" He grinned. He pulled his arm around her, letting her rest her head on his bare shoulder. she slid one arm around his slender waist, the other hand laying on his knee.

"So...you were singing?" she questioned in a hinting tone. "Yes..." he answered a bit hesitantly, glancing over at her out of the corner of his eye. "Will you sing for me?" She questioned hopefully, snuggling agenst him.

"No" he answered simply. "Why not?" she demanded, jaw dropped. "Because, I only sing for myself" he answered modestly. "Oh bull shit! You were in a band!" She exclaimed in disbelief. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't make and argument. "Alright...what do you want me to sing?"

Claire considered for a moment, then opened her mouth to answer.

**Locke's house:**

"I don't get it. Were the guest, how do we end up with the kid?" Boone questioned from the door way. "Don't listen to him, Ben. Boone's just being bitchy" Shannon told as she helped Ben put on his shoes.

"So he's not going home?" Locke questioned, walking out from the kitchen. "Nope. We decided Claire and Charlie needed some alone time" Shannon explained, lifting Ben up of the chair after he was ready to go. "We?" Sayid asked with the raise of an eye brow, standing not far from Boone.

"Yes, we. Me, Kate and Michelle" She explained simply. "So Charlie and Claire had no say in it?" Boone questioned with amusement.

"Well...they didn't object" She answered with a shrug. "Close enough" Sayid teased. She rolled her eyes at him as she headed out the door, Ben held at her hip. Sayid took her hand in his as he folded out behind her.

"Bye, Locke. It was great seeing you again" Boone said with a wave. "You two. Come back any time" Locke insisted, smiling simply as Boone nodded and slid out the door.

"Come on, man. We gotta go too" Michael said as he walked out of the hall. "But I want to stay here with Mr. Locke" Walt protested as he fallowed him out. "I'm sorry man, we gotta go. You'll see him at the wedding" Michele tried to compromise.

"Oh, please?" Walt persisted. "You don't want to sit around here and bug Mr. Locke all day. Come on, me and Sun are gonna take you to the beach" Michael continued, keeping an everlasting patience. "I just spent the last year on a beach!" Walt protested.

Locke tried not to laugh. "Well, then we'll go somewhere else" Michael agreed. "Like wear?" Walt questioned, unenthused. "Any where you want" Michael assure. Walt considered this for a moment.

"Ok..." he gave in with a sigh. "Alright then. Later Locke" Michael gave a wave as he headed to the door. "Bye Mr. Locke!" Walt added. "Bye you two, see you at the wedding." Locke waved in reply as the two walked out the door as well.

"Did you boys have fun last night?" Kate questioned with a hint of suggestiveness as she sat beside Jack in their bed. "Yeah..." he answered, not to quick to give details. "Did you?"

Kate smiled secretively. "What happened?" he questioned curiously. "Nothing really" She laughed. "We just hung out, and Shannon called some strippers" she added casually.

"Oh? That's nothing?" Jack questioned sarcastically. "Well, I'm sure its nothing worse then what you guys did. What did you do?" She asked, reminding herself once again. Jack hesitated to answer, and she gave him a questioning look, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh...nothing" He assured innocently. "Yeah...right" Kate rolled her eyes sarchasticly. He smiled, and pulled his arm around her. Holding her tight around the waist. "I missed you though" He explained with a slightly suggestive smile. "Imaging the stripper's were mere, weren't you?" She questioned accusingly.

"Oh yeah..." He replied sarcastically before breaking into laughter. "Well, maybe on our wedding night I can make that little fantasy come true" She suggested in a highly sexual tone. "Oh?" he questioned in the same manner before leaning in to kiss her.

"Speaking of witch-" She began, breaking the kiss off abruptly. "Where are we going for the hunny moon?" She questioned brightly. "Any where you want" he reapplied, eager to continued the kissing.

"Hmm...how about...oh, hell we'll figure it out later" She exclaimed, pulling him to her by the back of his head into a firm kiss. He pulled his arms around her waist Imidiatly, sliding her onto his lap.

"Good idea" he agreed with a grin, before moving down to her neck.

**A week later:** Charlie and Claire's

"Claire, sweetie, wake up" Charlie was whispering into Claire's ear as he brushed the strands off her face. Claire remained still.

"Come on luv, it's the big day" He tried to persuade, leaving a trail of kisses from her ear to her shoulder. Claire tried not to smile, not wanting to get up. "I can see that smile" he noted, makeing her blue even more "Come on, up we go"

He pulled the comforter off his body, and slid out of bed. Claire snuggled agenst the pillow, hoping he'd let her sleep. _Wrong._ He walked around the bed, throwing the blankets off her entirely, causing her to curl up in a little ball from the sudden cold. He slid his arm under her knees, the other behind her back, near the shoulder and lifted her off the bed.

"Charlie!" She squealed, strugling to get her feet back on the ground. "Well, it got you up" he shrugged with a grin. Claire scowled at him as she re-situated herself. "Come on, now. Get dressed" he suggested, placing a kiss on her forehead. She sighed, and wondered over to the closet, pulling off her tank top as she went, leaving her back bare.

Charlie grinned as he watched her open the doors, pulling the clip out of her hair and letting it tumble down her back. "Hmm...maybe we could be late" he muttered suggestively, hugging her from behind. "Oh no you don't. You pulled me out of bed, now I'm awake and were going on time" Claire explained firmly, trying not to smile at his adorable attempt.

"Ah, so its revenge then?" He questioned, raising an eye brow. "We'll make up later" she assured, giving him a pat on his head before moving to pull out her dress. "Oh..I like make ups" He grinned. Claire shook her head, laughing as she tossed him a shirt.

"Get dressed" she instructed as she removed her own cloths from the plastic cover. "Yes ma'am" he agreed, giving a solute before pulling his shirt on.

**Boone, Shannon and Sayid's hotel: **

"Is Ben dressed?" Boone questioned as he waited immanently before the bathroom door. "Yes, he's all ready to go" Sayid assured with a nod. "Shannon, hurry up! Other people need the bath room you know!" Boone called as he banged on the door once again. "I'M COMING!" She called back in aggravation.

She pushed the door open moments late, nearly knocking Boone to the ground. "Its all yours" She snapped smartly, putting in an ear ring as she walked out. "Finally" He mumbled under his breath, slamming the door behind him. "So, how do I look?" She asked, flashing a smile at Sayid. She turned in a circle so he could get the full experience. "

You look amazing" he assured with a gentle smile. Shannon blushed agenst her will, grinning giddily. "Thank you" She beamed, going over and giving him a hug.

"I'm so excited" she exclaimed with a giggle. "I can't wait to get there. Boone, hurry up you queen I'm ready to go!" She called, pulling on a coat over her dress.

"Shut up" he called from inside, low, but loud enough to here.

**At the Park: **

"Oh! You look so beautiful" Shannon squealed, covering her mouth as a tear of joy rolled down her cheek. Kate blushed, coming over to give her a hug. Every one was there now, each of the bride's made dressed in a two piece outfit. The top of both Claire's and Michelle's were white, and the bottom skirts red. Shannon and Sun's were the same, only reversed.

Sun sat close by in a little folding chair, fidgeting with the bouquets. Michelle had her back agenst a post to the awning witch they stood under, arms crossed over her chest as she smiled back at Kate. Claire stood of some ways, stareing down at her stomach as usual.

"Claire, you should sit down" Kate suggested, once the two moved apart. "No, I'm alright. But, I think I will go get something to drink" She explained. She slipped out of the shade and into the bright sun, her bare feet agenst the grass. The rest of the girls wore heels, but Claire refused.

She wondered over to the table where the snacks and beverages were being healed. "Morning Claire" Jack grinned as he leaned on one arm agenst the table. "Hey, Jack. You look great" she complimented with a smile. "Thank you, so do you" He assured, slightly embarrassed, though he hid it well.

She smiled, beaming down at her stomach. One hand lay there, over the sleek red cloth of her dress, the other holding a cup of water and ice. "How are they doing?" he questioned, noticing her distraction, being seven moths pregnet to the day, it was hard not to notice. "Good. But they've been kicking a lot" She explained. "How often?" he questioned curiously. "All the time! They were kicking so much last night I could barely get to sleep" She explained, stopping at the end of her sentence and glancing down.

She sighed, and rolled her eyes. "They're kicking now" She explained. "May I?" He questioned, holding a hand above her stomach. "Of course" she assured, moving her hand so he could feel. He moved it around for a moment or so, fallowing the kicks. "Wow, your right. They're really active" He agreed.

"No kidding..." She sighed, with a short smile. Laying her hand back on her stomach. "Ow..." she pouted, feeling another hard kick. "Two more months" Jack assured with a smile. His smile fadded as he noticed the expression on her face. She looked pained, and slightly confused as she held her stomach with one hand, gripping the table for support with the other.

"Claire?" he questioned in concern, putting a hand at the small of her back to support her. "Ow" she cried, winching in pain. "Oh no..." he gasped as she gripped his shoulder for support.

"Uh, guys...we have a problem!"

Charlie came running out, Sayid, Michael, Boone and Locke behind him. "What's the matter?" Charlie questioned in concern as Jack helped Claire lower herself into the chair. "I think she's going into labor" Jack explained, turning on his doctor charm. "What? Now?" Charlie questioned in confusion.

"Yes. Now" Jack answered firmly, kneeling down infront of Claire. "Breath.." he instructed, holding her hand. Claire obeyed as best she could, taking in heavy breaths as she held her stomach.

"Charlie, stay here with her. Try to keep her calm. I'll go tell Kate" Jack explained, hoping up quickly. Charlie took his place on the ground, kneeling infront of her.

He held her hand in his, placing a kiss across her knuckles. "Hang in there, luv. Your doing fine" he assured as she squeezed his hand tighter. "Your gonna be fine"

**At the Hospital: **

"Kate, I'm so sorry I ruined your wedding" Claire noted as Charlie helped her into the bed. "Oh, honey! You didn't ruin anything" Kate assured, holding her hand as she stood beside her, still wearing the wedding undergarments beneath her t-shirt and sweat pants.

Claire tried to smile, but was to busy winching at the drastic pains in her stomach to really show it. She held her stomach with both hands, breathing heavily. Shannon frowned, patting her back sympotheticly.

"Where's Charlie?" Claire questioned after the contraction had passed. "He's coming" Kate assured. Just as she spoke, Charlie and Jack entered the room. Jack, being all jazzed up in his medical cloths while Charlie remained in black pants and a white button up shirt that looked like it had been through hell. The collar was flipped up on one side, and the top two buttons were undone. He came to her side quickly and took her hand in his, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"You ready, Claire?" Jack questioned as he pulled un his gloves. She nodded, smiling at Charlie as she squeezed his hand a little tighter. "Alright then, every body out!" he exclaimed sarcastically as the glove snapped to his hand. "Good luck, sweety" Shannon wished, patting her hand in comfort.

"Let me know as soon as they come out" Kate added from the door. The two slipped outside. "Alright then..." Jack continued once they were gone and made his way over.

"Her we go..."

"God, its taking forever!" Kate exclaimed as she passed back and forth. "Just try to relax" Shannon suggested, getting a little annoyed with her. "I can't relax. I want to see the baby!" Kate whimpered as she sunk into a chair. Jack walked out, looking some what exhausted. "How's she doing?" Liam questioned from his own seat.

"Good. She's resting now. Its gonna take a while before they decide to come out. I'm getting a drink, if anything starts to happen, come get me" Jack explained, rubbing his temples as he headed down the hall. "Aw...poor Claire..." Shannon sighed as she glanced into the room through the crack Jack had left in the door.

Charlie had some how managed to slide into the bed with her. Her head rested on his shoulder and his hands were on her stomach, tracing random circles. Both were smiling.

"This seems so much harder then on the island! I mean, come on. Ben was out in like...ten minutes!" Claire rambled tiredly agenst his shoulder. "I know. This is different...they'll be here eventually" Charlie assured, something down her hair, witch ran down her back and shoulder.

"Eventually is a long time" Claire noted. "Maybe I should give them a motivational speech"

Charlie suggested sarcastically. "that won't work...they don't listen to you"Claire reminded skeptically.

"I'll try any ways" He insisted, shifting a little before he began. "Hey girls, its getting pretty late. Were all waiting for you to come out." he began, pulling his arms around her waist a little tighter. Claire gave a little laugh.

" Every one's been saying how beautiful your both gonna be. You'll be in the papers and everything..." he continued. "Nothing" Claire noted, mildly disappointed. Charlie thought for a moment. "Uh...if you come out, I'll give you a cookie?" He said in a suggesting tone that made Claire laugh.

She then grabbed her stomach, feeling another contraction come along. "Oh my god, it worked!" Claire groaned, sitting up as she held her stomach with both hands. "Are they coming?" Shannon questioned from the door way. "Claire nodded, wenching as she held her stomach. Shannon hoped up quickly.

"You guys, the babies are coming. Go get Jack!" Shannon explained to those behind her. Liam hoped up and quickly hurried down the hall. He found Jack just as he was turning from the vending machine, a can of Pepsi in hand. "Jack!" he called breathlessly, swinging around the hall.

Jack stopped in his tracks. "The bobbies's coming" Liam explained. Jack nodded in response and fallowed him back down the hall.

Shannon, Kate and Michelle were all inside, gathered around Claire and telling her to hold on. Charlie was still in the bed with her where the pillows would be, holding her hand as she leaned back agenst the pillow on his lap. Claire's head was down, hair flowing all around her. "Alright Claire, lets try again" Jack suggested, ready to go once again.

She nodded, squeezing Charlie's hand so tight that his fingers turned red. _Thank god it healed,_ he noted to himself as he tried not to winch from the pain.

Anything that could make it easier for her. "Alright, Claire. I want you to take deep breaths" Jack instructed, kneeling down infront of her. Claire nodded in response, taking the air in and letting it out slowly, just as she was told.

"Ok, now push..."

Sayid, Ben, Locke and Boone all sat in the waiting room as the magic happened. Jack was only going to allow Charlie to accompany them, but couldn't convince the girls to leave. Liam, on the other hand to no convecting at all.

"Oh god! I have new respect for woman" he cried, holding onto the wall as he staggered out of the room. "It's a beautiful experience" Locke mused, smiling lightly. "And you know this how...?" Sayid questioned sarcastically, raising and eye brow at him. Locke's smile widened.

"I think I'm gonna be suck" Liam groaned, still using the wall to support him. "Bath rooms down the hall"Boone explained, pointing a thumb in the direction. Liam covered his mouth as he ran. Boone glanced up at the clock. "How much longer do you think its gonna be?" he questioned to his general company.

"Give them time" Locke answered simply. 'They're stubborn" Sayid added in agreement. "Like there father" a voice added from behind. All three turned at once to see a familiar form leaning back agenst the wall in ripped geans and a leather coat. "Sawyer, what are you doing here?" Sayid questioned in confusion.

"Heard Claire was having the baby." he explained simply. "She's having twins" Boone reminded. "What ever" Sawyer shrugged as he pushed off the wall. "Who did you here this from?" Sayid questioned, skeptically.

"A little birdy told me, why?" Sowyer replied defensively. "So this wouldn't have to do with Jack and Kate's wedding?" Boone questioned accusingly. "What?" Sawyer asked, acting as if he hadn't known. "It was this morning" Sayid explained.

"Well...I didn't know" Sowyer shrugged. "Well it was. And their both here, so maybe you should leave" Boone suggested bitterly. "It's a free hospital" Sawyer grinned, never loving the first amendment more...

Liam wondered out of the bath room, still recovering slightly. "How's she doing?" A man asked from the wall. "She's doing good, almost there..." Liam answered, before it accrued to him that he didn't recognize the voice. "How are you?" He questioned in confusion as he turned around.

"Thomas" the voice answered simply. Liam blinked, still confused. He glanced over at the door, then back at the man before him. He opened his mouth to speak when the door banged open.

"I'm a dad!" Charlie's overly-excited voice bellowed down the halls. the group before him stood and congratulated him. "Im a dad" He beamed again, smiling like a maniac. "Liam!" he called, spotting his brother over the small crowd. Liam forgot about the man and hurried over.

"Hey. Sorry, I got a little sick...but They're here?" he questioned enthusiastically. "They're here" Charlie confirmed. "Come, see" he added, pulling his brother into the waiting room. Liam and the others fallowed him inside, where the girls (and Jack) continued to gather around Claire, as she held a baby in each arm.

"There gorgeous" Liam noted, putting a hand on Charlie's shoulder. "I know" he grinned proudly, reaching out to hold one. Claire smiled up at him as he carefully lifted the left one out of her arms. "Witch one is she?" Boone questioned curiously.

"This is Geniveive. That's Gabriel" Charlie explained without taking his eyes from the baby in his arms. The baby had stopped crying, and a sleepy smile formed on her face as she stared up at her father. "She's going to have her mom's smile" He noted, letting her wrap a tiny hand around his finger.

"And your eyes" Claire added from the bed, stareing down at the baby in her arms, witch was still screaming. "And your lungs" Liam teased, nudging his brother's shoulder. "Shut up, Liam" Charlie muttered playfully. "Switch?" Claire looked up at him, raising an eye brow.

He smiled, and slowly lowered Geniveive into her arms before picking up Gabriel, who continued to scream. "Man, she is loud" he noted, cradling her in his arms. "Have fun with that at three in the morning" Jack teased. Kate smacked his chest playfully. "I'm sure we will" Charlie noted, grinning down at Claire, and placing a kiss on top of her head.

"Hey, Kate. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Boone questioned, softly enough so as not to catch the others attention. She nodded, and fallowed him aside. "Sawyer's here" he explained in a whisper. Kate's eyes widened Imidiatly. "What?" She questioned harshly. "He's right outside" Boone confirmed. Kate simply stared at the door in shock.

That's all folks, so sorry it took so long! My Bata bailed, I'd been waiting for her to send it back but she never did, so also, I'm sure there are plenty of spelling errors. Please excuse those as well, but let me know how bad it is so I can go back and fix it. Thank you!


	9. Back To Living

Lireal Goldenhand: Glad you liked it. Never experienced the magic of birth myself, but from what I was told, it hurts. So I went with what I know. I'm glad you liked it though. Hugs back!

LostLorenzo: Man, last nights episode was soooo good! Charlie is adorable, and I too, loved the hat. Sorry about the last chapter having so many errors in the spelling department, but I've got a nice new Bata, so that should work out well. I was trying to decide who the father of Kate's baby should be when I wrote this chapter, and I decided to go with your suggestions and make it Sawyers, because like you said, it would add drama.

PS: Six weeks! What the crap!

Ponnyboysgirl11: Just got your review in time! Love to have new readers. Your review made me smile, and I will be glad to put in some extra Charlie and Claire action just for you! Looking forward to hearing from you some more.

FATE: The Next Life

Back to Living

**A Week Later:**

"Hey Jack" Kate questioned as she leaned over the counter. "Yeah?" he replied, flashing her a smile as he shut the fridge. "I was thinking you and I should go out tonight" She suggested hopefully.

"Out? Like where?" He asked before taking a sip from the cup in his hand.

"I don't know. Maybe dinner at a nice restaurant?" she shrugged, a smile growing no her face. For a moment Jack acted as if he were considering, then smiled as well.

"What ever you want" he agreed, giving her a quick peck. "Thank you" she grinned back, and returned the favor, witch lasted much longer then the first. "Ahem" Charlie cleared is thought loudly as he entered the room. The two broke away, and Kate couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh, please. Will you two get a room" Charlie muttered as he wondered past Jack to the fridge. "Aw, someone's grumpy" Kate teased in a sarcastic baby-talk kind of voice. The only reply she received was a middle finger in her direction.

"Oh...someone's _really_ grumpy" Jack continued to tease as he put his arm around Kate. Charlie ignored the comment, slammed the fridge shut and wondered out of the room without a word. Jack and Kate exchanged a confused glance.

"It was just a joke!" Kate called after him. "Is he still acting weird?" Claire questioned as she entered the kitchen. "Yeah, what's wrong with him?" Kate questioned bluntly.

"Oh, he's gotten himself all worked up about bills. Says he needs to get a job" Claire explained simply as she slumped down into one of the chairs at the table. "Aw...poor guy" Kate sighed, sitting down beside her.

"Yeah...but I guess we can't live for free forever, right?" Claire noted, giving a week smile. Kate didn't respond, but patted her back sympathetically. then and idea came to her.

'Hey, you know me and Jack are going out tonight. Maybe we could drop the kids off at Locke's and you could, I don't know, cheer him up?" Kate suggested, giving a hinting smile. Claire rolled her eyes. "Is that all you think about?" She questioned sarchasticly.

Kate glanced over at Jack, and nodded. "Yeah, pretty much." Claire shook her head in wonder. "Well, sorry to bust your bubble, but sex doesn't fix everything" she added skeptically. "Don't be so sure" Kate warned, before cracking a smile.

Claire considered this for a moment. "Hm...maybe your right" She shrugged in agreement.

**few minuets later: **

"Hey Charlie?" Claire questioned from the door way. He was in the bed room, pulling the T-shirt over his head as she spoke. This didn't accuse to her until she was half way through her sentence, and she cut off instantly. After all the time they've been together, after all the times she's seen him shirtless, or better, he was still amazing.

"Huh?" he glanced up, hair in a mess. A smile grew across her face. _God bless Kate and her dirty mind_, Claire thought as she walked into the room, sliding the door shut behind her. "Jack and Kate are going out to dinner. They're gonna drop Ben and the girls off with Locke" she explained as she leaned back agenst the door.

"Why?" He questioned in confusion, clearly not catching the suggestive tone in her voice. "So we could be alone" she answered simply, trying hard not to laugh as she walked over to him. It still didn't hit him. She placed her hands on the sides of his face and pulled him closer to her, pressing her lips agenst his.

Finally it accrued to him. He grinned agenst her lips, pressing his forehead agenst hers as he pulled his arms around her.

"Might I inquire to the occasion?" he questioned, playfully. "Well, you've been a little stressed about this whole money thing, and with the girls you haven't gotten much sleep. So I though you just needed to...relax" She explained, pulling her arms around his neck.

"Aw, how considerate" he teased, playfully. "It was Kate's idea" she admitted with a grin. "Hey, guys. Were getting ready to go" Kate explained, peeking in from the door way. "Thanks Kate" Charlie grinned childishly.

"Your welcome, you kids have fun" Kate replied with a laugh. "Oh...we will" Charlie assured, giving Claire another kiss.

**later that night: **

Charlie laid his head back agenst the pillow, his hair in little sweety strands that stuck to his forehead and the back of his neck. He was breathing heavy, chest rising and falling with the throb of his heart beat. The sheets and blankets stuck to him as well. He could feel Claire's fingers run through his stringy hair as she snaked and arm around his shoulder.

"I love you" he grinned, his voice low and husky. Eyes remained close. Claire didn't respond, put placed a kiss on his cheek. He felt the mattress shift slightly as she sat up, the sheets clutched to her chest as she glanced over at the clock.

"Oh my god...its almost eleven o'clock at night, Charlie" She noted in shock, stareing at the clock to make sure it was right. "What?" he questioned in confusion, sitting up to look for himself. She wasn't lieing. They numbers 10:57 p.m. flashed in big, bright red lines before his eyes.

"Wow...that's like..." he began, lifting his hand to try and count. "That's eight hours" he confirmed in astonishment after taking a moment to do the math. Claire rolled her eyes, wrapping her hand around his.

"Man...I'm good" he grinned conceitedly, and plopped back onto the pillows. Claire couldn't help but laugh. "Well, why you sit here and gloat, I'll be in the shower" She explained, giving him a kiss on the forehead before sliding out of the bed. "Have fun?" He grinned, putting his hands behind his head.

Claire shook her head as she pulled on his shirt and made her way down the hall. The wood floor was cold agenst her bare feet as she walked quickly down the hall. She was pretty sure Jack and Kate were still out, but she wasn't taking any chances of getting cough by one of the two in nothing but a flimsily t-shirt.

She scurried into the bath room and pulled the door shut behind her. It took a while before she noticed the steam on the mirror. _The heat must have made its way down the hall_, she noted, trying not to laugh. _Charlie's gonna love this._

"Charlie!" She called, opening the door once again. She caught him just as he wondered down the steps. Apparently he didn't hear her. She shrugged, and decided it could wait. She pulled the door shut once again and turned on the shower before slipping of the shirt and tossing it onto the floor.

She stepped into the shower, pulling the curtain shut behind her. She let the steamy water beat down on her shoulders. She had not been inside for more then two minutes when a strange feeling came over her. The room seemed to get cooler, despite the steam that filled the room. She looked around, and pulled the curtain open just to check. The bathroom was empty, as expected. Though, the feeling of being watched remained.

She decided to cut the shower short, and climbed turned the water off. She warped the towel around her before stepping out of the tub and held it tightly around her as she opened the door. The hall was now cool, even a little colder than usual.

"Charlie?" She called down the steps, feeling a little paranoid. "Yeah?" he called in reply. To her dismay, his voice didn't come from down stairs, but from the bedroom door way where he stood with a blanket wrapped around his waist.

"When did you come back upstairs?" She questioned in confusion, assuming she would have heard him moving down the halls. "I've been up here" he explained, eyeing her strangely. "I though I saw you going downstairs when I got in the shower" she explained.

"I was up here" he assured with a shrug. Claire continued to look confused for a moment, then decided to let it go. "Why don't you come to bed?" he suggested, assuming it was simply lack of sleep. "Good idea" She agreed, allowing him to take her hand and pull her into the door way.

**Later that night:**

It was almost three in the morning when Claire heard someone moving around downstairs. She'd been awake for a while it seemed, but was to lazy to look at the clock. Charlie lay in bed beside her, naked and out like a light. She didn't feel like sitting up alone, so she climbed out of bed, pulled on some cloths and wondered downstairs.

She found Jack on the couch in sweat pants and a T-shirt, eyes glued to the T.V. screen. "He Jack" She greeted tiredly, sinking down into the chair. He looked a little startled to see her at first, but then smiled.

"Hey Claire, what are you doing up?" He questioned curiously. "Can't sleep" She shrugged simply. "Me neither" he explained. For a moment it was silent. "Is Claire asleep already?" She questioned curiously, hopping to strike up a conversation.

"Yeah, she has been for a little while" He explained. "But...you guys just got home?" She noted, a look of confusion crossing her face once again. "No, we've been home for about an hour" he explained.

"Oh...I just heard the door open...that's why I came down" She explained in bewilderment. For a moment Jack looked surprised. "You heard it too?" he questioned, curiously. "Yeah..." she replied, looking at him strangely.

"I heard the door open not to long ago. I told Kate and she said she didn't here anything. So I came down to check for myself." he explained, a serious look on his face.

"It was closed, of course, but I still couldn't go back to sleep" he finished simply. This didn't aid to Claire's worry. "Your probably just tired" She suggested, not knowing rather she was trying to convince him or herself.

"Yeah...but you heard it to" he noted, eyeing her strangely. Claire shrugged, and tried to smile. This wasn't something she wanted to discuss. Jack must of since this, because he stood up.

"It was probably just something banging around outside. It was windy when me and Kate were out" he assured, fakeing a smile as well. "Yep..." Claire nodded, "that's probably it."

**Next morning:**

"Morning luv" Charlie greet, wrapping his arms around Claire's waist as she stood at the counter, makeing breakfast. "Morning" she replied, blushing slightly as he buried his face into her neck. Jack tried to ignore the too as he stared down at his plate. Claire sensed his discomfort, and gave Charlie a little nudge. He got the message, and slipped a piece of bacon off her blate before going to sit down.

"Morning Jack" he greeted the man across the table with a mouthful of bacon. "Good morning" Jack replied, not able to keep himself from smiling. "Did you guy's have fun last night?" Charlie questioned curiously.

"Yeah, did you?" Jack replied suggestively. "Oh? Claire didn't tell you?" Charlie began, turning to flash a smile in her direction. Claire rolled her eyes. "I broke my own record. Eight hours" Charlie bragged with pride as he leaned back in his chair.

"Eight hours?" Jack questioned in disbelief. "Yep." Charlie grinned, putting his hands behind his head. Claire continued to shake her head, cheeks turning bright red. "Isn't that right luv?" Charlie questioned, turning to her.

"Your impossible" she noted, turning to head for the seat beside him. "You love it" he insisted, pulling her to his side by the elastic of her pajama pants. "Alright, I'm out of here" Jack announced, pushing out of his Chair.

"Later" Charlie called after him before pulling Claire onto his lap.

**upstairs:**

Kate had just gotten out of the shower. She was dressed in a tank top and a rolled up pair of Jack's boxers as she blow dried her hair. A little radio witch they was on a shelf by the sink was blaring _The Vines _to its full extent. Kate was bobbing her head to the music, not paying attention to her surroundings.

Suddenly, the blow dryer turned off. Kate looked down to see it had been un plugged. The door beside her witch was closed before, was now cracked enough for someone to slide their hand in and unplug it. Kate poked her head out, but the hall was empty.

"Jack?" She called, just incase. "Yeah?" He questioned, turning to her from the far end of the hall. Kate rolled her eyes in annoyance. "What?" he questioned, innocent and confused. "You unplugged the blow dryer" she explained in aggravation.

He looked at her as if he didn't know what he was talking about. "I didn't touch it" he assured, putting up his hands as if surrendering. "Jack..." Kate glared at him skeptically. "I didn't!" he insisted.

"What ever" Kate rolled her eye and slipped back into the bathroom. Jack stared at the door in confusion long after it had been closed. He heard the blow dryer roar as she started it up again, just to turn off moments later. "Jack!" Kate exclaimed in annoyance from inside the door. Her sentence cut off and it was silent for a moment, then the door pushed open.

"Told you it wasn't me" Jack confirmed. Kate's eyes were wide as she stared down at the dryer in her hand, witch was still ploughed in, but not running. On top of that, it was still in the on position.

she looked up at Jack, confused and a little scared. At that moment, the lights above them started to flicker. They bounced on and off for a few seconds, and then went back to normal. "Hm...maybe we just had a power surge" She suggested with a shrug, eye's stareing up at the ceiling light.

"Apparently" Jack agreed, eyes in the same direction. "Hey, you guys!" Kate called as she ran down the stares, much faster than usual. Both Charlie and Claire turned to look at them over the back of the couch.

"The lights were flickering upstairs" Jack explained casually. "Yeah, and it turned my hair dryer off...twice" Kate added, crossing her arms over her chest. Claire's expression changed slightly, the look of worrier returning.

"Great...our electricity on the bound, one _more _thing to add to our bills" Charlie mumbled bitterly. The front door swung open with ought warning, witch made Claire jump.

"Hey guys!" Shannon greeted from the door way, a bright smile on her face. "Hey Shan" Charlie reapplied, giving a little wave. "Look what I found outside my apartment" She continued, wondering in without and invite.

In her arms, she held a tiny grey and black kitten. "Aw!" Claire gasped, noticing the scraggly little creature first. "I know" Shannon pouted down as the kitten clung to her shirt, "poor thing was stuck in the alleviator".

Shannon took a seat on the couch beside Claire, who began petting the kitten as soon as she sat down. "Hes so cute" Claire continued, beaming down at the cat as its paw touched her palm. "I know...to bad I can't keep it" Shannon sighed.

"Why not?" Kate questioned curiously, leaning over the side of the couch. "Because, I live in a hotel until you kids get hitched, remember?" Shannon reminded accusingly. "Oh...right" Kate muttered, unfazed.

The kitten had made its way off Shannon lap, and was currently rubbing agenst Claire. "Aw...Charlie?" Claire turned to him with hopefully simile. "You want it?" he questioned, not able to help but smile when Claire bobbed her head excitedly. "Its fine with me" he shrugged.

"Thank you!" Claire squealed, giving him a hug as best she could before picking up the kitten and setting it on her lap. "Well, that settles it" Shannon shrugged, trying not to laugh as Claire continued to play with the kitty. "Aw, the kids are gonna be so excited" She exclaimed, glancing over at Charlie. "Yeah...speaking of the kids, when were we suppose to pick them up?" Charlie questioned, turning his attention to Jack and Kate.

"Um...around noon" Jack explained. "Well, I guess I better be going then" Charlie noted, pushing himself off the couch. "Have fun, luv" he kissed the top of Claire's head before pulling on his trusty hoodie.

"I'll come with" Jack suggested, grabbing his coat as well. "Later" Kate gave a little wave to him as he opened the door. He flashed her a smile before slipping out behind Charlie. She rested her head on her hands after he disappeared, elbow's resting on the back of the couch.

"So, what should we name it?" Shannon questioned, turning her attention back to the cat, witch was now climbing Claire's torso like a tree. "Um...I don't know..." Claire shrugged, keeping her eyes on the tiny, but sharp claws imbedded in her shirt.

"Where did you say you found him?" Kate questioned curiously. "The elevator. It had been stuck for like a week, and the poor thing was all curled up in the corner in a little ball. The lights were going crazily" Shannon explained casually.

"Just like the one's upstairs..." Kate noted plainly. "What happened to the lights upstairs?" Shannon asked, turning to her in confusion.

"Oh, it was the weirdest thing. I was blow drying my hair, and it stopped. I look down, and the things unplugged. The door was cracked just enough for someone to put they're hand in and unplug it. So of course, since Jack was right down the hall, I assumed it was him. But then, when I plugged it back in, it went off a couple seconds later, then the lights started flickering...it was weird" Kate explained casually, sliding onto the couch next to her.

"It sounds weird..." Shannon agreed. "Oh! And then last night, Jack said he heard the front door shut after we came upstairs...Charlie and Claire were both in there room" Kate added, finding the whole subject quite interesting.

"What was it?" Shannon questioned curiously. "I don't know, Jack didn't say anything" Kate explained with a shrug. Claire remained silent, and a little awkward as the two spoke.

"Claire, are you alright?" Kate questioned with concern, turning her attention to her. "Yeah, I'm fine" She assured quietly. "Wait...Jack said you came down stairs around the same time he did" Kate noted, slightly confused.

"Yeah..." Claire nodded, not fallowing. "Did you hear it too?" Shannon questioned, jumping in before Kate. Claire glanced away. "Yeah...I thought it was you guy's coming home" She explained, her eyes on the cat, coiled on her lap.

"So? What was it?" Shannon questioned with excitement. "I have no idea" Claire shrugged simply. "That's really creepy" Shannon noted.

"No kidding" Claire agreed simply.

"Hey, luv. Were home" Charlie called as he kicked the door shut behind him. Ben in one arm and a tiny Gabby in the other. Jack had fallowed him in, with Geni asleep on his shoulder. The living room was completely empty.

"Claire?" Charlie again, glancing up the stairs. Claire appeared at the top of the steps with a look of relief. Kate and Shannon were close behind. "Oh, Charlie. Thank god its just you" Claire gasped, holding onto the wall.

"Something wrong?" he questioned in concern, letting Ben down to the floor. "No, no. Not at all" she assured with a smile. "Good" he sighed in relief. "So, did Locke have fun with the girls?" She questioned as she made her way down the stairs.

"I think he boarded them to sleep. Literally" Charlie explained, glancing down at the baby, who was fast asleep on his shoulder. "I had fun" Ben announced, contridictingly. "Well that's good. You ready for a bath?" Claire questioned, meeting him at the bottom of the stairs.

"No" He replied simply. "Well to bad" she confirmed with a smile, lifting him off the floor. "Ok..." he sighed, over dramatically as she carried him back up stairs. "Have fun sweetie" Shannon grinned, giving a little finger-wave as she smiled at her over Clair's shoulder.

"God he's adorable" Shannon added, turning back to the guys after the two disappeared. her eyes caught sight of the baby, fast asleep and Charlie's arms and her features lit up. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

"No, you can't hold her" Charlie answered before she could even ask. "Why?" She whined in protest. "Because, I don't want her to wake up" He explained simply. "Aww, please?" Shannon insisted with a pout and big pleading eyes.

"Ugh...fine" Charlie groaned, after rolling his eyes, and carefully passed the baby over to her. She settled into Shannon's arms with out a fuss, though she did shift slightly in her sleep.

"Aww" Shannon squeaked as she stared down at the baby. "Shh" Charlie remained, _god forbid the baby wakes up._ "What's the big deal, anyways?" Kate questioned skepticaly.

"Are you mad? _Never_ wake a sleeping baby" Charlie informed sternly. "Ok" Kate replied, holding her hands up as if surrounding. "Infant-" Charlie began, holding up a finger as if the light bulb in his head and just went on. "We should take them upstairs and get them to bed.

He lifted Geni out of Jacks arms and fallowed Shannon up the stairs. "So, did you boys have a nice ride?" Kate questioned, crossing her arms over her stomach.

"I suppose. Of course, there was a toddler and to little babies who were ready to sleep, so there wasn't much fun to be had" Jack explained simply, pulling his arms around her waist. "How about you?"

"We had fun, I guess. We told Shannon about all the weird stuff that's going on" Kate replied, sliding her arms around his neck. "And the baby?" He continued. "He...she...the baby is good, as far as I can tell. I've got a check up with the doctor tomorrow" Kate explained.

"I still don't see why you need to see a doctor. I'm a doctor" Jack grumbled bitterly. "Oh come on. Don't you see my vagina enough?" Kate questioned teasingly.

Ben, who had appeared at the top of the stairs was stareing down at the two with a questioning look. Claire stood behind him with a similar expression, only a little worried as she watched his mouth open to ask the obvious question.

"Aunt Kate, what's a vagina?"

Kate looked away, embarrassed, then back up at Claire. Claire simply stared back at her, arms crossed over her chest and one eye brow raised. "Well?"

"Oh god..." Kate sighed miserably. Jack, couldn't help but laugh.

Next Afternoon: The doctor's

"So, how are we feeling Kate?" Dr. Heart (who is female) questioned. "Pretty good. I'm kind of hungry though" Kat shrugged, now quite used to the paper dress she was in as she sat on the table, swinging her legs back and forth.

"That's good" the doctor smiled, moving her hands across her stomach. "And you Claire?" She asked, turning her head to the corner of the room. "I'm great" Claire assured with a bright smile.

"That's cause you got laid last night..." Kate grumbled skeptically. Claire's jaw dropped, as if offend. "Actually, I didn't" She assured, a little embarrassed by the comment. "Aw..poor girl" Kate noted sarcastically.

"Man...was I that much of a bitch when I was Pregnet?" Claire questioned to no one imparticular. "No, you were just annoyingly giddy" Kate explained bitterly. Claire stuck her toung out in reply. Dr. Heart smiled at the two. "Oh, by the way, Kate. Your blood test results came back" she explained, as the thought just popped in her head.

"They did?" Kate questioned, glancing over are at Claire. "Mh, hm" the doctor nodded as she went to her desk in search of the paper. "What did they say?" Kate questioned nervously.

The doctor handed her the paper, witch she snatched quickly. Claire had made her way over, and now stood behind her, reading the paper over her shoulder. "Who the hell is that?" Claire blurted out, not recognizing the name.

"Oh god..." Kate gasped, eyes wide. "Its Sawyer"


	10. The Wedding

Ponyboysgirl11: Thanks for the review, I'll update as soon as possible. Hang in there!

Lostlorenzo: Yeah, last update was the outcome of spending the night at a friends house, witch was very creepy. But hey, it gave me some ideas. My friend just came home from New York, and first thing she said when she walked in the door was "why the hell didn't they kiss!"

I'm glad I'm not the only person who has a grudge agenst Kate, Jack and Sawyer. Exspeicaly Kate, gerr...well, any ways, have a good week. Hope the episode has atleast some Charlie and Claire action. Peace.

Fate: The Next Life

The Wedding

**Dressing room:**

"I can't do this Claire" Kate announced softly, as if some one may hear. Claire looked up at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" Claire questioned, hands still holding Kate's Vail.

"I can't marry Jack without him knowing" Kate explained, stareing at herself in the mirror before her. "Well...what are you going to do?" Claire questioned, not knowing what to say.

"I have to tell him" Kate replied. "What, now?" Claire asked in astonishment. "I have to Claire! I can't keep it from him any longer...he has a right to know" Kate exclaimed emotionally. "Your right" Claire nodded, bitting her lip. "He dose"

"So how do I tell him?" Kate questioned hopelessly. "I don't know..." Claire sighed, unable to help. "God...why dose this have to be so hard?" Kate questioned in aggravation. Claire didn't know what to say, but hugged her instead. Then an idea came to her. "Kate?"

She pulled back, holding Kate at arm's length. "Do you want me to tell him?" Claire offered. Kate considered this for a moment, then nodded.

**The hall way:**

Claire found Jack at the end of the hall, talking to Boone. "Hey, Jack-" She began as she approached. "Hey Claire" He grinned, "how are you?"

Claire paused for a moment, eying him strangely. "I'm fine...can I talk to you for a minute?" she questioned, snapping out of it. "Yeah, sure" he agreed. Boone took the hint, and wondered off down the hall.

"What's up?" Jack asked brightly. His good mood was beginning to scare her, especially since she'd be ruining it soon. "Uh...I don't really know how to tell you this..." She began, nervously._ Oh god, why did I offer to do this? Why couldn't I just be a bad friend? _

"The baby, Kate's baby-" She continued, looking down on the floor. "What about it?" Jack questioned, with a look of worry. "Claire?" he impatiently waited for her response.

"Its not yours" She choked out, so softly that he could barely hear her. "What?" he questioned, in confusion. "Its not yours, its Sawyers" She explained, refusing to make eye contact. Claire winched slightly, waiting for the sound of his heart breaking. But it was silent. Too silent.

Claire forced herself to look up at him, not know what to say. Jack was never a man to show emotion. She had no clue on how to comfort him.

"Jack...I'm so sorry" She apologized, trying hard to keep herself from crying. But his face was stone cold and serious. "Why didn't she tell me?" He questioned softly, his voice low and intense.

"She just found out yesterday, when we went to the doctors. She didn't know how to tell you" Claire began to explain. "So she had you do it? She wasn't even brave enough to come do it herself?" he exclaimed, while maintaining his bitter calmness.

"Yes...she was scared" Claire finished softly. "Scared? Scared of what?" he protested in aggravation. "Oh you leaving her! She loves you, Jack. More than anything in the world, remember?" Claire reminded. Her voice had lost its sympathy.

"Please tell me your not going to let this stand in the way of you two being together" She added, looking him dead in the eye. Jack tried to look away, but couldn't seem to make himself do it.

Your right...your absolutely right" he sighed, nodding hid head. "I love Kate, and she loves me...that's all that matters"

"Good" Claire replied after a moment, smiling slightly. She gave him a quick hug, then headed back to Kate.

She found her sitting in a chair before the mirror, wringing the hell out of a paper napkin as she shook nervously. Her head went up as soon as Claire entered.

"Did you tell him? What did he say?" Kate questioned quickly. "He was a little shocked, but he said he's not letting it get in the way of you two being married" Claire explained.

"He said he loves you, and you love him, and that's all that matters" She added, trying to smile. "So he's not mad?" Kate questioned hopefully. "Nope" Claire shook her head. "Oh, thank god!" Kate explained, rising to her feet.

She wrapped her arms around Claire. "I don't know what I'd do with out him...thank you, Claire" Kate sniffed, whipping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Of course, I'm your maid of honor, that's my job. I wear a pretty dress and do what you tell me" Claire replied with a laugh.

"Aw, good. Now go get me some food. I'm starving" Kate commanded after pulling away. "yes, Ma'am" Claire obeyed, giving her a playful salute before heading back out.

**The Lobby: **

Claire was standing at the table in the lobby filling her plate with the sandwich and other food that Kate had ordered. Charlie slid up beside her, elbows resting on the table.

"Hello, gorgeous. You come here often?" he questioned sarcastically, wiggling his eye brows. Claire laughed, shaking her head. "So-man, that's a lot of food. Your not pregnet again, are you?' He questioned teasingly, once his eyes made contact with the massive pile of food on her plate.

"Its for Kate" She explained with a roll of her eyes. "Ah..." he nodded, then smiled. "So you're her bitch now?" he teased, giving her a playful nudge.

"No, no...I'm still yours" She assured sarchasticly. "Damn straight" he confirmed, pulling his arm around her waist, letting a hand slide down to her but. Claire giggled in response and kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on. Lets get this food back to the queen of pregnancy" he suggested, lifting the plate off the table. "Oh? I think I have her beat by three" Claire reminded. "Of course. You're the queen of everything" he obeyed, giving her a kiss on the temple.

"Even sex?" she raised an eye brow suggestively.

"Well, sex, of course" he assured, before cracking a smile.

**the hall, one hour later:**

"Man, I'm exited" Shannon exclaimed as the party began to group in the hall. "Don't get to excited, we might have to pay for the cleaning bill" Lima teased in a whisper. Michael smacked him in the back of his head, though all the others were snickering.

"Ass whole..." Shannon grumbled, crossing her arms. Liam simply grinned and winked at her. Shannon leered at him in return. "Hey, Sayid. You better get your women" Liam muttered, giving the man beside him a nudge.

Sayid looked him up in down, then laughed. "Are you kidding?"

"Shh. They're starting" Claire hushed the others behind her, being the closet to the door. Every one went silent, and stood properly. Charlie took a deep gulp as they stood before the door. Claire patted his arm and flashed him a smile, witch took all his nerves away.

They walked down the aisle arm in arm, fallowed by Shannon and Sayid, Sun and Michael, and finally Liam and Michelle. Boone and Locke stood with Jack at the head of the aisle, not wanting to walk down side by side because it would be "weird".

They were fallowed by the ring bearer, Walt, and flower girl, littler Magen. The music started up as Kate appeared in the door way, beautiful as ever. Her hair was pulled up into a twisted bun with little white clips, on curly strand hanging down on the left.

She smiled, blushing a little as she walked down the aisle with a bouquet of red roses in hand. Jack turned and smiled as he watched her approach. Finally, she made it to the end and took her spot face to face with Jack.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."

**The reception: **

the wedding party had gathered into one big open room, with white linoleum floors. The walls were red up to the middle, and white the rest of the way. Shannon picked the room because it matched the dresses. Since the wedding had happened to land on Valentines day, the red and white theme seemed to work well.

The walls were lined with tables, each with a vase of red roses in the middle. A big chandler hung in the center, where most of the group was dancing. Shannon couldn't help but blush as Frank Sinatra's "Beyond the Sea" Came on over the radio.

Sayid smiled back at her, squeezing her hand a in his as they swayed to the music. "I think I like your version better" Sayid explained softly, pressing his forehead agenst hers. Shannon simply grew redder, and laid her head agenst his shoulder, holding him closer as they danced.

Charlie and Claire, who had both had a few glasses of whine, were enjoying the music a bit to much. He spun her into his arms, singing freely as if he were alone in the shower. Claire was leaning over in his arms, laughing uncontrollably.

He spun her out again, her bright red skirt twirling up, revealing a good deal of her long legs. He kissed the knuckles of her hand then pulled her back to his arms.

"Perhaps you should lay off the whine, baby brother" Lima teased. "Perhaps you should blow me" Charlie replied with a cheeky grin. "He has a point" Michael chimed in. "Yeah, but only cause your dancing up agenst him" Charlie noted teasingly.

Claire looked confused for a moment, then the light bulb went on. "Oh! Erections..." She announced loudly, proud to have gotten the joke. She covered her mouth and giggle childishly along with Charlie.

"My god. You two are drunk and obnoxious" Kate laughed at the two. Charlie turned to Claire.

"Hi drunk!"

"Hi obnoxious!"

the two stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting into another round of laughter. Kate shook her head, and continued to dance with Jack.

**Later that night: Charlie and Claire's**

"Well, Ms. Pace. I must say, I don't think I've ever sceen you drunk" Charlie note as the two walked up to the front door. "Well, theres a first time for everything" She grinned in reply, giving him a little nudge.

He let go of her arm for a moment as he opened the door. "Did you have a nice time?" Megan questioned from the couch as the two made their way inside. "We sure did" Kate answered with a smile. "Good. So did we" Megan assured, flashing a smile down at Ben, who sat beside her.

"The lights went out again" Ben noted simply. "Really? Were you scared?" Charlie questioned, lifting him off the couch and into his arms. "Nope" Ben assured, shaking his head. "Good" Charlie grinned, and kissed his forehead. "Come on, lets get you to bed" he added, and headed upstairs.

"Are the girls asleep?" Claire questioned as she hung her coat on the hanger. "Yep" Megan nodded, her eyes trailing over to the table infront of her. "What's wrong?" Claire questioned in concern, makeing her way over. "Claire, some one left you a message. He didn't leave his name, but I think I know who it is..." Megan began softly.

"Who?" Claire questioned in confusion. "Thomas" Megan answered simply. "Oh...what did he say?" She asked in reply, still in bewilderment as she took a seat beside her. "He said he needs to talk to you" Megan explained.

"About what?"

"He didn't say"

Claire's eyes trailed to her lap once again. "Ok. Thanks for telling me" Claire smiled appreciatively, not knowing what else to say. "No problem...you are going to tell Charlie about this, right?" Megan questioned curiously. "Yes, of course" Claire assured.

"Ok, good. Just makeing sure" Megan smiled, and pulled herself up off the couch. "Guess I'll be going then, good night" She gave Claire a hug before heading out. "Good night" Claire waved from the door way, before locking up.

Charlie had just slipped quietly out of Ben's room when she reached the top of the stairs. He flashed her a smile, witch soon faded when he noticed her expression. "What's wrong, luv?" He questioned curiously, makeing his way over to her.

"Thomas called while we were gone" Claire explained simply. "Thomas? What the bloody hell dose he want?" Charlie asked, in confusion. "I have no idea, he didn't say" She answered with a shrug.

He wrapped his arms around her, not knowing what to say. The lights began to flicker around them. Claire glanced up, biting her lip. "Dammit. We really need to get that thing fixed" Charlie sighed, squinting up at the ceiling. Claire nodded, uncomfortably.

"Claire, are you alright?" He questioned, turning his gaze back to her. She nodded, biting her lip nervously. "Your not scared are you?" He teased with a side-ways grin. She nodded once again. "Aw" He pulled her closer to him, rocking her slightly in his arms. the lights dimmed until the hall went black.

"DAD!" Ben's voice sounded from his room. "Coming!" Charlie called in reply, and found his way to the door with his free hand. Claire was squeezing the hell out of the other. He found Ben with a flash light, hiding under the blankets. "Its ok, buddy. The electricity just went out" Charlie explained as he climbed into the bed beside him.

"I'm not scared" Ben assured, trying to appear brave as he clung to the flash light. "Of course not" Charlie grinned, patting him on the head. "There's nothing to be afraid of" he assured, to both Ben and Claire, who still looked quite paranoid. He squeezed her hand a little tighter, trying to comfort her. The lights slowly returned, and the three fell asleep.

**Shannon and Sayid's hotel: **

"Well, that was an interesting night." Shannon noted to no one imparticular as she wondered into the hotel room. "Yes, it was" Sayid agreed simply, shutting the door behind them. "I guess this means we'll be going back to LA soon" Shannon shrugged as she plopped down on the bed.

"Its going to be weird not having them around" he sighed, taking a seat beside her. "I don't want to leave" she agreed, laying back agenst the mattress. "Then why don't we stay?" He suggested. Shannon sat back up. "Can we do that?"

"Of course we can" he assured. A smile crossed her face. "Your right. I think we should stay" She agreed before leaning over to kiss him. "Wonderful" he grinned, then kissed her again.

**honeymoon: Jack and Kate**

"_Jack, are you awake?" Kate questioned, holding the sheets to her chest as she sat up in bed. Jack gave no response. "Jack?" she gave him a nudge. Nothing. He was dead asleep, and it was no surprise. He'd had a busy day and an even busier night. She sighed, and threw her feet over the side of the bed._

_She pulled herself up and wondered into the bath room, picking up the cloths that had been thrown about the room as she went. She closed the door behind her, stareing at her reflection in the mirror. Her stomach had not yet begun to show, being only three months Pregnet, but it wouldn't be long. She pulled on a tank top and a pare of baggy pants, pulling her tangled hair back into a clip._

_Her eyes caught the glimmer of the ring on her finger. You don't deserve this, she thought as she stared down at the sparkling daimon on her hand. Your only going to hurt him. She tried to shake the thought out of her head as she wondered back to bed. Sliding under the blankets without a word so as not to disturb him. _

"_Kate?" he spoke, in a low, tired voice. "Yeah?" she replied softly. There was no reply for a long time. "Jack?" She questioned, laying her hand on his shoulder. The figure beside her rolled over, to reveal some one who was clearly not Jack. Kate gasped, and shifted away quickly, nearly falling off the bed. Her eyes wide in shock as the man stared back at her in confusion. _

_Oh god... "Sawyer?" _

"What did you just say?" Jack questioned, stareing at Kate in confusion. "What?" Kate murdered, looking around in confusion. "You were dreaming about_ him_ weren't you?" Jack questioned accusing, a wounded look upon his face.

"I don't know what your talking about" Kate replied, still confused on what was going on. "Don't lie to me Kate. I can't believe this" Jack sighed before climbing out of bed. "Jack, I don't know what your talking about" Kate pleaded helplessly.

"You were dreaming about him. You said his name!" Jack exclaimed angrily. Kate looked down, as the memory of the dream returned to her. "It was just a dream, Jack" She explained, glancing back up at him with teary eyes.

"What? That's suppose to make it better?" He questioned sarcastically as he began to pull on his cloths. "Jack, I'm sorry!" She sobbed from the bed, holding the sheets to her chest to keep herself covered. "I'm sorry too" he replied softly, after pulling on his shirt. He grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

"Jack!" Kate called after him, climbing out of the bed. "Jack!"

the door slammed behind him. Leaving her in the middle of the room with only a blanket wrapped around her. Tears pouring down her cheeks. "Jack..." She called again, knowing he wouldn't hear her.

**Next Morning:**

"Charlie?" Claire called as she made her way down the steps. She received no response. "Charlie?" She called again in confusion as she made her way into the living room. No sign of Charlie there. She glanced in the kitchen, no Charlie there either.

"Char-" She began to call a third time when the ring of the phone cut her off. She wondered over to the end table and hesitantly picked it up.

"Hello?" She answered softly, a confused look crossing her face. "Morning Luv" Charlie's voice greeted over the phone. She took a sigh of relief as a smile crossed her face. "Where are you?" she questioned curiously.

"I'm here" he explained plainly. "Where?" She asked in confusion. "Ummm...guess" He suggested playfully. She could imagine the grin on his face. "Charlie..." She protested, although she couldn't help but smile. "Come on, just guess" he insisted.

"Ok...are you downstairs?" She questioned curiously. "Nope" he answered simply. "Ok, so your upstairs?" She questioned. "Yes" was his reply. Claire held the phone to her head as she wondered back upstairs.

"Are you in...the bed room?" She questioned suggestively, as she pushed the door open. "nope" He replied in a similar tone. "Ok..." She made her way down the hall. "Are you in Jack and Kate's bed room?" she asked, a little confused.

"Um...no" He answered teasingly. "God. Where are you?" She exclaimed impatiently. "You've only got one door left, luv" He reminded her. "Unless your in the closet" She corrected.

What are you trying to say?" he questioned skeptically. Claire rolled her eyes as she pushed open the only door left. The room at first appeared empty. The shower curtain was closed and the shower it's self was turned on.

She slowly made her way over and pushed the curtain open. She was surprised to find the shower empty, and even more surprised when some one grabbed her arm.

In one quick motion she was spun around, finding herself face to face with Charlie before he pressed his lips agenst hers. The phone dropped to the floor as she pulled her arms around him. He pushed her back agenst the wall.

His hand moved up her thigh as he began to kiss her neck. She couldn't help but laugh. "God, Claire. I know I'm funny but geezer..." He teased, pressing his forehead agenst hers. "I'm sorry" he explained through her laughter.

He grinned before pressing his lips to hers once again, stopping the laughter instantly. The clip that had been holding her hair up had worked its way out, and now dropped to the tile, letting her long blond strands flow down her shoulders.

He brushed it out of the way, continuing to trail kisses down her neck. She leaned her head back agenst the wall, running her finger tips up and down his bare spine. He pulled her closer to him, pressing her agenst him as hard as he could.

The phone rang. Claire let out a scream as she jumped away, startled by the sound. She quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment as Charlie began to crack up. "Oh shut up" She groaned as he burst into laughter, laying his head agenst her shoulder. He continued to laugh historically, ignoring her comment.

The phone rang once again. "Get off me. Answer the phone" Claire insisted playful, pushing her palm agenst his chest. "fine" he groaned, and plopped to the floor.

"Ello?" he answered, lifting the phone to his ear. "Can I talk to Claire?" a shaky female voice replied. "Kate? Is that you?" Charlie questioned, his expression turning to concern. Claire sat down beside him. "Yeah, its me. Let me talk to Claire" She sniffed in response.

"Ok" Charlie obeyed, and handed the phone to Claire. "Kate? What's wrong?" Claire questioned in concern. "Jack's gone. He left" Kate explained in a panic.

"He left? What do you mean he left?" Claire asked in confusion. "He said I had a dream about Sawyer. I was saying his name...and he left" She choked. "Oh my god..." Claire sighed, not knowing what to say.

"Are you at the hotel?" Claire questioned urgently. "Yes" Kate sobbed. "Alright. I'll come get you" Claire assured, before hanging up the phone. "What's going on?" Charlie questioned, after being extremely patient.

"Jack and Kate got into an argument, and he left. I'm gonna go pick her up" Claire explained, pulling herself back to her feet. "Ok" He nodded, pulling himself of the floor as well. He gave her a kiss before she left.

**In the Car: **

"I can't believe he'd do this" Claire exclaimed from the drivers seat for the third time. "Well, you can't really blame him" Kate sighed, guiltily. Claire glanced over at her with a frown. "I mean, how would you feel if Charlie was saying another women's name in his sleep?" Kate questioned bitterly.

"It was just a dream, Kate" Claire reminded. Kate's eyes trailed down to the floor. "What if it was more then that?" Kate asked, so soft that she could barely be heard. "You think your actually having feelings for Sawyer again?" Claire questioned in confusion.

"Why else would I have a dream about him?" Kate asked defensively. "How about because your pregnet with his child" Claire answered as if it should be obvious. "What dose that have to do with any thing?" Kate questioned in confusion. "Pregnet woman have weird hormonal dreams all the time. Its no surprise you'd be having dreams about Sawyer, after all he is the father" Claire explained, a hint of aggravation in her voice.

"I never thought about it like that..." Kate sighed, her eyes glued to the dash board. "Jack probably didn't either." Claire sympathized, glancing over at her once again. "I just wish I knew what to do..." Kate sighed, hopelessly.

"He'll come back, Kate" Claire assured, optamisticly. A tear rolled down Kate's cheek. "Why would he ever come back?" Kate sniffed. "Because he loves you" Claire reminded, laying a hand on her shoulder.

She had pulled over a while ago, not waiting to have her attention split between Kate and the road.

"Its not that simple, Claire. We're not like you and Charlie" Kate explained bitterly. "What? You think our relationship is perfect?" Claire questioned, slightly offended. "Well...yeah" Kate admitted with a shrug.

"Well your wrong. We've been through a lot more than you know about, but we stay together! We learn from our mistakes. Maybe you too should give it a try" Claire suggested defensively.

"What if it doesn't work?" Kate asked softly, finally makeing eye contact. "I don't know, Kate. But you have to try. He's not going to just fall into your lap. You have to show him how much you want to be with him" Claire insisted, in a soft, serious tone.

Kate bit her lip, and slowly nodded in agreement. The serious expression on Claire's face fadded slightly, and she leaned over to give Kate a hug.

"He'll come back. I promise" She assured once again. "He has to"

The End

Note: ok, I know this Chapter went by kind of fast, but I had to tie up some loose ends before my next chapter cause theres so much going on. I'm trying to focus on some more Charlie and Claire, so you can all look forward to that. Well, hope you liked it!


	11. Realizing

Hey, guys! Sorry about the mix up. Something went wrong with the documents, and they got mixed up. I'm sure its my fault, though I don't know exactly what happened. Ah well, sorry for the mix up. Please read and enjoy!

FATE: The Next Life

Realizing

"**_hey sweetie" Claire beamed as she walked through the door. "Hey. I thought you were suppose to being going to see that fortune guy with Megan?" Thomas asked, glancing over at her from the couch. "I did, but the weirdest thing happened" She explained, still bewildered as she sat her bags on the ground._**

"_**What?" Thomas asked curiously, turning to face her. "Are you drinking from the carton, again?" Claire questioned, ignoring his question. "Damn. You caught me" he sighed playfully, setting the carton of orange juice down. **_

"_**Honestly, Thomas. Would it kill you to get a glass?" She teased, in disapproval. "Yes, yes it would" he teased, flashing her a smile. Claire shook her head, agrivateed. "your impossible" she sighed, taking the carton from him. **_

"_**Your turning into my dad, you do relieve that?" She questioned, makeing her way back to the fridge. "And your turning into my mum, can I have my orange juice back?" he teased, glancing at her from the back of the couch. **_

"_**Sure" Claire agreed, pulling out a glass. He smiled and turned back around. "So, what did the 'psychic' tell you?" he questioned curiously. **_

"_**Well, he asked me about the baby..." Claire began, as if trying to remember. "He knew about the baby?" Thomas questioned in confusion. **_

"_**Yeah. But then he wouldn't tell me anything else. He just gave me back my money and told us to leave" she finished, taking a seat beside him and setting the glass back on the table. "What do you think that means?" **_

"_**It means the guy was crazy" Thomas explained simply. "Don't let it worry you. They're all fakes" he added with a shrug, tapping her hand. "Your probably right" She agreed after a moment, a smile crossing her face.**_

"_**Of course I'm right. I'm-" he began with a grin. "Always right" she finished with him, rolling her eyes sarcastically. " I am always right." he insisted playfully. "Of course you are" she teased, still not convinced. **_

"_**I am! I should be the psychic" he continued, determined to convince her. "Oh yeah? Prove it" She suggested playfully. "Ok, as me a question" He suggested. "Ok...what did I...have for lunch?" she asked, thoughtfully. **_

"_**Hmm..." he pretended to think, leaning in close until they're lips touched just barely. "Peanut butter and jelly..." he began, giving her a second kiss, "and a dieted coke" he finished with a grin. **_

"_**My god, how did you know that?" She gasped sarchasticly. "Because its always peanut butter with you" he explained, leaning back agenst the couch. "yeah, and its always orange juice with you" She muttered playfully. **_

"_**It sure is" he ginned, reaching for the glass. Before he could grab it, Claire picking it up and slowly took a sip, keeping her eyes on him the whole time. "Your evil, you know that?" He questioned teasingly. **_

_**Claire finished the sip before speaking. "I know" she grinned in reply, twirling the class in her hand. He glanced at the glass, then up at her before leaping onto of her in attempt to snatch it out of her hand. The two began laughing playfully, before stopping to kiss. **_

**The Beach:**

"Man, its been so long since I got a decent tan" Shannon sighed, laying back on her towel. "And to think ,you lived on a beach for a whole year" Charlie teased. "I know...you'd think after a while it would just come naturly" she sighed, pulling her sun glasses down.

"I don't tan" Claire announced, to no one imparticular. "I just get sun burn, and then freckles, and then I turn white again" She continued simply, stareing down at her bare legs reaching out from the shade of the big beach umbrella.

"Aw, poor girl" Charlie teased from beside her. "So how's Kate doing?" Boone questioned curiously. "Still mopping" Charlie answered bluntly. "Charlie!" Claire scolded, giving him a nudge on the shoulder.

"Well she is!" he exclaimed in his defense. "I know...but that's so mean" Claire pouted childishly. "The truth hurts" Charlie murmured in reply, holding up his soda can as if makeing a toast. Claire snatched it out of his hand before he could take a sip.

"Hey!" he protested, in a delayed reaction. Claire flashed him a smile before taking a sip. "Very cute" He muttered sarchasticly, fakeing a grin. Claire ignored his comment and continued to down the soda.

Shannon was trying not to laugh as she watched Charlie's fake smile fade to determinations. "Give me that" he took a grab at it. Claire smoothly moved it out of his reach. Her gave a little aggravated growl, then tried for it again, nearly leaping on top of her. She passed the can up to Sayid, who was sitting in a chair behind her.

Charlie leered up at him angrily. "Aw, you bastard" He growled sacracsticly. His attention was turned to a giggling Claire who still laid beneath him. "What are you laughing at?" he questioned, turning his gaze down to her.

Claire didn't respond, but let out a quick snicker, her eyes still on Sayid. Charlie gave her a confused look before glancing back up to see Sayid finishing off the can. Charlie quickly snatched it out of his hand, as Claire and Shannon burst into laughter.

He continued to sit on top of Claire, triumphantly taking a sip, or atleast trying. He glared at the empty can in his hand. The group went silent, except Claire who was still giving the accessional squeak of laughter.

"Bastards" Charlie murmured, with a good natured smile as he chucked the empty soda can at the trash bucket. He turned back to Claire, who had finly gained control over herself. "I love you" She smiled sweetly, a smile that could get her away with murder.

"You better" he grumbled before leaning down to kiss her. "Ew!" Ben's voice rung out from Locke's lap. The whole group couldn't help but laugh.

"So Shannon, when are you guys suppose to be going back?" Claire questioned curiously, feeling obligated to change the subject. "Well, actually..." She began, flashing Sayid a grin, "We decided to move here"

"That's great!" Claire exclaimed, leaning over to give her a hug. "Yeah...great..." Charlie grumble sacracsticly. "Oh shut up. You love me" Shannon grinned sarcastically over Claire's shoulder. Charlie faked a smile in return.

"Oh come on. Your just worried I might steal your girl" Shannon continued to tease. "Oh, that's alright. I'm sure if that ever happened, Sayid would be here to comfort me" Charlie sighed sacracsticly, tapping Sayid on the shoulder.

"I _highly_ doubt that" Sayid assured with a playfully grin. Charlie pouted as if hurt. "Its ok, Charlie. I'm here for you" Boone assured, patting him on the shoulder. "Thank you" Charlie nodded, trying not to laugh.

"I always knew you were gay" Shannon teased at her brother. "You're the one who stole Charlie's girl friend, you home wrecker!" He replied accusingly. Shannon shrugged and smiled innocently. "Excuse me. Don't I have any say in this?" Claire spoke up defensively.

For a moment the group fell silent. "No" they all answered at once, before bursting into laughter.

**At The House: **

It was almost afternoon when Charlie and Claire came home, each carrying one of the twins as Ben wondered infront of them. "You think they're tired?" Charlie questioned sarchasticly, indicating to Gabby, who was passed out on his shoulder.

"I think we should get them to bed before they wake up" Claire corrected with a smile as she quietly shut the door. Charlie nodded, and headed for the stairs. The lights were mildly flickering as usual as they reached the top of the steps.

Dina, the kitten who Shannon had dropped off with them two weeks ago, sat before the closed bath room door, hair standing up as if afraid. She began batting at the door, as cats often do.

"She is so cute" Claire grinned as she wondered down the hall way. "I think she's mentally ill" Charlie disagreed, eyeing the kitten strangely as she continued to bat at the bottom of the door. "Aw, she's just playing" Claire defended, as she pushed open the door the girls room.

"Yeah...with what, exactly?" Charlie questioned curiously, giving one last glance before fallowing Claire into the room. "Use your imagination" Claire answered with a smile, lowering a sleeping Geni into her crib. "Uh...how about, your cats insane and its playing with thin air" Charlie suggested playfully, rasing an eye brow in her direction as he lowered Gabby into the crib.

"You're the only person I know who would make fun of a innocent little kitten" Claire teased as she headed back to the door. "Innocent, right. That's why she attacks me in the middle of the night" Charlie noted sarcastically.

"No she dosent" Claire shook her head skeptically. "Oh? And I suppose you call her clawing my face off 'playing', then?" He questioned sarcastically. Claire opened her mouth to reply when she heard a loud thump down the hall.

Dina had been meowing and fussing with the door, and it looked as if something had grabbed her paw from inside the bathroom, witch made her fall on her side and was pulled into the door. Both Charlie and Claire both stopped, stareing in confusion as she quickly got lose and booked in their direction.

She stopped at Claire's feet, pressing herself agenst her legs. "That was weird" Charlie noted casually, still stareing down the hall. "It looked like something grabbed her" Claire explained as she picked dina up off the floor and cradled her in her arms.

As if the incident were not disturbing enough, slowly, the door began to open. "Charlie..." Claire gasped softly, grabbing onto his arm. "Guys?" Kate questioned, peeking out from her bed room door. Both jumped, and Dina nearly flew out of Claire's arms.

"Hey, I didn't know you guys were home...what's wrong?" Kate questioned, noticing the frightened look on Claire's face. "There is something horribly wrong with this house" Claire explained softly.

Kate continued to stare at them in confusion. "The door came open by itself" Charlie explained casually. "Yeah, after something behind it attached our cat!" Claire exclaimed defensively. "What?" Kate questioned in confusion, makeing her way over to them.

"Maybe her paw just got stuck" Charlie suggested, putting his arm around Claire. "Come on, luv. There's nothing down there" He assured, trying his best to comfort her. At that note, the hall went black.

Charlie wenched as he felt Claire's hand grip onto his arm. The lights returned in moments, leaving the three gathered at the end of the hall. "Maybe we should go down stairs" Charlie suggested quickly. The two nodded and quickly made their way down the hall.

**Downstairs:**

Charlie was watching Claire as she paced bare foot around the living room, Ben asleep on her shoulder. "Maybe you should sit down, Luv" he suggested, slightly concerned. Claire stopped in her tracks, not realizing she'd been moving."no, I'm alright. I think I'm gonna get something to drink" She explained, and headed into the kitchen.

She wondered into the kitchen, shifting Ben to one side as she opened the fridge. "Mum?" He looked up, sleepily. "Yeah, sweetie?" She asked with a smile, strugling to hold him and the jug of water at the same time.

"Can I have some orange juice?" He questioned in his soft little voice. "Sure" Claire smiled, giving him a kiss on the forehead before setting him down on the counter. "Did you have fun at the beach?" She questioned as she pulled out the carton of orange juice.

"Yeah..." he answered casualty, swigging his feet back and forth. "That's good" She smiled, setting the carton down beside him before turning to the cabinet to get a glass. A buzzing sounded from upstairs, the lights could be sceen flickering from the top of the steps in the dinning room.

"Mum, what's wrong with our lights?" He questioned curiously. "I have no idea-" She began, stopping when she turned to see him pick up the carton with both hands, about to drink. "Ben, don't drink out of there" She instructed, pulling it out of his hands.

"God, your just like your father" She explained, setting it down on the counter once again. It took a moment for her to realize what she'd just said. Her jaw dropped, surprised at herself. Ben was giggling, not at all noticering her expression.

"Hey Claire" Charlie smiled at her as he entered the kitchen. "...hey" She smiled back after a moment, shaking the thought out of her head. "What are you doing in here?" She questioned curiously, begging to pour a glass.

"Didn't want to sit around with the bitter silence. Its bloody depressing" he explained, glancing at Kate over his shoulder. "Charlie, that's horrible" Claire scolded, shooting him a look. He shrugged, and leaned back in his chair unfazed.

"Here you go, sweety" She turned to Ben, smiling as she handed him the glass. "What's wrong with Kate?" Ben questioned curiously, before taking a sip. Claire hesitated, glancing over at Charlie, who's expiration told her he was just as lost as she was. "...I don't know." Claire shrugged, not knowing what else to say. "Why don't you ask her?" she suggested brightly.

"Ok" Ben shrugged, agreeing with out a fight. With great balance, he managed to hop of the counter while juggling a sippy cup, and wonder on into the living room.

"You think it's a good idea for him to learn about mid life crisis at his fragile age?" Charlie questioned sacracsticly, putting his arm around Claire's waist as she stood beside him. "I don't think she'll tell him much." Claire explained, running her fingers through his hair.

"Besides, it might cheer her up"

"Aunt Kate?" Ben questioned, standing infront of her on the couch, a sippy cup of orange juice in hand. "Yes?" She looked up with a smile. "Are you ok?" He questioned, in his innocent little voice. Looking up at her with big blue eyes.

Kate hesitated for a moment. "Yeah.. I'm fine" She assured brightly, forcing a big smile. _No use letting out all your problems one year old. _"Ok" he shrugged, and began to wonder off. Then he stopped a few feet away, at the end of the couch.

"Aunt Kate?" he turned to her, setting his drink on the table. "Yes?" She looked up once again. Without a word, he climbed up on the couch and threw his arms around her, as far as they could reach. Kate hugged him back, a tear rolling down her cheek as she held him.

it was a long time before she pulled away. "Thank you" She sniffed, smiling through her tears. "Your welcome" Ben replied simply, as if she weren't crying at all. Kate laughed a little, whipping her eyes with the back of her hand.

The door came open, raveling the re-blonded Shannon, with a smile on her face as she burst into the room, no invite needed.

"Shannon!" Ben cried, diving of the couch and running to her. "Hey, buddy!" She squealed, kneeling down to give him a hug. "Did you miss me?" She questioned playfully.

"I just saw you an hour ago" He explained sarcastically. "Aww, your turning into your dad, you know that?" Shannon teased, playing with his duck fluff hair. "That's what mum says" he explained casually.

Shannon flashed him a smile and stood, just as Charlie and Claire made they're way in. "Oh look, the bitch is back" Charlie teased, with a Cheshire grin. "Did I say bitch? I meant blond" He then covered sarcastically, before Claire could scold him.

"You know Charlie, only homosexuals quote Elton John" Shannon noted teasingly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Hmm, very funny" Charlie grinned sacracsticly, scratching the back of his head. "So, how many brain cells did you bleach out today?" he questioned, teasingly.

Shannon opened her mouth to contradict him. "Alright, you too." Claire chimed in, playing the referee as usual. "I came to tell you, me and Sayid got our apartment" She explained, deciding to take her advice and ignore Charlie's comment.

"Wow, is it nice?" Claire questioned, mildly interested. "Of course its nice, I picked it out" Shannon explained conceitedly. "Oh, of course. Shannon is god" Charlie murmured sarcastically form the door way. Shannon gave a gasp, as if offended.

"Claire, could you please get your women to shut up?" Shannon asked, teasingly, crossing her arms once again. Charlie made a mimicking face, mouthing her words. "Shut up, women" Claire instructed, teasingly.

"Well...guess that makes up lesbians" Charlie grinned playfully. Claire simply rolled her eyes. "I told you only homosexuals quote Elton John" Shannon sighed, with a shrug. "You have something agenst Lesbians, Shannon?" Charlie questioned sarcastically.

Shannon shook her head, trying not to laugh. "Because, I think its time you excepted us" he continued, pretending to get emotional as he pulled his arm around Claire. "Oh, get off" Claire groaned, pushing him away playfully.

"Humph. Some life partner you are" Charlie grumbled sarchasticly, pretending to be offended. "You gonna find one better?" She questioned septically, raising an eye brow at him. "Well, Boone did offer..." Charlie answered with a shrug.

"Ew...mental image" Shannon uttered, holding her temples. "Yes...my work here is done" Charlie grinned with triumph. Claire smacked him across the chest playfully, before heading to the couch. "So, what dose your apartment look like?" Kate questioned, finally chiming in.

"Empty" Shannon sighed, plopping down in the chair before her. "I was hoping you two would come over and help me decorate" she added hopefully. "What? Now?" Claire questioned curiously.

"Yeah, I already talked to Michelle and Sun. They're in for it. I thought it could be like a little girls night in type of thing" Shannon explained, trying to hide the excitement in her voice. Claire turned to Kate.

"I don't know..." She sighed, stareing down at the floor. "Oh, come on! You have to come. It won't be any fun without you" Shannon exclaimed, trying hard to convince her. "Please?" She added, with pleading eyes.

Kate hesitated for a while. "Ok..." She sighed, giving in. "Great" Shannon grinned. "Come on, I gotta go pick the girls up" Shannon explained excitedly, hoping out of the chair. "Oh, sure...leave me to be the single parent for the day" Charlie murmured from his spot at the door way. "I'm sure you can handle it" Claire assured.

"Fine..." he sighed, in serenader. "Good" She grinned, giving him a quick peck before heading for the door. "But you washing the dishes" he called after them as they began to wonder out.

"Yeah, right" Claire exclaimed sarcastically before the door swung shut behind her.

The car:

the girls had been giggling and gossiping in Shannon's Shinny silver little sports car for the past hour, after picking up Sun and Michelle, who had Claire squeezed into the right corner. Kate sat up front with Shannon, who was driving, stareing out the window quietly.

"So, how big is it?" Claire questioned curiously, leaning forward as best she could. "How big is what?" Shannon questioned in confusion, giving her a strange glance in the rear view mirror.

"The apartment!" Claire explained. "Oh...its pretty big" Shannon explained, simply. "How far is it? We've been in this car for over an hour" Michelle explained, unenthusiastically.

"Were almost there" Shannon assured, with a sly grin. "We better be" Michelle murmured, slouching back in her seat.

"So, Claire, how's my kitty doing?" Shannon questioned brightly, changing the subject."Good" Claire nodded, with a smile, "though her and Charlie don't exactly get along."

"Aw, its taking after me" Shannon beamed sarcastically. Claire's jaw dropped as if offended. "Just kidding Claire, you know I love Charlie" She assured, smiling at her through the rear view mirror. "You better" Claire mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kate remained silent the whole time, stareing out the window with a sad expression across her face. Shannon glanced over at her solemnly, trying hard to find something to say. At that moment, the car pulled to a stop before the curb.

"Uh, Shannon, please tell me this isn't where you live" Sun noted in confusion as she stared out her window. "Yeah, what's going on?" Kate questioned, turning to Shannon, who smiled slightly. Kate glanced back out her window at the crowded club just across the side walk. "Shannon..." She gasped in disapproval.

"Sorry, but it's the only way I could get you guys out of the house" Shannon shrugged innocently. "Oh, great idea. Shove us poor pregnet woman into the land of liquor" Michelle exclaimed bitterly. "Ok, look. None of us will drink. I just think its time we had some fun" Shannon explained persistently. The girl exchanged a few uncertain glances with each other. "Oh, come. Were already here, we might as well" Shannon insisted, with pleading eyes.

"Alright" the girls sighed, and began loading out of the car. They wondered inside one by one and fallowed Shannon to a table. They had to pull up a couple chairs, but managed to squeeze around. A young man came over to them after a few moments.

"How are you laddies tonight?" The weightier asked, flashing them a suave smile. "We're great" Shannon grinned up at him. "Wonderful. Can I get you anything?" he questioned enthusiastically. "Hmm...I'll have an ice tea" Shannon ordered first, pretending to scan the menus. "Me two" Sun added, with a smile.

"Lemon water" Claire explained, stareing down at the untangles wrapped in a napkin on the table cloth before her. "I'll have a spright" Michelle explained, unenthused. "God, I miss alcohol" She added with a pout.

"Six more months" Claire reminded, rubbing her shoulder sympathetically. "And you, miss?" The weightier asked, turning to Kate. "Oh, I'll have a coke" She answered in a delay. "Coming right up" He flashed them another handsome smile before heading off.

"Wow, he's cute" Shannon announced, once he was out of listening distance. "Aren't you already kind of seeing some one?" Claire reminded her, teasingly. "Doesn't mean I can't look" Shannon shrugged, folding her menu.

'Yeah, Claire. We don't all have to stair at our forks and blush" Michelle teased, giving her a playful nudge. "I wasn't blushing" Claire explained defensively, brushing a strand of hair back behind her ear. "Your blushing now, Claire" Shannon corrected, teasingly.

"Oh please..." Claire scoffed skeptically. "I'll be right back" Kate announced, pushing out of her seat and headed towards the bath room. "And she's off..." Michelle sighed, leaning back in her chair. "This is gonna be a long night" Shannon added, with the same disappointments.

"Maybe one of us should go talk to her?" Sun suggested optimistically. All eyes fell on Claire. "What...me?" She questioned innocently. "You're the best candidate. If I talked to her I'd end up yelling" Shannon explained. "As would I" Michelle chimed in.

"Fine" Claire sighed, and pushed out of her chair.

**at the house: **

"Night dad" Ben said softly, snuggling agenst his pillow. "Night. Lights on or off?" Charlie questioned from the side of the bed. "On" Ben answered quickly. "Ok" Charlie smiled, brushing his hair back. "Good night" He leaned over and gave Ben a kiss on the forehead before climbing to his feet. He stood just outside the door for a while, watching as Ben shifted off to sleep. A warm smile across his face.

"How do you do it, Charlie?" A stargazing voice sounded from the end of the hall. Charlie jumped at the sound, and spun about quickly. "Jack?" He questioned in confusion, squinting at the man at the end of the hall.

"How do you love a child who isn't yours?" Jack questioned, walking forward. Charlie's eyes lowered to the floor, hands shoved in his pockets. Jack stood patiently, waiting for an answer. Charlie pulled the door shut slowly. "I'm gonna tell you something I haven't told a lot of people, Jack" Charlie began, raising his eyes once again.

"I haven't even told Claire..." he added, a little uncomfortably, brushing a hand through his hair. Jack crossed his arms, ready to listen.

"My dad left my mum after Liam was born, when he was only two weeks old. My mum had to raise him on her own. Then, when he turned four, my dad came back and got her knocked up again. That time, he didn't even stick around until I was born." Charlie began, speaking slowly. Replaying the memory in his head as if he'd sceen it himself.

"So two weeks after I was born, my mom kissed us both good night, went up to the bath room, and killed herself...leaving me and Liam to go live with our dead beat father" he added, in a low, dimmed voice. He was speaking in a tone that Jack had never heard him speak in before. Even with all the awful things he'd been through on the island. It left him feeling uneasy.

He said nothing, trying to remain respectful, but Charlie could tell my his expression that he didn't get why he was being told this. "What I'm trying to say is I know what its like growing up with no one you can depend on. I didn't want that for Ben, or Claire for that matter" Charlie finished, with a sigh.

"So the whole thing with Thomas never bothered you?" Jack questioned curiously. "Of course it did. It still dose" Charlie explained bluntly.

"He called here just the other day. It tears me apart every time he's brought up. But I deal with it, because I love Claire to much to ever let that get in the way" Charlie continued, makeing deep eye contact.

Jack stared down at the floor. "You must think I'm an idiot" he noted after a moment. "I don't think you're an idiot, Jack. I just think you let things get the best of you, and lost it" Charlie explained plainly. "Any advice?" Jack questioned with a hint of a smile.

"Yeah. Don't lose it again" Charlie answered simply. Jack nodded solemnly. Nothing more needed to be said.

"Kate?" Claire questioned as she wondered into the bath room. Kate stood at the wall opposite of her, a hand over her face. "I miss him so much" Kate choked out, trying to hide her tears. "Kate...you can't keep doing this to yourself" Claire insisted, makeing her way over.

"I can't help it! I can't stop thinking about him" Kate exclaimed irrationally, tears pouring down her cheeks. "Maybe that's because your not suppose to" Claire noted softly. "Oh? And what am I suppose to do, Claire? Just sit around and wait for him to come back?"

"Well sitting around and crying isn't going to do you any good" Claire protested. "If you want Jack back, go get him"

"Its not that easy, Claire-" Kate began to explained. "Yes it is. You're the only one who's makeing it difficult" Claire corrected firmly. "Excuse me? He left me, remember? I have no idea where he is. How the hell am I suppose to find him?" Kate questioned, defensively.

"I don't know! Maybe you could look!" Claire exclaimed, letting her aggravation get the best of her. "What is that suppose to mean?" Kate questioned skeptically, crossing her arms.

"It means that Jack's been gone for almost a week and you've done nothing but sit around and mope. He's not going to just drop at our door step. You have to let him know you want him back" Claire explained persistently.

"So what? I'm suppose to go out and find him, cry on his shoulder and beg him to come back? After he left me, at that! You know what? Maybe I don't want him back. Maybe I'd be better off without him!" Kate began to rant, pacing back and forth before the stalls.

"Do you hear yourself?" Claire questioned, stareing her down as she held her at arms length. "Kate, I love you, you know that. But you're the one at fault here"

"Me? What did I do!" Kate questioned defensively. "You cheated on him, with a man he hates at that." Claire reminded. Kate's eyes lowered to the floor.

"Its not your job to forgive him. He needs to forgive you. He won't be able to do that until you let him" Claire explained, her voice lowering once again. Kate nodded in agreement after a moment, another tear rolling down her cheek. Claire pulled her arms around her, comforting her as best she could.

"Come on, lets go" Kate suggested after a moment, once she'd gained control of herself. She wiped her eyes, and the two headed out. They could hear the girls at the table laughing all the way across the room, witch brought a smile to their face.

Its so strange how people can know what exactly is going on, and still have nerve to go along with their life happily. Then again, Shannon was not exactly the type to be aware of other peoples emotions, try as she might. Kate and Claire returned as if nothing had happened, no resolution had been made. "You guys just missed it! Shannon totally grabbed the waiter's butt!" Michelle explained through her laughter.

"Aww, I'm telling" Kate teased playfully, smiling for the first time in days. No one made a note of it, but Claire couldn't help but smile, knowing she'd finally gotten through. "Excuse me. Girls night out is suppose to be confidential" Shannon contradicted, slightly.

"Exactly. Because were not at a club, were decorating" Michelle added, trying not to laugh. "You two are terrible" Claire noted, shaking her head. "Hey, what they don't know can't hurt them" Shannon shrugged, crossing her legs as she leaned back in her chair.

"Well, if were lieing to the boys, we might as well make it interesting" Michelle suggested, sliding out of her chair as music seemed to grow louder. "I don't like the sound of that..." Claire noted, as the rest of the girls rose to they're feet.

"Come on, blondie. Don't be a chicken" Shannon insisted, pulling Claire up by the arm and dragging her out onto the dance floor.


	12. reunion

LostLorenzo: hey, sorry about the mix up, something really weird is going on with my document manager thing. I think I may have put the wrong one in by accident, because I'm sick and sleeping in and out the day, but I'm gonna get that all fixed. Thanks for the heads up. I agree that when Kate's around Sawyer, or James, she's not so aggravating. And Charlie and Claire were soooo cute! Hope you feel better, guess I'll her from you soon. P.S.: Lots of Charlie and Claire in this chapter!

Fate: The Next Life

Reunion

**The House:**

"Charlie? Were home!" Claire called as her and Kate slipped into the door, both giggling and laughing as quietly as possible so as not to wake up the kids. The living room was empty. "He might be asleep...I'm gonna get a drink. You want anything?" Claire questioned, glancing back at Kate as she headed into the kitchen.

"How about some asprine? My head is killing me" Kate explained, plopping down on the couch. "Asprine, check" Claire assured with a laugh as she wondered into the kitchen, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw Jack standing across from her.

She may have screamed if she could get herself to speak, but instead she just stood there in shock. "What's wrong?" Kate questioned from the living room. "Claire?" She appeared in the door way seconds later, a look of surprise on her face.

"Jack..." She said softly, holding onto the door frame. For a moment she looked as if she were about to faint. "Um...I'll leave you two alone..." Claire suggested awkwardly, and headed back out again. "Kate, I made a huge mistake-" Jack began, as soon as Claire had disappeared.

"No, I did" Kate interrupted, looking down at the floor. "What? Kate, I don't understand-" Jack began, stareing at her in confusion. "I cheated on you. I'm the one who made the mistake, not you" Kate explained softly.

"That doesn't give me the right to leave you on our wedding night" Jack defended. "Well...I guess we both ow each other an apology" Kate suggested with a shrug. Jack couldn't help but smile a little as he walked over to her.

"I'm sorry" he sighed after a moment, standing less than a foot away. "I'm sorry too" Kate replied, pulling her arms around his neck. A grin swept across his face before he bent his head to kiss her.

upstairs:

"Ahem" Claire appeared in the door way, raising an eye brow at Charlie, who layied across the bed. "Its about time you got home" He noted, lifting his head to look at her. "Yeah, you could have warned me about the Jack lurking in our kitchen...scared the hell out of me" She explained, makeing her way in and plopping down on the bed beside her.

"Well I tried to call you but you didn't answer your cell phone" Charlie explained accusingly. "Oh...I probably couldn't hear it over the music" Claire shrugged simply. Charlie rolled onto his side, raising an eye brow at her. "Music?" he questioned skeptically.

"Uh,oh ...busted" Claire sighed, looking down at the blankets before her. "Busted is right. Leaving me here alone you can go party with your friends" Charlie scolded teasingly. "You know how hard it is to rock two kids to sleep at the same time?"

"Sorry..." Claire shrugged innocently, flashing that sweet little smile. "don't give me that look. Its not gonna work this time, missy" Charlie went on, playfully, hoping off the bed. "Well...I could make it up to you" Claire suggested, swinging her feet back and forth over the edge bed.

"Oh! and then I had to give Jack a freaking pep talk, because now apparently he's taking advice from me, witch makes _no_ since-" Charlie had begun to ramble, but was cut off as Claire's lips meet his. She pulled back after a moment and smiled, hands cupped around his neck.

"All's forgiven" he assured, taking in a deep breath. "Great. Now I can sleep" Claire exclaimed, hoping back onto the bed. Charlie stared at her in bewilderment, then shook his head as if offended. Claire hand already burrowed under the blankets, witch she held to her chin.

"What?" She questioned playfully, as if she didn't know. "Cheater" He muttered accusing. "Charlie, I have no idea what your talking about" She assured sacracsticly, trying hard not to smile. "Fine...you don't want me any more, I understand" he sniffed sacracsticly.

"Aw, Charlie. Come here" Claire sighed sympathetically, patting the empty space beside her. A grin crossed his face as he crawled into the bed beside her.

Next morning:

"Well, your up early" Claire noted as she slid into a chair at the kitchen table. "I never went to sleep" Charlie explained, simply. "What? Your crazy" Claire shook her head in wonder. "I couldn't..." he shrugged, leaning his elbows on the table.

"So what did you do?" Claire questioned curiously. 'Um...laid there for a while, walked around, tried to take a shower, but lights in the bath room wouldn't work, again" he explained, slightly aggravated. "Yeah...we really need to get that fixed" she nodded simply.

"No kidding" he agreed, brushing a hand back through his hair. Claire looked around for a moment, realizing something was missing. "Where's Kate?" She questioned curiously. "They're upstairs still" he replied casually. "Man, what kind of make up sex keeps you in bed past afternoon?" Claire questioned sarcastically.

"You just woke up" he reminded, flashing her a suggestive grin. "Shut up" She gave him a playful nudge, blushing slightly. "Oh, guess who called?" Charlie remembered all of a sudden.

"Who?" Claire questioned curiously, unable to think of any one who would call them this early in the morning. "Hurly" Charlie answered with a grin. "Hurly! Oh my god, I haven't heard from him in so long! What did he say?" Claire questioned excitedly. "He's here, in Australia. Taking up on a little vacation time. Said he wants to stop by" Charlie replied, leaning back in his chair, hands behind his head.

"Wow, that's great" Claire grinned as she wondered over to the fridge. "Yeah, I was thinking we'd invite the whole group over. Just like old times...except less disaster and more alcohol" Charlie suggested casually. "Sounds like fun" Claire nodded, taking a seat after getting herself a drink.

"You know its weird, I don't know what I'd do without having the gang around" He mused, stareing up at the ceiling. "I think its because they're so crazy it makes us look normal" Claire noted, with a laugh. "Ahem. Who are you calling crazy?" Kate's voice questioned sarcastically from the door way.

"Obviously someone doesn't remember much of last night" Claire replied conspicuously, playing with the straw in her chocolate milk. "Oh, I remember. After all,_ I_ didn't have anything to drink" Kate noted, accusingly as she opened up the fridge.

"Neither did I!" Claire exclaimed defensively. "You weren't acting like it" Kate giggled teasingly. Claire shook her head in disbelief, noticering the questioning look Charlie was giving her. "I wasn't drunk" She insisted once again.

"I didn't say anything" Charlie defended, holding his hands up as if surrendering. "Yeah... well...you were thinking it" She replied accusingly, taking a sip from the straw. "How do you know what I was thinking?" He questioned, raising an eye brow.

"You had that look" Claire answered, playfully. "What look?" Charlie questioned, curiously. "That little look you get when ever a dirty thought pops into your head" Claire explained teasingly. "Wow. He must look like that a lot" Kate muttered, from the counter.

A little smirk crossed Charlie's face. "Oh, look. There it is!" Kate pointed out, laughing along with Claire. "What!" Charlie demanded, still not getting it. "Aw, with the little smirk and twinkling eyes, its quite adorable" Claire teased, trying not to laugh.

"Shut up" Charlie mumbled playfully, berrying his face into his arms, witch were crossed over the table. "Aw, I think were embarrassing him" Kate noted sacracsticly, resting a hand on the back of Claire's chair.

"Ok, ok. We'll stop" Claire assured, sympathetically, grabbing his hand across the table. "Charlie, come on" she instead, pulling at his arm in attempt to get him to look up. "Your mean. Leave me alone" he pouted childishly.

"Fine...you can sit here and sulk. I'm going upstairs to take a shower" Claire explained, in a motherly tone as she slid out of her seat. Charlie's head went up. "Can I come with?" he questioned hopefully, hair still messy from being pressed agenst his arms. "Nope" Claire replied sweetly, before disappearing up the stairs. "Damn" he muttered, disappointedly, resting his chin on his knuckles. "Aw, poor boy" Kate pretended to sympathize, patting him on the head like a dog. Charlie made a mimicking face as she sat down.

He was to busy stareing at the table to notice that Dina had hopped up onto the surface and was now stareing right at him. A little meow caught his attention, and also caused him to jump in surprise, nearly falling out of his chair.

Kate began cracking up histaricly across the table. "Bloody hell" Charlie grumbled in aggravation as the little kitten began to rub agenst his hand.

**Upstairs:**

Claire could hear laughter breaking out from downstairs as she wondered up the steps. Though curious of what was going on, she decided it would be best to just keep going. After all, she was still tired and the shower was calling.

She rolled her eyes as the lights began to flicker as soon as she reached the top of the steps. Before fading out into darkness. _Note to Claire, call an electrician today..._

The bath room door was cracked less than an inch, the light from inside shining out along the floor in gold. She became aware of the sound of water running inside. The shower was on. Slowly, she made her way over to the door, the beam of light falling across her hand as she reached for the knob.

She'd gotten too used to the flickering lights to be scared, but she still got a strange feeling about it, especially now. The water went off at the second her hand touched the knob, witch made her jump back momentarily. She sighed, in relief, and rolled her eyes once again.

_This is silly, there's nothing to be afraid off. The pluming is just as screwy as the lights. Open the door..._

Her hand gripped the knob once again, and she pulled open the door, to see Jack inside before her. "Claire!" he exclaimed, jumping in surprise and quickly covering himself with a towel.

Claire stood in the door way, eyes wide in surprise, a hand holding her chest as if her heat was about to jump out. "My god, don't you knock?" He questioned, breathlessly, tieing a knot at the ends of the towel.

"It was open..." She explained in her defense, still a little in shock. "Oh..." he nodded, the shrugged casually as if it were no big deal. "Alright, well. All yours" he flashed her a smile before nudging past her, and makeing his way into his room. Claire stood there for a moment, a confused look across her face.

_Woo...what just happened here? I just saw Jack...naked...I can't believe this...well, he didn't seem to care...god, I can't belie that just happened...ok, Claire...calm down..._

"Claire?"

Claire jumped at the sound of her name, and turned quickly, nearly falling into the door. "Are you ok...?" Kate questioned, eyeing her strangely. "I just saw Jack naked" Claire blurted out, before Kate could even finish her sentence. "What?"

"I Just saw Jack,_ naked_" Claire repeated, still in aw of the situation. "Oh..." Kate nodded, looking a little confused at first, then a smile grew across her face. "Well...what did you think?"

"What?" Claire questioned in astonishment. "What did you think?" Kate repeated conspicuously, grinning like a school girl. "I...I didn't think anything!" Claire insisted, still a little bewildered.

"Oh come on! You have to have thought something" Kate insisted, giving her a playful nudge. "Why are you asking me this?" Claire questioned in confusion. "I dunno. I'm just curious" Kate shrugged, casually. "Come on, just tell me what happened"

Claire shook her head in wonder. "I just opened the door, and there he was!" Claire explained, giving a little gesture towards the shower. "You didn't knock?" Kate questioned, raising an eye brow. "The door was open..." Claire explained, brushing her hair back behind her ear.

"Ok...so was he just naked, or _naked_ naked?" Kate questioned, showing complete interest. "What? What's the difference?" Claire questioned, eying her strangely. "I mean, did you see every thing, or could you just _tell_ he was naked?" Kate clarified.

"I...I don't wanna talk about this" Claire explained, and began heading down the hall. "I knew it! He was _naked_, naked!" Kate exclaimed, fallowing close behind her. "What did he do when he saw you?" she continued, ignoring Claire's remark.

"He...he covered up" Claire explained, getting a little agrivateed. "With his hands?" Kate stopped, raising an eye brow. "No, with a towel... can we please stop talking about this?" Claire begged, turning to face her.

"Fine..." Kate sighed, leaning a hand agenst the wall. For a moment the stood in the hall uncomfortably. The lights had returned some time during their conversation. "So...dose this mean I get to see Charlie naked?"

"What!" Claire exclaimed, stareing at Kate in confusion. "Well, you got to see my boyfriend naked. Its only fair" Kate shrugged. "I didn't want to see him naked!" Claire defended, gesturing wildly.

"Oh, so you think theres something _wrong_ with my boyfriend? Like he's not good enough for you?" Kate questioned accusingly, placing a hand on her hip. "Kate!" Claire exclaimed, still in astonishment. "Calm down, I'm just kidding..." Kate assured, playfully. "Well, its not funny" Claire pouted, crossing her arms. "What's not funny?" Charlie questioned, appearing at the top of the steps. "Claire saw Jack naked" Kate explained, before Claire could speak.

"What?" Charlie questioned, rasing an eye brow. "It was an accident" Claire assured, rolling her eyes slightly. "Yeah,...right" Kate scoffed sacracsticly. "Kate!" Claire shoot her a protesting look. "I'm just kidding Claire. Charlie, you know I'm kidding, right?"

"Claire, its ok. People walk in on people all the time" Charlie assured, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure?" Claire questioned, softly. "Positive" he confirmed with a smile. Claire sighed, in relief, arms still crossed.

"So...what did you think?" he questioned curiously, after a moment of silence. "God dammit" Claire shook her head, and headed off down the hall way, leaving the two giggling behind her.

**Later that day:**

"So, did you guys here from Hurly?" Shannon questioned from the couch. "Yeah, he called this morning. Say's he's gonna stop tomorrow" Charlie explained from the chair across from her. "You didn't tell me this" Kate noted, as if offended.

" Well, I kind of forgot about it...what with the incident, and all" Charlie explained simply. A smile crossed both their faces. Claire, who stood in the corner near the kitchen placed a hand to her forehead. Oh god, not this again...

"What incident?" Shannon questioned curiously. "Claire walked in on Jack while he was in the shower" Kate explained, glaceing back at Claire, who rolled her eyes in annoyance, crossing her arms once again.

"Really?...was he naked?" Shannon asked, conspicuously. "Yep" Kate confirmed with a nod. "Oh wow... your lucky" She explained, turning to Claire. "Lucky?" Claire questioned in confusion.

"Yeah, I know I wouldn't mind seeing Jack in the shower" Shannon explained shamelessly. "Hey..." Kate turned, shooting her a warning look. "What? I'm just saying...he's an attractive guy" Shannon shrugged innocently.

"That is true" Kate agreed with a nod. "So, wait...was he actually in the shower...or just getting out?" Shannon questioned, turning to Claire. "Oh my god...I am not talking about this" Claire confirmed, pacing back and forth.

"Why not? Its not every day you see a super hot guy naked" Shannon huffed persistently. "Hey!" Charlie gasped, as if offended. "Oh, you don't count" Shannon explained, with a roll of her eyes.

"What do you mean 'I don't count'?" Charlie questioned defensively. "Because, you two are married. She sees you naked all the time" Shannon certified, as if reading from a rule book. "Oh...fair enough" Charlie shrugged, and leaned back into his chair.

"Alright, so Claire...you were saying?" Shannon questioned, turning her attention back to her. "I wasn't saying anything!" Claire insisted, growing more and more annoyed with there questions. "Oh come on! What's the big deal?" Shannon questioned persistently.

"I...I just don't want to talk about it" Claire explained with a shrug. "Why not?" Kate chimed in. "Because-"

"Because why?" the two asked in unison. "Because it's weird!" Claire confirmed in aggravation. "No its not..." Kate insisted. "Guys, come on. Leave her alone" Charlie suggested, pulling his arm around Claire's waist.

"Ok, fine" Kate sighed, in agreement. "Hey, guys. What's going on?" Jack questioned as he walked into the room. The whole group was awkwardly quiet. "What...this isn't about this morning, is it?" He questioned, looking back and forth.

"Well...yes, but...Claire doesn't want us to talk about it" Kate explained calmly, hands folded on her lap. "Oh...why not?" Jack questioned curiously, turning to Kate. Claire pouted, and layied her head on Charlie's shoulder.

"Lets just...change the subject" Charlie suggested, patting Claire's arm symthaeticly. "Good idea" Kate agreed. "So...where's my buddy? I haven't seen him in a while" Shannon spoke up, taking it on her own to change the subject.

"He's with Liam and Michelle. They're trying to get him and Megan to be friends" Claire explained, lifting her head once again. "Aw...that's cute" Shannon beamed. "Yeah...he'll be playing with dolls in no time" Charlie muttered sarcastically.

Claire rolled her eyes and gave him a playfully smack on the chest. "Are the girls upstairs?" Shannon questioned curiously. "yep...should be wake up soon, too" Charlie answered, glancing up at Claire. "Yeah, I better get up there" She noted, pulling herself up. "Oh! Can I help?" Shannon questioned hopefully.

"Of course, I could use an extra hand" Claire explained, shooting an accusing look at Charlie. "Excuse me...I dealt with them last night at three o'clock in the morning when_ you_ were sleeping" Charlie explained defensively.

"Alright, come on Shan, lets go" Claire suggested, and headed up the stairs. "Ungrateful wife" Charlie grumbled to himself. "Annoying husband" Claire called back down from the steps. Charlie's eyes trailed across the room for a moment before they caught the glances that Jack and Kate were giving each other.

"Charlie, would you excuse us for a moment?" Jack questioned, without taking his eyes off Kate. 'Uh...no" Charlie scoffed, makeing no attempt to move. "Charlie?" Kate pleaded, shooting him a look.

"Bitch, this is my house. Your room's upstairs" Charlie explained playfully, still refusing to move. "Fine...come on, Jack...lets go upstairs" Kate suggested, taking his hand as she headed towards the staircase.

"Have fun" Charlie flashed them both a grin as the disappeared upstairs.

Later that day:

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow" Shannon sighed, pulling on her coat. "Bye sweeties" She gave each of the girls a kiss on the forehead. "Bye Shannon" Charlie teased, holding the door open. "Aw, Bye Charlie" Shannon grinned, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ew, Codies!" Charlie exclaimed childishly. "Bye Shannon" Claire added, trying not to laugh. Shannon gave her a quick hug, careful of the Baby in Claire's arms before heading towards the door. Charlie pushed it shut behind her, then whipped his cheek with the palm of his hand as if he would get a desase.

"So, where did Jack and Kate run off to?" Claire questioned, lowering herself to the floor. "To the bed room, of course" Charlie explained, taking a seat beside her. "I should have know" Claire shook her head, laying Gabby on the baby blanket that was spread out on the floor infront of her.

"Yes, well...lets just be glad they're not makeing to much noise" Charlie noted, Sitting Geni in his lap. "I swear, she gets bigger every time a look at her" He noted, looking down at the wide eyed blond who sat in his lap.

"Well, it seems like every time I look at this little one she's sleeping" Claire explained, indicating to Gabby, who's eyes had already slid shut as she sprawled out on the blanket. "Hmm...wonder who she got that from" Charlie mused sarcastically.

"Shut up" Claire gave him a playful nudge. Geni saw this, and repeated the gesture, grinning as she gave Charlie a tiny smack on the chest. "Oh no, they're ganging up on me" Charlie noted playfully, watching Geni giggle as she repeated the gesture. "Parent abuse! Woo, watch it, luv. That's where I keep my nipple" Charlie explained, taking her hand away from the particular spot on his chest.

Claire couldn't help but laugh as she watched Geni make an attempt at biting his hand, though it didn't do much good without having teeth. "Man, she's really kicking your ass" Claire noted, playfully.

"Yeah she is. Here, beat up mummy" Charlie suggested, lifting her into Claire's lap. But Geni just giggle loudly and stared up at him. "Oh I see. You two are a team" Charlie confirmed, teasingly. "Yep. We should fight crime" Claire noted, tilting her head to look down at the little girl in her lap.

"Hmm, might want to wait until she grows some teeth" Charlie suggested, looking down at the little slobber mark she'd left on his hand. "Well, I have teeth" Claire reminded, laying Geni down next to Gabby, who was fast asleep.

"Oh yeah? Bite me" Charlie grinned, daringly. Claire gave a little smile before she slowly leaned in and began to nibble on his neck. "Ahhh, that's cheating!" Charlie exclaimed, makeing no attempt to move away. Claire rested her forehead agenst his shoulder, trying not to laugh.

"Well, I didn't say stop" Charlie continued, looking down at her. 'Hmm...maybe later" Claire assured, sitting back up. "Alright...I'll be sure to remind you" Charlie agreed with a sigh. "I'm sure you will" Claire flashed him a smile as she shifted into a laying position, resting her chin on her knuckles.

"I don't believe this! Its eight o'clock and they're both asleep...our kids our perfect" Claire mused, looking down at the two girls who had drifted off to sleep on they're little blanket. "Well, what did you expect? After all, we made them" Charlie noted, laying a hand on her back.

"I remember" Claire replied playfully, flashing him a suggestive smile. "Ok, first you make a move for my neck, and obvious week spot, and now your makeing sexual comments...are you trying to tell me something, miss Claire?" Charlie questioned playfully, tilting his head to the side.

"...Maybe" Claire shrugged, biting her lip. "I knew it! Your trying to get into my pants, again! It's the same thing night after night! I'm not a machine, you know!" Charlie ranted Sacracsticly.

"Aw, I'm sorry" Claire apologized sympathetically. "Oh, don't be! I was kidding. I really am a machine as a matter of fact" he explained, laying down beside her. Claire shook her head, laughing freely.

"Go on, ave your way with me. I don't mind" Charlie persisted, playfully. "Don't you think it would be a good idea to put the girls to bed before we start having our way with each other?" Claire questioned, sitting up once again.

"If you insist" Charlie sighed, and pushed himself off his back. He lifted Geni off the blanket, letting her rest her head on his shoulder before slowly raising to his feet. Claire picked up Gabby, and the two head upstairs.

"So, you think Kate and Jack are still going at it?" Charlie questioned softly, as the two made their way down the hall. "Well...I don't hear anything" Claire noted, taking a glance at their bed room door as they passed by.

"Probably just taking a break" Charlie suggested, with a grin. "Either that or they're just getting old" Claire shrugged, glancing back at him as they wondered into the girl's room. "Also a possibility" Charlie nodded, flashing her a smile as he came up beside her.

They each lowered the girls into the crib, then smiled at each other once again. "Well...now that the girls are asleep..." Charlie began, taking her hands in his. "Hmm...what ever shall we do?" Claire mused sarcastically.

A grin crossed Charlie's face as he squeezed her hand. "Uh, oh...there's that look again" Claire noted, teasingly. "Good thing you don't know what I'm thinking" he replied suggestibly, closing the space between them.

"Oh? And what might that be?" Claire questioned, tilting her head to the side. "Well...I could tell you..._or_, I could show you..." his grin widened as he pressed his forehead agenst hers. Claire smiled back before leaning up to kiss him.

**Next Morning: **

"Morning Claire" Kate greeted, coming up beside her at the counter. "Good morning" Claire replied, brightly. "Well...some one's in a good mood" Kate noted, suggestively. "Yep" Claire confirmed simply before shutting the fridge.

"Hmm...I wonder why" Kate teased, tapping her fingers on the counter top. Claire made no reply, but blushed a little as she took a seat at the table. "Looks like I'm not the only one who got lucky last night" Kate noted sarcastically, makeing her way over to the table.

Claire rolled her eyes innocently before taking a sip of her coffee. "Well? What happened?" Kate questioned curiously, taking a seat across from her. "_That,_ is none of your business" Claire answered, as if the response should be obvious.

"Fine...do you wanna know what happened with me and Jack?" Kate questioned sarcastically. "No, I don't" Claire confirmed, trying not to laugh. "Oh...well...I'm gonna tell you anyways" Kate exclaimed, playfully. At that moment the door bell rang, and Claire quickly hoped out of her seat.

"I'll get that" She explained, and hurried to the door. "fine...I'll tell you later!" Kate called after her, teasingly. Claire shook her head as she reached the front door. "Hey" She beamed as she opened the door to Liam and Ben. "Come on in"

the two fallowed her inside, Ben heading straight for the couch. "Did you have fun?" She questioned curiously. "Yeah..." Ben replied simply. "He's a man of few words" Liam noted, with a grin. "Yes he is, although I have no idea where he got it from" Claire noted, in a motherly fashion.

"Not his father, that's for sure" Kate noted, taking a seat on the couch next to Ben. "Speaking of his father, where is that brother of mine?" Liam questioned curiously. "He's upstairs" Claire explained.

"Sleeping?" Liam questioned as if he already knew the answer. "No...I think he's taking a shower" Claire replied, after thinking for a moment. She didn't cath the devious smile that crossed Kate's face. "I see. Well, tell him I said hi" Liam shrugged. "I will. Are you guy's coming over later?" Claire questioned curiously.

"Yep. Just gotta run a couple errands, then we'll be back" He assured. "Alright, then. I'll see you then" Claire replied, giving him a quick hug before he headed out. Kate hopped out of her seat as the as he made his way out, and slowly headed towards the steps.

"And where are you going?" Claire questioned curiously, turning to face Kate as she crossed her arms. "Uh...I was going to-" Kate began, trying hard to think of an excuse. "nice try" Claire grinned, triumphantly. "Dammit" Kate muttered, and headed back down the steps.

"Yeah, you stay down here with Ben. I'm gonna go get dressed before the girls wake up" Claire explained, and headed up the stairs. "Yes, mother" Kate grumbled sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she made her way back to the couch.

Claire reached the hall just as Charlie was leaving the bath room, towel wrapped around his waist. "Hey" Claire grinned, makeing her way over to him. "Morning luv" He replied, sliding his arm around her waist and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"You just missed your brother" She explained, as headed to the bed room side by side. "Did I?" He questioned, as if interested. "Yeah, I told him you were in the shower...Kate nearly bolted up here" Claire explained, with a roll of her eyes.

"And why would Kate care if I was in the shower?" He questioned, raising an eye brow. "Because I saw Jack In the shower, so she thinks its some sort of payback" Claire explained, taking a seat on the bed. "Oh...well, that seems fair" He shrugged, casually.

"What?" Claire questioned, turning to him in confusion. "Well, I mean you saw Jack naked, its only fair" He replied, pulling his cloths out of the draw. "It was an accident!" Claire insisted. "So? besides, I'm your husband, you should show me off" He continued playfully as he began to get dressed.

"You people are crazy" Claire sighed, shaking her head. "Well...if you really want to keep me to yourself, I understand" he complied, makeing his way over to the bed. "Thank you" Claire replied, sarcastically. "Any time" Charlie grinned, running he hand over her long blond hair.

"Although, I must say...if there was a shower contest between you and Jack, you'd _defiantly_ win" Claire noted suggestively, sliding her arms around his waist. "Why, thank you" He grinned, pridefully before leaning down to kiss her.

"Your quite welcome" she replied, before leaning up to kiss him again, though this time it lasted a little longer. Ok, much longer...

"Claire!"

Claire jumped at the sound of her name being called. "What?" She called back, sighing disappointedly. Charlie continued to press his forehead agenst hers, trying not to laugh. "We have company! Get your asses down here!" Kate called back in reply.

"Sorry, My ass if kind of bushy at the moment" Charlie called back, jokenly. Claire shook her head, giggling to herself. "Dude!" Hurly's voice rung out in disgust. The two both look up, surprised to here the familiar voice once again.

"Claire hopped up and head for the door. "Wait for me!" Charlie called after her, desperately looking for his shirt. But Claire was already out the door.

to be continued...

Note: hey guys, chapter was getting a little long so I decided to cut it in half. The next chapter should be done soon. Also, I haven heard from my bata in a while, so some of the spelling may not be so good. Please try to ignore it.


	13. Renaissance

Lostlorenzo: Go Eternal Sunshine! Woot! Yes, I've been off for about five days now, and I can't leave my house. This is too much snow for someone like me who isn't even five feet tall. But hey, gives me time to wright. As for Kate and Michelle, I'm glad you asked because quite frankly I had lost track. But at this chapter they should be about five months. I'm having trouble getting excited about this next episode, only because after that there won't be any lost for six weeks. I will miss it so much. I've already started having lost related dreams when ever its off for a long time. Talk about an addiction. Ah well, I will survive.

Fate: The Next Life

Come Back

**The house: **

Claire rushed down the steps, stopping half way when she saw Hurly standing before Claire in the living room.

"Hurly!" She called, with a huge grin. She ran up to him and gave him a great big hug. "Hey Claire, I haven't seen you in forever" he replied, over her shoulder. "I know...you lost weight" She exclaimed, taking him into view at arms length.

"Yeah, so did you" he noted, seeing as how the last time they spoke, she was about four months pregnet with the twins. "Yes well...that's what happens after you give birth" She explained, with a nod.

Charlie appeared, buttoning his shirt as he came down the stairs. "Hey dude" Hurly waved, turning to him. "Hey" Charlie grinned in reply, giving him a hug. "I'm gonna go up and get Jack" Kate announced, to no one imparticular, and headed upstairs.

"So, how have you been?" Charlie questioned, makeing his way over to the couch. "I've been good" Hurly nodded, taking a seat in the chair across from him. "You got a girl friend yet?" Charlie asked curiously, raising an eye brow.

"No...no, not yet" Hurly replied, blushing a little. "Hurly!" Ben came running in from the kitchen. "Hey, little dude" Hurly grinned, lifting Ben up onto his lap. "How have you been?"

"Good" Ben replied simply. "That's...good" Hurly nodded, not knowing what else to say. "Yes... Ben is master of the one-word sentences" Charlie noted, teasingly. "Unlike is father who talks none stop" Claire teased, standing behind the couch.

"I say what I think" Charlie defended with dignity. "Charlie, if that were true you wouldn't say anything" Claire replied, playfully. "Hey! What is this, pick on Charlie day?" Charlie questioned defensively.

"It must be seeing that yesterday was pick on _Claire_ day" Claire answered accusingly. "Why were they picking on you?" Hurly questioned curiously. Charlie opened his mouth to respond but found it covered by Claire's hand. "Lets not talk about that" She suggested, fakeing a smile.

At that moment the phone rang. Claire removed her hand and went off to answer it. "Woo, what's with that?" Hurly questioned, conspicuously. "She saw Jack naked and we've all been bugging her about it...she embarrasses easy..." Charlie explained casualty.

"Dude, why would you want to embarrass your wife?" Hurly questioned curiously. "Because its amusing" Charlie answered shamelessly. "You people are crazy" Hurly shook his head in wonder.

"Yeah...that's what she said" Charlie replied, giving an indicating nod in Claire's direction. "Hey, guys. Shannon's on her way" Claire explained, walking back into the room after hanging up the phone.

"Hmm...I should hide" Charlie noted sarcastically, acting as if he were about to get up. "Oh, no you don't. This is your idea, remember?" Claire confirmed, holding him back in his seat. "Right...this is why I shouldn't have ideas" Charlie sighed, regretfully.

"Exactly" Claire agreed teasingly, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Morning, every one" Jack greeted, as he walked into the room. "Hey dude, long time no see" Hurly replied from the couch. "Wow...its been so long since someone's called me dude" Jack noted, with a grin.

"Oh, hey Claire, Kate want's you upstairs" Jack noted, turning to her. "Oh...for what?" Claire questioned curiously. "I don't know, some pregnant thing I think" Jack explained casually. "Oh" Claire nodded, still confused, before heading up the stairs.

"Oh, you poor guys. First Claire's pregnet, then she has twins, and now Kate!" Hurly exclaimed, sympathetically. "Your lucky to be single" Jack replied, patting him on the shoulder. "Speaking of the twins, where are they?" Hurly questioned curiously.

"They're still asleep" Charlie explained, simply. "Damn. I thought babies were suppose to wake up early" Hurly noted, in confusion. "Yes, that is if they're not Claire's. she could sleep for eternity" Charlie explained, scratching the back of his head.

**Upstairs:**

"Kate?" Claire questioned, poking her head in through the door way. "Yeah, having a little problem" Kate replied, unenthused. "Oh...what's wrong?" Claire questioned curiously, makeing her way into the room.

"Well, incase you haven't noticed my stomach has grown twice its size in one day, and none of my shirts seem to fit, so I'm hoping you have some maternity cloths I can barrow or else I'll be walking around in my bra all day" Kate explained distressfully.

"Don't worry Kate, I have plenty of cloths you can barrow" Claire assured, patting her shoulder sympathetically as she took a seat beside her on the bed. "Good" Kate smiled, looking down at her stomach. "You no, Claire...I'm only four months, but I still don't know how you did this twice"

"Eh, you get used to it after a while...besides, this is the easy part" Claire explained, modestly. "Oh, that's reassuring" Kate muttered, sarcastically. "Come on, lets get you dressed before every one gets here" Claire suggested, hoping off the bed.

"Yes, lets..." Kate nodded, and fallowed her down the hall. "And while we're at it, we should get you out of those pajama's" She added, just now noticering that Claire was still in her tank top a draw string pants. "Oh, right.." Claire ..looked down, embarrassed.

**Downstairs: **

"Hey!" Shannon grinned as Jack opened the door before throwing her arms around him. "Hi...Shannon..." Jack replied, a little uncomfortably. "Ah! And Hurly!" Shannon continued, ignoring Jack's comment as she moved onto Hurly, giving him twice the hug.

"God, I missed you so much!" She exclaimed, over his shoulder. "Aw, thanks Shannon..." He replied, eyeing her a little strangely. _She's crazy_, Charlie mouthed to Hurly behind Shannon back.

Shannon turned to him as if she'd heard what he had said. "And you! You look adorable today! Give me a hug-" Shannon wrapped her arms around him as well. "Are you high?" Charlie questioned suspiciously, looking down at her in confusion. "No" Shannon rolled her eyes, "I'm just happy"

"Happy because your high?" Charlie continued to tease, rasing an eye brow at her. "Oh, Charlie. Your so funny" Shannon laughed. "Oh...thank you" Charlie replied, after contemplating it for a moment. As smile grew across his face. "Hey Ben!" Shannon interest shifted once again as she made her way over to the couch.

"What is wrong with her?" Charlie questioned through his teeth, turning to Sayid, who was standing in the door way. "I have no idea" Sayid assured in a conspicuous manner.

After Kate and Claire made their way downstairs, bringing the twins with them, and every one had said their hellos the group went into the back yard. Michael, Walt and Sun showed up not much later, fallowed by Locke.

"God, they are so beautiful" Shannon mused, looking down at the baby in her arms. "Well of course. All Claire's kids are adorable" Locke note, simply.

"Why thank you" Claire smiled aprecativly, glancing over at Geni, who's head rested on there shoulder. "Although, I can't take all the credit..."

"That's right. They've got the Pace geans, and we're great breeders" Liam noted jokenly. "Yeah...right" Michelle scoffed sarcastically. "What? Your saying our kids aren't beautiful?" Liam teased accusingly.

"No, I'm saying you're a bad breeder" Michelle replied, bluntly. "Lets not talk about breeding around the kids" Claire suggested, in a motherly tone. "Yeah, trust me...you don't want them to start asking questions" Michael warned, flashing a glance over at Walt.

"Yeah, luckily Megan hasn't caught on yet, although I don't know how she hasn't with this pervert around" Michelle noted, shooting Liam an accusing glare. "Well, its better she learns young, cause its not gonna be easy rasing a pretty blond teenage girl" Liam replied, unenthused.

"You think you've got it bad! I've got twins, who look exactly like their mother no less!" Charlie exclaimed defensively. "What are trying to say?" Claire questioned suspiciously, rasing an eye brow. "Uh...that your beautiful and any man would want you" Charlie covered quickly.

"Oh. Thank you" Claire smiled brightly, clearly flattered. Charlie breathed a sigh of relief. "Aw, I think she's falling asleep" Shannon announced to no one imparticular, grinning down at Gaby who was cradled in her arms.

"Again?" Michelle questioned in astonishments. "Man, when we had Megan she never slept!" Liam added, jealously. "I know. They're perfect" Charlie beamed pridefully, kneeling down to kiss the top of Gabby's soft little head.

"Hey, guys, when we decide to have kids can you guy's make one for us?" Shannon suggested, sacracsticly. "I don't think so. I think two pregnancies is quite enough" Claire assured, quickly.

"Aw...well, how bout I just sleep with Charlie and get half the goods?" Shannon continued, jokenly.

"No" both Sayid and Charlie both answered at the same time. "Don't worry, Shan. I'm sure your kids will be fine" Kate assured sweetly. "Yeah" Shannon agreed, wrinkling her nose as her glance turned to Sayid. He wrapped his hand around hers, smiling gently.

"As will ours" Jack added, wrapping his arm around Kate's waist. She smiled and layied her head on his shoulder. "Ahem?" Michelle cleared her throat deliberately, crossing her arms as she turned to Liam.

"What?" He looked up, confused. Michelle rolled her eyes. "God, your hopeless..." She shook her head, teasingly. "I'm sorry" he apologized, giving a childish smile. "...your forgiven" She sighed, before giving him a quick kiss.

"Can you feel the love tonight..." Hurly mumbled to himself in a sing song voice, eyeing each couple awkwardly. "You have a beautiful voice, Hurly" Charlie noted sacracsticly as they other's laughed. "Thank you, thank you" Hurly went along modestly.

The group shared another few laughs, all standing together and getting along once again. All except one...

**Side walk, a week later:**

"So what were you wanting to talk to me about?" Charlie questioned, turning to his brother who walked beside him. "What? A guy can't spend time with his baby brother? I need a reason now?" Liam questioned playfully.

Charlie considered this for a moment. "You want money don't you? Cause I gotta tell you, I don't have any" Charlie explained, jokenly. "Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about" Liam explained, just as the reached the front of a little restaurant. Liam stepped up and held the door open, gesturing for Charlie to go on in.

Charlie eyed his questionably for a moment before heading inside. Liam fallowed his brother to a booth in the corner. The two sat down across from one another. "Claire told me how you were worried about money, what with the girl and all. You were talking about getting a job" Liam began, arms resting on the table.

"Yeah..." Charlie replied, still confused. "Well, with Megan starting school next year and a baby on the way at home, my little job at company just isn't cutting it" Liam admitted, casually. Charlie nodded for a moment. "What do you purpose?" He questioned, not quite sure what his brother was getting.

"Alright, I know its gonna sound crazy, but just hear me out. I was thinking, the band should get back together" Liam cut to the point, nervously. "Liam, I don't really think-" Charlie began, hastily. "Just, hear me out" Liam interrupted. Charlie pressed his lips together, waiting for his brother to continued.

"There would be no record labels, no concerts, no tours, nothing like that. Just you me and the guys playing local clubs, just for fun, and some extra cash. No worries about worries about getting big" Liam explained, hopefully. Charlie still didn't seem convinced. "Look, I know the bad was a mistake before-"

"It was more than a mistake, Liam. It nearly ruined us, for years-" Charlie protested, calmly. "I know...but, were not the same people we were then. Were not to young guys just looking for fun and fame. Were both grown men with kids and wives and commitment-" Liam complied, his voice sentimental and serious.

"I know, you never want to go back to that life, and I know, you've made so many accomplishment since then, but you still have so much talent. And you were always passionate about music, even back in your days as a nun-" he continued. Charlie couldn't help but laugh at his brother's words.

"So, what do you sat?" Liam questioned, hopefully. Charlie paused for a moment, taking it in to deep consideration. "Well...I'd have to talk to Claire-"

"Thank you" Liam grinned excitedly, already knowing the answer. Charlie simply smiled in response. "So, have you talked to the guys?" He questioned. "Yeah, they're both up for it. I was just talking to Tommy last night" Liam explained, energetically.

"Yeah? What's he been up to?" Charlie questioned, curiously. "Well, Dave and his bird got a place together, he lives in their basement" Liam explained, with a smile. "Still single?" Charlie asked. "Of course" Liam answered, jokenly.

Charlie laughed slightly. "And are they...clean?" he questioned after a moment, the seriousness returning to his voice. "Yeah. Dave cleaned up around the same time I did and Tommy went to rehab after your plane crashed" Liam explained, a little uncomfortably.

"I think...I think he kind of felt responsible for sending you down here" He added, after a moment. "Then it's a good thing I can talk to him again" Charlie nodded, optamisticly. "Yeah... I think so too" Liam agreed plainly.

A waitress appeared beside them. "Can I get you boys anything?" she questioned sweetly. "Uh, yeah... I'll have a cup of coffee" Charlie answered, looking with a smile. "Me two" Liam added, politely. "Alright" She flashed them a smile, jotting the order on her note pad before heading back to the kitchen.

"Are...are you sure you up for this?" Liam questioned after a moment. "Yeah...I mean, at first I was a little shaky about it, but your right. I still love music, and I miss having the guys around, even if things did fall apart before" Charlie explained, generally enthused.

"Great. I just wanted make sure you weren't just doing this for me" Liam replied, smiling once again. "I know" Charlie nodded, aprecativly. For a moment, it was silent.

Charlie's eyes began to search the room, awkwardly. A look of surprise crossed his face when he recognized a man sitting over at the bar. "What's wrong?" Liam questioned, trying to fallow his gaze. "I'll be right back" Charlie explained, sliding out of his seat with a smile before heading over to the man.

"What's the matter? Not enough alcohol in the U.S.?" Charlie questioned, standing beside Sowyer, her turned to him in slowly, about to make a rude comment until he realized who he was talking to.

"Well, if it ain't the little V.H.S. reject." Sawyer turned to him with a smile. "Look at you, all grown up. Shouldn't you be at home with changing diapers or something?"

"Yeah, I'm on my break" Charlie replied, jokenly. "And your spending it here?" Sawyer questioned, rasing an eye brow. "Yeah, I'm here with my brother" Charlie replied, glancing back at the booth were Liam sat patiently.

"ah...so you two made up, then?" Sawyer asked curiously. "Yeah. Were actually talking about getting back together.." He explained, casually. Sawyer raised an eye brow at him. "The band, Drive Shaft" Charlie clarified quickly.

"Oh...and what dose the wifey have to say about all this?" Sawyer questioned, taking a sip from his glass. "Well...I haven't really talked to her about it yet..." he admitted, pushing his hat off before scratching the back of his head. "Uh, oh...you shouldn't keep secrets from your wife, you know. Its not healthy for your relationship" Sawyer noted, teasingly.

"Thank you Dr. Phil." Charlie replied sarcastically. "Speaking of doctors, how's old Jack ass doing?" Sawyer questioned curiously. "Good, him and Kate are living with us" Charlie explained casually. "I see...how's Kate?"

"She's...pregnet" Charlie replied, casualty. A look of surprise crossed Sawyer's face. "What? You didn't know?" Charlie questioned, in confusion. "How would I know?" Sowyer asked, sarcastically.

"Oh...man..." Charlie sighed, shocked. "Why? What's wrong?" Sawyer questioned curiously. _Don't tell him anything, keep your mouth shut, _Charlie told himself. "Oh, nothing. I just thought you would have found out from someone" Charlie explained, casually.

"Nah, I've ben kinda of staying out of the loop. Don't wanna disturb anything with Kate and Jack, and seems like everyone migrating over here with you guys, leaving me the outcast, as usual" Sawyer explained bitterly.

"So, why did you come to Australia?" Charlie questioned, curiously. "Well I...I don't really know...I guess for a while I was thinking about visiting or something but I decided not to intrude" He explained thoughtfully.

"Well...if its any consolation, at least some of us missed you" Charlie assured, with a smile. "Really?" Sawyer questioned skeptically, rasing an eye brow. "Yeah...I haven't got my ass kicked in months" Charlie replied sarcastically.

"If you ever need one just give me a call" Sawyer replied teasingly. "I will" Charlie assured. "Well, I'm gonna head out. Tell your girl I said hey" Sawyer explained, hoping off the bar stole. "Alright" Charlie replied, and headed back to his table.

"Who was that?" Liam questioned curiously. "Someone from the island" Charlie explained simply, sitting back down. "Man, they're every where these days" Liam noted sarchasticly. "I know, we're taking over Australia" Charlie replied playfully.

"Man...we're all gonna die" Liam teased.

**At the house:**

Charlie walked into the house, stopping in the kitchen door way. Claire was makeing lunch, swaying to the music from the radio beside her. "Hey. You boys have fun?" She questioned curiously, looking up as he made his way in "Mh,hm" He replied, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"What did he want to talk to you about?" She questioned curiously, unable to keep from smiling. "Well..." Charlie began, leaning back agenst the counter so he could face her. "Liam and I were thinking about...about getting the band back together" Charlie explained, cautiously. Claire looked surprised.

"Not like tunning or anything, just local stuff...he needs the money" Charlie continued, noting her expression. "I wanted to make sure you were ok with it before we made any decision...so what do you think?"

"I think its great!" Claire replied, excitedly. "Really?" he questioned, smiling in relief. "Yeah. I mean, you said you were wanting to get a job, and now you can do something you really love" She assured, sweetly. "And, I get to see you up on stage" She added, wrapping her arms around his shoulder.

"And back stage, in the dressing room" He added suggestively. Claire giggled as he moved his hand back to where hers lay behind his neck and took it in his, placing a kiss across her knuckles. He entwined his fingers with hers, sliding his other hand to the small of her back.

"You are so adorable" She beamed, as he pressed his forehead agenst hers. "Why, thank you" he grinned, playfully before pressing his lips agenst hers. Claire pulled back for a moment, trying not to laugh. Charlie simply grinned, and kissed her a second time. Pulling both arms around her waist. She pulled her arms around his shoulders, sliding the hat of his head.

"Ahem" Jack's voice sounded from the doorway. "Busy" Charlie replied playfully, without even looking up. Jack shook his head as he turned around and headed back into the living room. "They're inseparable" he noted as he plopped down onto the couch. "I think they're cute" Kate defended from beside him, feet propped up on the coffee table.

Jack glanced back at the two over his shoulder. Claire had begun giggling once again as Charlie kissed her neck. "Yeah...adorable" Jack noted sarcastically. "Well, were not any better. I mean, we had sex on their couch" Kate replied.

"And their shower" Jack added, playfully. "And their floor" Kate continued. "And their counter-"

"What?" Claire questioned, looking up suddenly, before moving away from the counter. The two exchange a glance before they began laughing. Claire shivered in disgust before heading into the dining room. Charlie shrugged, and fallowed her in.

"Man...good thing we didn't tell them about their bed" Jack noted, skeptically. "Yeah...think we better keep that one to our selves" Kate agreed playfully.

Sayid sat on the couch, watching as Shannon paced back and forth about their living room. "What's wrong Shannon?" He questioned. She stopped in placed, smiling embarrassedly. "Nothing, I'm just worried about Boone I guess" She replied, casually. "I'm sure he's fine" Sayid assured, taking her hand in his. "I know...I just wonder what he's doing. He's been gone of and on all week" She explained, taking a seat beside him, still keeping her hand in his.

"Maybe he has a girl friend" Sayid suggested jokenly. "Maybe...poor girl" Shannon noted sarcastically. Sayid couldn't help but laugh. "He probably just needs some time alone" Sayid added, on a more serious level.

""Yeah" Shannon agreed with a smile, laying her head on his shoulder. "He's not the only one" she added suggestively. He turned to her with a grin before leaning over to kiss her.

"Ok you two, party's over" Boone announced as he walked in through the front door. "And where have you been?" Shannon questioned curiously. "Out" Boone shrugged casually. "Out where?" She insisted, raising an eye brow.

"I was at a restaurant" He explained, still not giving much information. "A restaurant? By yourself?" She asked, eyeing him strangely. "No..." He replied, knowing full well the curiosity was killing her.

"Oh...who were you with?" Shannon asked, brightly, trying to pretend she didn't care. "A friend..." Boone shrugged in reply. "A female friend?" She questioned suggestively. "Yes, she dose happen to be female" Boone answered plainly.

"Oh...so that's what you've been doing all week" She teased. "Yeah, pretty much" Boone nodded casually. "Well, who is she?" Shannon demanded, curiously. "Why do you care so much about what I'm doing?" Boone questioned in reply.

"I don't! I just...dammit Boone, just tell me who she is!" Shannon insisted, growing aggravated with his little game. Sayid kept his mouth shut, trying not to laugh. "You'll meet her...eventually" Boone assured, tauntingly.

"Eventually? How long is _that_ gonna be?" Shannon exclaimed in aggravation, gesturing violently. "I'll introduce her to you soon, but right now, I gotta go" Boone explained, picking up his coat once again. "Go? Go where?" Shannon demanded.

"Out" Boone replied playfully before heading out the door. Shannon stared at the now close door in astonishments before slowly turning to Sayid, who was laughing from the couch. "And what are you laughing at?" She questioned, crossing her arms.

"You" He replied honestly, still trying to stop. "Well, stop" She insisted, nudging him playfully. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry" he apologized, finally able to control himself. "Your forgiven" she replied, before leaning in to kiss him once again.


	14. Bloody Rock God

Lostlorenzo: Glad you liked the chapter. I watched lord of the rings the other night, too. But I only watch the parts with the hobbits, as usual. It finally stopped snowing down here, or up here, depending on where you live, I live in Maryland, so I'm going to assume its down, because to me its hell, and you don't get much farther down then that. Glad you liked the chapter. It makes me very happy to know I'm makeing people laugh. It's the best thing, really. And yes, the insanity is kicking in. Its only been a few days and I'm already having lost withdraws. Witch is why, you'll be glad to know, I'm working on another shorter fic while doing this one. I've already almost got one chapter done!

Fate: The Next Life

Bloody Rock God

**Air port, a week later:**

"Man, where the hell all they? We've been here for almost an hour!" Liam exclaimed angrily, pacing back and forth infront of the benches. "They'll be here. Their always late" Charlie reminded him, assuringly.

"Yeah, sit down before you hurt yourself" Michelle suggested, in a motherly. Liam sighed loudly as he sat down beside her. "I hate airports" he noted, tiredly. "Doesn't every body?" Michelle questioned sarchasticly.

"Hey, as long as I'm not on a plane I'm fine" Charlie replied optamisticly. "Shut up, Charlie" Liam snapped, playfully. "Hey, is that them?" Michelle questioned, squinting off into the distance.

A tall, thin, dark haired man with sun glasses walked with his arm around an attractive young women. Beside the two walked a shorter, fuller man with his hands shoved in his pockets, who tripped as they approached.

"Yep, that's them" Charlie confirmed with a smile. "Finally!" Liam exclaimed, standing up quickly and makeing his way over to them. "Wake up, luv. They're here" Charlie explained, nudging Claire's legs, witch were stretched across his lap. She lifted her head up from the balled-up hoodie she'd been using as a pillow, looking around in confusion for a moment before sitting up.

"Liam! Look at you! Your practically an old man!" Dave exclaimed, giving his friend a great big hug. "Look who's talking" Liam teased in reply. "Are you kidding? I'm young as ever. Unlike this chubby bastard" Dave joked, indicating to the man beside him.

"I'll have you know I'm 'pleasantly plump'" Tommy corrected sarchasticly. "Right...oh, Liam, you know Lilith" Dave gestured to the dark-haired young women beside him. "Yes, I do, and of course, you know Michelle" Liam replied, turning to his wife.

"Who looks beautiful as ever" Dave complemented, giving her a hug. "Although, I must say you have gained a bit" Tommy added, teasingly, indicating to her rounded stomach. "Yes well, that's not my fault..." She replied, shooting Liam an accusing glance.

"Congradlations. I'm surprise Liam can still have children with all the tight leather pants he used to wear" Dave noted, teasingly. "I know. It was my form of birth control for many years...apparently its not as reliable as we thought" Liam sighed, sarchasticly.

"How many kids is that now?" Tommy questioned curiously. "This one will make it two. Its sad, the little bugger beat me by one" Liam explained. "The little bugger as in Charlie? He has kids now?" Dave questioned in shock.

"Yep. Three, and a wife to match" Liam confirmed proudly. "God, damn...what is the world coming too?" Tommy noted, sacracsticly. "Apparently its coming to and end what with all the little Pace's running about" Dave answered jokenly. "Look, here comes one now"

"Sorry I'm late boys, some one didn't want to wake up" Charlie explained, shoot Claire an accusing glance. "Charlie?" Dave questioned, eyeing him in shock. "Fraid so" Charlie replied, modestly. "My god, look at you! Your all grown up!" he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Charlie.

"And what's this I hear about you having kids?" Tommy questioned from beside him. "Yep. And a wife, too." Charlie explained, putting his arm around Claire. "Gentlemen, I'd like you to meet Claire" He explained, proudly.

"Well, I don't believe this" Dave noted, in amazement. "What is a beautifully girl like you doing with a scrawny little bloke like this?" Tommy questioned, teasingly. "I have no idea" Claire replied, sacracsticly, flashing Charlie a smile.

"Alright, boys. We better get going" Liam suggested, putting his arm around Michelle. "Good idea" Dave agreed, picking up his bags. The group made they're way out.

**Back at the house:**

"So tell me Charlie, where did you find this girl" Tommy questioned, curiously. "I meet her on the island" Charlie explained casually. "The one you were stranded on?" Tommy questioned, raising an eye brow. "That's the one" Charlie confirmed.

"Finding love on a deserted island, how romantic" Tommy mused, sacracsticly. "Yeah, I guess you could say that" Charlie grinned, in reply. "Well, she is just adorable. You've really outdone yourself" He complimented, glancing out into the living room where Claire was introducing the others to Shannon, who had took up the offer to baby sit and Sayid, who was dragged along so she wouldn't have to be the only adult in a 'creepy' house.

"I know. She's perfect" Charlie mused, stareing out at Claire, who was laughing about something. Tommy smiled, patting him on the shoulder before heading back out into the living room. "And this, is Tommy" Liam explained, giving the introduction as he interred the room.

"Hi, I'm Shannon" Shannon explained, holding out her hand. "Why hello" Tommy replied with a grin, reluctantly Shaking her hand. "And, this is my boyfriend, Sayid" She explained, gesturing to the man beside her. "Oh...nice to meet you" Tommy added, shaking his hand as well.

"Where are the kids?" Claire questioned, curiously. "They're upstairs with Jack and Kate." Shannon explained brightly. "If Jack and Kate are capable of watching three kids, why are you here?" Charlie questioned, playfully.

"Because your wife invited me" Shannon answered smartly, crossing her arms. "Really? Looks to me like your hear to make out on my couch" Charlie shoot back, accusingly. Shannon jaw dropped, as if offended. "Alright you two, break it up" Claire suggested in a motherly tone. "Come on, sweety. Lets go upstairs and check on the kids" She added, pulling Charlie with her by the caller of he jacket. He shrugged, and fallowed her obediently upstairs.

"Hey guys" Kate greeted, looking up at the two from one of the Geni, who sat on her lap. "Hey" Claire replied, sitting down on the bed beside her. "Have fun at the airport?" Jack questioned sarchasticly from his spot by the window, the other twin cradled in his arms.

"Well, it didn't end in us getting stuck on an island for another year, so I guess it went better than my last visit to the airport" Charlie replied sacracsticly. Claire laid back on the bed, tiredly, finding Ben sitting close to her head. "Hi mum" he grinned, playfully.

"Hi, sweetie" She replied exhaustedly, eyes cloths. "Claire, I can't believe you. You slept the _whole_ drive to the air port, the _entire _time we were there _and_ the _whole_ drive back, and your still wanting to go to bed!" Charlie exclaimed in amazement.

"Yeah, well if three children came out of your vagina in the last two years you'd be tired too." Claire explained. "Uh, Charlie, just to let you know, that's a child I won't be delivering" Jack added, teasingly. "Jack, Kate. Do you mind watching them for a few more hours, I think I'm gonna take a nap" Claire explained, sleepily.

"My god...and what about me, they're father? Don't I get to watch them?" Charlie questioned defensively. "You have to watch your company...besides, its your fault I'm tired to begin with" Claire replied as she headed for the door.

"Fair enough" Charlie sighed, shrugging as he fallowed her out the door. Claire headed into the bed room, and Charlie went back down stairs. "Hey, Charlie. Were gonna go" Shannon explained, getting her things together as he walked down the stairs.

"Oh, alright" Charlie replied, casually. "I'll see you guys later. I've got an interview this after noon, wish me luck!" She explained, giving Charlie a quick hug before heading out the door.

Sayid shook his head as watched her pass by before fallowing her out and pulling the door shut behind him. "Yeah, were gonna head out too, help these guys move in" Liam explained,"You can come if you like"

"Nah, that's alright. I think I'm gonna stay hear, take the kids off Jack and Kate's hands for a little while" Charlie replied simply. "Alright, see you later" Liam shrugged, and gave his brother a hug before heading out.

Charlie watched as the group filed out the front door before heading back upstairs. He wondered into the bed room and collapsed down onto the mattress beside Claire. "Welcome to the dark side" She grinned sleepily, laying her hand on his chest as she rolled over to face him.

"I can't believe its not even noon and I'm exhausted. I haven't even done anything! I mean, there was I time when could go days without sleep and still be fine" Charlie exclaimed, running her hand back and forth across her arm.

"Less talk, more sleep" Claire muttered tiredly, laying her head on his shoulder. "Oh, I see how it is. I'm to be seen and not heard...I feel so unloved" Charlie went on, sarcastically, a smirk across his face.

"I do love you, and I'll prove it a soon as I get a couple hours of sleep" Claire assured, giving him a kiss on his temple and snuggling close before laying her head back down on his shoulder. "Well...that sounds promising" Charlie grinned suggestively, placing a kiss on the top of her head before closing his eyes as well.

**Back Stage, a week later: **

Charlie sat in his chair, facing the mirror. "Are you ok?" Claire asked from over his shoulder, gently rubbing his shoulders. "Nervous" he replied, unenthusiastically. "But you've done this a million times!" She remained, reassuringly.

"I know...it never gets any easier" Charlie sighed, still not convinced. "I'm sure you'll be amazing..." Claire assured, "just like you are at everything else." Claire smiled, and placed a kiss on his neck. "Thank you, luv" Charlie grinned, pulling her arm around his shoulder as he turned his head to kiss her.

"Hey, you almost ready?" Liam questioned, from the door way. "Ready as I'll ever be" Charlie replied, pushing himself out of the chair. "Alright. We've got about twenty minutes" Liam explained before shutting the door once again.

"Hmm..what could we possibly do for the next twenty minutes?" Charlie mused sarchasticly, wrapping his arms around Claire's waist. Claire grinned, running her fingers through his hair as she pulled his head to hers.

"Are you still nervous?" She questioned playfully after breaking of a _long_ kiss. "Not at all" he assured with a grin, before going in for a second kiss. "Charlie-" Liam's voice sounded from the door way once again.

"Yes?" Charlie looked up, quickly. "Just wanted to say good luck" Liam explained, with a grin. "You too" Charlie replied, assuringly. Lima nodded and closed the door. Charlie turned his attention back to Claire, running his hand down the side of her cheek before pressing his lips to hers for a third time.

"Oh, and Charlie-" Liam's voice sounded from the door, for a third time. "What?" Charlie questioned, turning to him in aggravation. "Nothing, I'm just fucking with you" Liam explained, jokenly. "You ass whole" Charlie muttered good naturally, shaking his head.

"Love you two, man" Liam grinned playfully. "Yeah, you open that door again and I'm gonna kick your ass" Charlie threatened, sarcastically. "Sure you will" Liam teased one last time before shutting the door.

"I'm locking him out" Charlie explained, walking over to the door and messing with the lock. Claire took a seat on the couch patiently, trying not to laugh. Charlie returned to her with a playful grin. "Anyways..." he sighed, in a where-were-we-? type of way before crawling on top of her.

After about twenty minutes of what we'll call 'warming up', Charlie headed out on stage. Claire made her way back to the public section of the club and found Kate, Shannon, Sun and Michelle together at a table.

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to join us" Kate announced sarcastically as Claire sat down. "And what have you been up to, missy?" Shannon questioned, raising an eye brow suggestively.

"Just helping Charlie get over his stage fright" Claire replied innocently. "Well, you know what they say. The best way to get over something is to get under someone else" Michelle noted, teasingly. "Shut up" Claire rolled her eyes in denial.

"Well, they're about to come on stage" Kate noted. "Guess we better go" Shannon added, sliding out of her seat just as everyone else. Everyone except Claire. "Go where?" She questioned in confusion. "Come on, we didn't come here to have you sit around" Shannon explained, pulling her up by the arm and nearly dragging her out onto the dance floor, witch was closest to the stage.

"Oh, god. You can't be serious" Claire muttered, rolling her eyes. "She's as serious as she'll ever be" Kate explained, sarchasticly. The crowed cheered in an uproar as the band came on stage, Shannon's voice easily topping the rest.

Claire couldn't help but laugh at her, along with the rest of the group. But her attention was soon swayed to Charlie, who flashed a beautiful smile over at his brother as they began to play. The bright red stage lights shifting around them. Claire found her self bobbing to the music in no time, unable to take her eyes off Charlie.

"You boy's looking pretty good up there" Shannon noted teasingly after noticering the dazed expression on Claire's face. "What?" Claire questioned, unable to hear her over the loud music and roar of the crowd. "I said your boy's looking pretty good up there!" Shannon repeated, much louder than before.

Claire understood perfectly that time, and blushed slightly. When her eyes turned back to the stage they meet up with Charlie. He flashed her a smile and winked in her direction. Claire quickly looked away, blushing wildly.

"I think the base player likes you" Kate teased, leaning over Claire's shoulder. "Yeah, maybe you should go meet him back stage" Shannon added, playfully. Claire shook her head, trying to hide her embarrassment. But it wasn't from the girl's teasing, it was from the look her gave her.

After the show the girls headed back stage. "Man, you guys were great" Kate complimented, makeing her way over to the group. "Yeah. And you looked good, too" Shannon added, bluntly.

"Well, I try" Liam replied conceitedly. "Sometimes he tries to hard" Michelle explained, skeptically. "Are you calling me metro-sexual?" Liam questioned as if offended. "...yeah" Michelle replied, bluntly. "Fair enough" Liam shrugged, before leaning over to give her a kiss.

"Well, the rest of you guys were good to" Kate assured, sweetly. "Speaking of witch, where did Charlie run off to?" she added after realizing he was not among them. "Probably to where ever Claire disappeared too. You know how _inseparable_ they are" Shannon replied skeptically.

Charlie had indeed escaped down the hall to his dressing room, where Claire just happened to be. "There you are" he grinned, closing the door behind him. "Hey" She smiled, innocently. "And why aren't you out there with all my _other_ fans?" He questioned playfully, raising an eye brow.

"Because..." She began, makeing her way over to him. "I wanted you to myself" Claire explained, sliding her hand between his arm and his side to lock the door. "Well, I can't argue with that" Charlie replied, a bit shaky after hearing the lock click.

Claire smiled before leaning up to kiss him. She cupped her hands around his neck, running the tips of her fingers through the hair at the back of his head. His arms slid around her waist, pulling her as close to him as he possibly could. When their lips broke apart, he was breastless.

She felt him shiver slightly as her hand slowly moved up his chest. "Are you alright?" She questioned playfully, leaning in close to his ear. "nervous" he explained, sarcastically. "But you've done this a million times" She reminded, realizing they were repeating an earlier conversation.

"I know... it never gets any easier" he replied with a smile before leaning in to kiss her once again.

**Dressing room, again, later:**

Charlie and Claire both laid on the couch, covered only by a blanket. Their cloths had been randomly scattered across the floor. Claire had drifted off to sleep after their previous 'activities', but was now brought back awake as he began to kiss her neck.

"You know, you guys really were good" Claire explained, sleepily. "Oh, your just saying that because you want to get into my pants" Charlie replied, sarchasticly, running his hand over her bare shoulder. "Your not wearing pants!" Claire reminded, turning her head to look at him over her shoulder.

"Oh, right..." Charlie muttered, casually, after lifting the blanket and pretending to check. "Besides, if I want to get into your pants I don't really need a line" Claire continued, teasingly. "Are you saying I'm easy?" Charlie questioned suspiciously.

"No, not exactly..." Claire replied, cautiously. An innocent smile crossing her face. "You think I'm a whore, don't you? Your own personal little tramp?" Charlie questioned, parenting to be offered. Claire considered this for a moment. "Yeah, pretty much" She answered with a nod, smiling sweetly.

"Ok, just makeing sure" Charlie replied, casually, before leaning down to kiss her. "You are so adorable" Claire exclaimed admiringly as she looked up at him. "Why, thank you" he grinned, brushing a strand of hair away from her face. "I wonder how many of those girls out there were thinking the same thing as me..." she mused, taking his hand in hers and playing with his ring.

"What, 'man, I'd like to tap that ass'?" He questioned, playfully. Claire couldn't help but laugh. "No, that's _not_ what I was thinking" Claire assured. "Well, it might have been worded nicer, but same general concept right?"

"No!" Claire exclaimed innocently, propping herself up on her elbows. Charlie sat up, eyeing her questionable. "Your lieing" He noted, playfully. "I am not!" She confirmed, looking as if she were offended. "Don't try to deny it. I know what you were thinking" he insisted accusingly.

"How?" Claire questioned, raising an eye brow. "Because, I'm not the only one who has a look" he explained. "Oh, please." Claire scoffed. A grin crossed Charlie's face. "I do _not_ have a look" Claire confirmed, skeptically.

"Yes you do" He insisted, teasingly. "Your cheeks turn red, you get that little innocent smile.." He began, running his hand down the side of her cheek. Claire rolled her eyes, half in disbelief, half in embarrassment. "You refuse to look me in the eye, even though your eyes get that little blue flash that tells me exactly what your thinking" He continued admiringly.

Claire was indeed blushing, and she covered her face with both hands in an embarrassed attempt to hide it. "And I can look at you and think, even in a room swarming with attractive young women, that there will never be a women as beautiful, and adorable, and sweet as you" Charlie added, looking down at her admiringly.

"Your horrible!" Claire exclaimed playfully, still hiding behind her hands in embarrassment. Charlie took both of her hands and gently lowered them before pressing his forehead agenst hers. "I love you, Claire" he explained, brushing the her hair away from her face.

"I love you, too, Charlie" She replied, before biting her lip nervously. A light smile crossed his face before he leaned down to kiss her once again. A knock at the door brought his head back up in a paranoid manner.

"Hey, Charlie. You in there?" Liam voice asked from the other side of the door. "Yeah" Charlie called back in response. "We're leaving soon. Get dressed" Was Liam's reply. Both Charlie and Claire waited until the sound of his foot steps faded before bursting into laughter.

"Hey, you guys. How did it go?" Jack questioned as Kate, Claire and Charlie walked inside. "Good" Charlie replied, modestly. "they were great" Kate corrected, sweetly. "Not that I could hear over Shannon's loud mouth" She added bitterly, going over to give Jack a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi sweety" She grinned at Gabby, who Jack happened to be holding. "Your girls are very good listener" Locke explained from the couch were he held the other girl. "And Ben, too. Unlike some people" He shoot an accusing glance over at Jack.

"Well, you were boring them" Jack replied defensively. "What child wants to hear about hunting stories?" He added, sarcastically. "What one year old wants to hear about operating stories?" Locke retorted, raising an eye brow. "Well, I hade to break it to you blokes but when it comes to story telling, I win. Right peanut?" Charlie questioned, lifting the boy of the couch into his arms.

"Right!" Ben replied with a grin. "Well, I think I'm gonna get dinner started" Claire announced, heading into the kitchen. "Oh, I'll help!" Kate offered excitingly. "Yeah, right. If what you mean by _help_ is eating when I'm not looking" Claire replied skeptically.

"Well, I'm pregnet! Give me a break" Kate defended, makeing no attempt to deny it. "Fine, you can help" Claire agreed, rolling her eyes. "Yay!" Kate exclaimed happily and fallowed her into the kitchen. "Man, did pregnancy ever make Claire that crazy?" Jack questioned, taking a seat on the couch.

"I think we both no the answer to that" Charlie reminded, skeptically. Setting Ben on his lap as he took a seat in his chair. "Right. Like when she used to slide down the hall way in her socks" Jack noted, laughing at the memory. "No, she still dose that" Charlie explained shamelessly. All three had a good laugh.

"I don't like the sound of that" Kate noted between closed teeth as she stood Beside Claire. "What? Laughing?" Claire questioned, shooting Kate a look over her shoulder. "Exactly. Men only laugh about one thing" Kate confirmed conspiriously.

"I think the estrogen is going to your head. You must be having a girl" Claire noted, sarcastically. "Say what you like, but we both know full well that those boys have some dirty minds" Kate protested, persistently. "Well, I can't argue with that" Claire gave in, skeptically, glancing back at Charlie who winked at her from the other room.

Kate smiled triumphantly, and leaned her elbows on the counter, cradling her chin on her knuckles childishly. "So, what's for dinner?" She questioned brightly, changing the subject completely. "Pregnet women" Claire sighed, shacking her head sacracsticly.

**Shannon and Sayid's house: **

"I'm home!" Shannon announced as she barged in the doors. "How did it go?" Sayid questioned, looking up from the papers that had ben sprawled across the floor. "Great! They were awesome" She answered enthusiastically, taking a seat on the floor beside him. "You know, when Charlie's not being a little ass whole he's actually kind of cute" She added, musingly, laying her head on Sayid's shoulder.

"Are you trying to make me jealous?" Sayid questioned accusing, raising an eye brow at her. "...maybe" She replied, innocently, drawing circles with her finger in the fluffy white carpet. "Its working" he assured, giving her a playfully nudge.

Shannon giggled triumphantly and gave him a kiss on the cheek before abruptly hopping up of the floor. "Where are you going?" He questioned, slightly disappointed as his eyes fallowed her into the kitchen.

"I think its time we celebrate" Shannon replied, pulling a bottle of whine out of the fridge and bumping the door shut with her hip. An amused grin crossed Sayid's face as he watched her dance over to the cabinets and pull out two glances before returning to the living room and plopping back down on the floor.

"And what are we celebrating?" He questioned, curiously. Moving back momentarily as she pulled the cork from the bottle, letting the foamy white bubbles pour out like a volcano as she giggled in embarrassment. "We are celebrating because you are looking at the newest employee at Ralph Pucci International Design" Shannon explained proudly, holding up her glass.

"Your kidding?" he questioned, in disbelief. A wide grin growing across his face. "Fraid not" Shannon grinned, bubbling with excitement. "That's wonderful" he exclaimed, giving her a quick hug. "I know!" Shannon agreed, loudly, unable to control herself. Sayid couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, aren't you gonna toast me?" Shannon questioned, raising an eye brow in his direction. "Of course. To Shannon Ruthaford, the newest employee at Ralph Pucci International Design" Sayid cheered, holding up his glass. Shannon smiled happily, clinking her glass to his before taking a sip.

"Go me!" She added, indigently, giving a little excited gesture before setting her glass down. "Yes, I'm am very happy for you" Sayid assured, trying not laugh at her giddy behavior. "Me too..." She sighed happily, leaning back agenst him. She pulled his arm around her, idly running her fingers over his own. "Where's that brother of mine?" She questioned curiously, a sly grin slowly spreading across her face.

"He's out, on a date" Sayid answered, intrigued as he took notice of the suggestive grin. "So, its just me and you then?" She questioned, in a hinting tone. "Just me and you?" He confirmed, smiling before leaning down to kiss her. Shannon smiled as well once they're lips parted.

"Man. Today rocks" She grinned, before leaning in for a second kiss. And a third, and a forth, and so on...

The end

note: I may have spelled Shannon's last name wrong. If any one knows the correct spelling for it, please let me no so I can fix it in further chapters. Thanks!


	15. Romance

Lostlorenzo: Hey, thank you so much for the support on the whole spelling deal. Its been bothering me a bit more than usual, its good to know someone can enjoy a story for its plot and not get hung up on the spelling. Another thanks for the updates on Shannon and Boone's last names. I knew they were different, but I couldn't remember what his was. So thanks, they'll probably come in use somewhere down the line. Just so you know, the next story is all about Charlie and Claire. There is very little of the other characters involvement. I think in my next fic, as soon as I think of one, I might just make Kate die, just because she's so...bleh. Although, she's become very useful in this story...hmm. Well, I'm glad you liked the chapter, and the Liam. I thought he was pretty darn cool, even if he was a bit mean to our Charlie, who I agree with you 100 is adorable:D

Fate: The Next Life

**Shannon's work, a month later: **

"Morning Shan" Claire grinned as she entered Shannon's studio. Shannon stood at her camera, dressed in a blue halter top and black kaprees's, hair pulled back in a sloppy bun. "Hey, Claire. What brings you here?" Shannon questioned curiously as she watched Claire wonder about the room, taking a good look around.

"I had to go to the store to pick up a few things, thought I'd stop by and say hey. I brought coffee" Claire explained brightly, handing her one of the styrofoam Starbuck's coffee cups. She set her own cup and her two bags down a counter before hoping up on it herself.

"Yay, coffee!" Shannon grinned excitedly, taking a heavy sip from the cup. "Ow, hot..." She then added, cautiously. "Well, duh.." Claire rolled her eyes, teasingly, playing with the straw in her cup. Shannon made a mimicking face, setting the coffee down before heading back to her camera.

"So, what are you doing out shopping? With Jack and Kate off on they're little vacation shouldn't you be at home having a quickie right about now?" Shannon questioned, playfully. "I had one before I left" Claire replied shamelessly, before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Let me guess, you got hungry and he fell asleep?" Shannon questioned, teasingly. "Mh,hm" Claire nodded, blushing a little. "Well, my lunch break is in like ten minutes, you wanna go with me to that little place down the street and get something to eat?" Shannon offered, thoughtfully.

"I'd love too" Claire agreed sweetly. "Great" Shannon grinned, and turned off the camera. The two girls walked down the street to the corner where the little coffee house type restaurant sat.

"So, how's Sayid doing?" Claire questioned as the two walked down the side walk, arms linked together. "What? You mean sexually?" Shannon questioned, unsure on rather or not she since a suggestive tone. "No! I meant in general" Claire exclaimed innocently, acting as if Shannon and Kate and Charlie's perverted ways hadn't rubbed off on her.

"Well, he's doing good. Its nice the Boone has his new girlfriend, now. Gives us some more alone time" Shannon explained, winking suggestively, as if the implication wasn't enough. "Boone has a girl friend?" Claire questioned curiously, as they pushed through the door, completely ignoring Shannon's sexual comment. Perhaps after being around her, Kate and Charlie she'd grown immune to it.

Shannon went to reply, but stopped when she noticed an ironic sight sitting at a both across the room. Claire stared at her in confusion for a moment before fallowing her gaze to wear Boone, and a pretty, oddly familiar young women sat.

"Boone?" Shannon questioned, loud enough so he could hear across the room rather she meant to or not. Boone's head turned quickly, and a slight look of aggravation crossed his face when he noticed his sister in the door way.

"Shan, what are you doing here?" Boone questioned, in annoyance. "I'm hear on my lunch break!" She replied defensibly. "Oh, well...this is Fiona. Fiona, this is my sister, Shannon" Boone turned into a polite tone as he introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you" Fiona smiled sweetly. "You look really familiar..." Shannon noted in reply, throwing manners to the wind. "Fiona was one of the survivors from the other side of the island..." Boone explained cautiously, hoping Shannon would have enough since to avoid furthering the conversation.

"Oh! Now I recognize you! You were the girl that got really sick! What was wrong with you?" Shannon questioned bluntly. Apparently, in Shannon's case, since was to much to wish for. Fiona's eyes trailed off to the table. "The doctors don't really know what was makeing her sick" Boone explained, placing his hand over hers in a comforting manner.

"Oh, well that sucks" Shannon confirmed bluntly. "Yes, well...now that we have that settled would you mind leaving?" Boone questioned rudely, letting his aggravation get the best of him. "Fine.." Shannon sighed, rolling her eyes defensively before walking off to a booth across the room. Claire fallowed awkwardly.

"Sorry about that, my sisters a bitch" Boone explained softly once the two had left. Apparently it wasn't spoken softly enough, because seconds later he felt something hit his head. He looked down at the table where the crinkled paper wrapper from a plastic straw hand landed, then up at Shannon, who was looking away innocently, with the straw still in hand, then finally over at Fiona who was doing her best not to laugh but failing.

"I like her!" She exclaimed after a moment before bursting into full blown laughter. "Great, just what I need. A perfectly nice girl joining the dark side" As he made the comment, his eyes trailed across the room to where Shannon sat, giving and evil smile in his direction.

**At the house, a few hours later: **

"Charlie?" Claire called as she walked in the front door. The living room was empty, and clean, witch meant Ben was still asleep, along with the girls, and probably Charlie as well. Claire pulled off her jacket and headed up the stairs, where she heard water running in the bath room. A sly smile crept across her face before she slid the door open.

"I'm home" She announced, pulling the door shut behind her. "Jesus Christ!" Charlie exclaimed in reply, jumping as he realized he was not alone. "What is it with your blood line and walking in on people!" He added accusingly.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned through her laughter. "Well, about a half hour ago, after being attacked into awakeness by your god-forsaken cat, I was in the shower as I am now and our sun just decides to wonder on in and take a piss, without a word mind you, and then just get up and leave!" Charlie explained, frantically.

Claire put a hand to her mouth, erupting with giggles once again. "Well, I don't think its very funny! A man deserves privacy when he's taking a sower!" Charlie continued ranting, aimlessly. Claire's smile faded to more of a skeptic slant as she crossed her arms over her chest, eyeing him questionably.

"What?" Charlie questioned, giving her a similar, though slightly confused look. "What were you doing in the shower?" Claire questioned, raising a suggestive eye brow in his direction. "...what are you implying?" Charlie questioned in reply, a nervous, some what guileful look on his face that confirmed her suspicions.

"Ha, ha! I knew it!" She grinned, triumphantly, before laughing at the poor boy once again. "Hey! What a man dose in his shower is his own business!" Charlie repeated, defensibly, unable to think of a better argument. "What about what a man and a women do In the shower together?" Claire's voice questioned, after her laughter had been cut short.

Charlie took aback, blinking for a moment. Then slowly, curiously tilted his head to the side, as if he weren't quite sure rather or not he'd heard her right. Claire bit her lip, her cheeks growing a rosy-pink. _Yep, I heard right_, Charlie thought, a grin quickly spreading across his face.

Slowly, he reached his hand outside the inevitable wall of water that was beating down around him and gently took Claire's hand in his. A sweetly innocent smile came across her face as she moved forward, closing the space between them with a kiss.

Her arms slipped around his neck, running her fingers through his hair, witch was still dripping. His skin clung to her shirt as his arms snaked around her waist, hands slowly moving the fabric upward, before finly pulling the shirt off over her head.

"Are you coming in or what?" He questioned teasingly, noting the fact that she hand still not entered the shower. "Well I said, what a man and a women do _in_ the shower, so apparently..." She reminded, playfully, running her fingers up and down his arm. "Leave me alone, the blood isn't exactly rushing to my head at the moment" Charlie muttered defensively. "well, actually..." he began to correct him self, tilting his head to the side once more.

"Shut up" Claire suggested playfully, before he could finish. She placed her hands behind his head and pulled him to her again, and kissed him once more.

**Hotel: **

Jack wondered out of the hotel bath room, a towel around his waist and steam rolling out from the door behind him like waves. He looked around, spotting the empty, unmade bed and the equally empty room around him. He searched the place by turning slowly until he spotted Kate through the sliding glass doors that lead to the balcony.

She stood with her back to him, leaning agenst the rail, looking out at the view before her. Her hair was pulled up in a sloppy bun, strands falling out on each side, wearing nothing but a light blue work shirt witch belonged to Jack and just barley came to the bottom of her behind, though the selves appeared much longer. A smile crossed his face as he admired her, pausing for a long moment before walking over to the door.

The gentle rolling sound of the door being opened startled Kate, and she turned quickly. "Just me" Jack assured, teasingly, grinning as he slid the door shut behind him. Kate rolled her eyes, hiding any sign of embarrassment.

"Did you have a nice shower?" She questioned, crossing her arms as she leaned back agenst the rail. "Yeah, that bath rooms huge! Big enough for two, in fact. You _should _have joined me" Jack noted, bitterly, remembering their early argument.

Well, not so much and argument really. It was more of Jack implying that him and Kate taint the hotel shower, just as they had with Charlie and Claire's, and her telling him no. The end. But alas, that was the way of married life, he supposed.

"Jack, I told you, what's the point of taking a shower is getting clean-" Kate began, skeptically. "Ok, well now I'm clean. So, lets get dirty" He grinned at his own corny little Joke, and so did she. How could she not?

"You've been hanging around Charlie to much" Kate noted, shaking her head. "No, no. If it were Charlie, the phrase would have been 'hop on the good foot and do the bad thing" Jack corrected, jokenly. "Good point" Kate laughed once again.

"So, what are you doing out here?" Jack questioned curiously, after a moment of silence. "Nothing really, just grabbing some fresh air. Checking out the view, looking through people's windows, you know-" Kate began, pulling herself up onto the rail in a sitting position as she spoke.

"Woo, Kate. What are you doing?" Jack questioned, interrupting her. A paranoid look on his face. "What?" She asked, in confusion, eyeing him strangely. "Get down from there" He insisted, firmly. "Why?" She questioned, lowering her eye brows. "Because, I have a thing about heights and your makeing me nervous" He explained, frantically. But Kate only giggled, mockingly.

"Please get down-" He repeated, now slightly aggravated. A playful grin crawled onto her face. "Kate-" he began, with a sigh, not in the mood for games. "Make me" She finished, interrupting. For a moment he was caught off guard, before the suggestion sunk in.

Slowly, he moved over to her, a grin across his face. Her wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips agenst hers, holding her tight both as a form of passion and keeping her from falling. Kate's arms went around his neck and her bare legs around his waist. After a moment, his hands slid up her thigh, lifting her off the rail completely. He pulled her down, and kissed her once more.

**Shannon's place:**

Sayid sat in the living room, a magazine across his lap. It had been a while since he'd read anything about the crash. The media was so frantic these days, their fifteen seconds of fame had lasted for only about a week before moving on to some trial or murder or what ever caught the public's interest.

The article he read now spoke mostly of the crash itself, why the plain went down, how they managed to get lost and why the island could not be picked up on any radar. Things of that matter. But a smile did cross his face when he read _"many survivors were glad to me home, though some clearly weren't to glad to see our camera men as one of the young women even flipped them off". _

At that moment, he heard the loud crash, fallowed by an combination of destructive noises before finally a thud when the whatever it was hit the floor. His head turned in the direction of the bathroom where Shannon had been, and wear the sound had come. Slowly, he shut his magazine and went to investigate.

"Shannon?" He questioned, standing with his ear to the door. When he heard no reply, he decided to open it. "Shan-?" he began to ask once again as he slipped it open before the image before him settled in. Shannon was standing on the top of the toilet, in heals no less, trying to keep her balanced as she looked out the window. The contents of the shelf in witch she had nocked over were scattered about the floor.

When she heard his voice she turned about quickly, losing her balance once more. Sayid rushed over quickly, catching her before she felt completely. He helped her regain her balance on the toilet once more. "Thanks" Shannon muttered sheepishly, blushing as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What on each are you doing?" He questioned, looking up at her in confusion. Hands still aimlessly holding the side of her legs as a form of balance. "Looking out the window" Shannon explained simply, carefully hopping down. "I can see that" Sayid replied skeptically, not quite satisfied with her response.

"Well, look for yourself" She suggested, gesturing towards the window. Sayid stared at her for a moment, uncertainly, then glanced over at the toilet. "Well, go on!" She insisted, repeating the gesture once again. Sayid sighed, and carefully stepped up onto the lid.

He peered out the tiny square window, searching for anything interesting enough for Shannon to look at. Finally, he noticed the flirting pair on the balcony of a hotel across the street. "So you were spying on a couple" Sayid confirmed, still not getting it.

"No, look closer" Shannon insisted. Sayid rolled his eyes, and looked out again. Squinting this time, in an attempt to get a better look. Shannon watched as his eyes slowly widened in surprise as the little light bulb in his head went on.

"That's Jack and Kate" He corrected, smiling in amusement. "Uh,hu" Shannon nodded, hand on her hip. "Well, it looks like their taking full advantage of their vacation" He noted, jokenly. "Why, what are they doing?" Shannon questioned curiously, quickly pulling herself up beside him. He pulled his arm around her so she didn't fall, and allowed her to look out.

"Are they going inside?" She questioned, turning to him as if she didn't look for her self. "I believe so" Sayid confirmed, plainly. "Damn. Their like rabbits" Shannon noted, sarcastically.

"I'm sorry?" Sayid questioned, eyeing her straggly. "Well, they were just doing it like a half hour ago!" Shannon exclaimed, defensively. "And you know this how?" Sayid asked, curiously. "I could see them through the window..." Shannon replied innocently.

"How long have you been watching them!" Sayid interrupted, stareing at her in disbelief. He had took it on his own to step down from the toilet, feeling a bit to foolish at the childish action. "Well, I'm board! Can you think of any thing better to do!" Shannon questioned, defensively. Sayid smiled slowly. "I can think of a few things..."

With that, Shannon grinned, and hoped into his arms, tilting her head to kiss him.

**The house, a few hours later:**

Charlie staggered down the stairs, hair still in a mess, shirt not quite, well...on. Flinching at the sound of pounding agenst the front door. "HOLD ON, DAMMIT!" He exclaimed, as he made his way to the door, taking his sweet time. He fumbled with the locks for a good while before finally getting the door open. Hurly stood before him on the other side of the screen.

"Bout time, dude" He noted, plainly. "Yeah. There's a door bell, you know" Charlie replied bitterly. "Oh...there is?" Hurly questioned, looking around the frame of the door. "Oh!" he spotted the button to the doorbell and pressed it. He waited for a moment, listing as the music of "somewhere over the rainbow" Came into play.

"Pretty" he confirmed simply. "Yeah. Lot better than, oh, I don't know, irrational banging!" Charlie exclaimed, accusingly. "Calm down dude, geese. Atleast open the door" Hurly suggested, in a mellow tone. Charlie sighed and pulled the screen door open for him. "You know, when normal people open the door, they have shirts" Hurly noted, once he'd wondered in.

"Well, I'm not exactly normal now am I?" Charlie questioned, sarcastically. "No...guess not" Hurly replied, awkwardly. "But, uh...would you mind putting one on. Your kinda, makeing me uncomfortable..."

"Oh, sure! No problem" Charlie assured, disappearing into another room for a moment. "Thanks dude" Hurly replied, before taking a seat on the couch. "So, what brings you hear?" Charlie questioned from the other room. "Uh, right. I kind of have a favor I need to ask you" Hurly began, uncomfortably.

"Yeah? What's that?" Charlie asked, curiously, walking back into the room, this time, with a shirt on. "Well, I meet this girl-" Hurly continued, a bit nervously. "Really?" Charlie interrupted, crossing his legs (guy style) as he sat on the couch. "Yeah. Uh, her names Megan and-"Hurly tried to continue but was interrupted once again.

"Megan? Megan who?" Charlie demanded curiously. "Uh, I don't know-" Hurly answered, uncertainty. "She's got dark hair, tan, about this high?" Charlie questioned, holding his hand at a point above the floor at about 5'3. "Yeah, that sounds about right..." Hurly answered cautiously, a little confused. "Yeah. She's one of Claire's best friends" Charlie confirmed, simply.

"Oh..." Hurly nodded, not sure how to take it. "So, you like her then?" Charlie questioned, hoping back on subject. "Well...yeah" Hurly replied, after a moment. "Well then, how may I help you?" Charlie questioned, intrigued.

"I don't know dude. Just, I need a few pointers I guess...don't really know why I'm asking you-" Hurly explained casually. "Excuse me?" Charlie questioned, defensively, raising an eye brow. "Well I mean, your like, a family guy now. You haven't really dated in what...a year atleast" Hurly tried to mind. It wasn't really working.

"Yeah? But are you forgetting who your talking to? Bloody freaking rock god, remember! I may be settled down now but I was a whore back in my day-" Charlie began ranting aimlessly. "Woo, dude! Didn't need to know that" Hurly warned, freely cutting him off. "Sorry, I'm just saying..." Charlie replied, apologetically.

"Its ok dude. That's kinda why I came to you though. I mean, you got Claire, and she's a pretty girl. A little out of your league, even. No offence" Hurly added quickly, trying not to ramble. "None taken" Charlie assured, indicating for him to go on. "Well, if you can get a girl like her when your at such a low point in your life, you must be doing something right" Hurly shrugged, not knowing any other way to put it.

To his surprise, Charlie seemed to understand. "Well, I'd be glad to help you out" Charlie offered, after considering the various explanations Hurly had given. "Oh awesome! Thanks dude" Hurly replied appreciatively, a grin crossing his face. "No problem" Charlie assured, smiling as well.

"So, what I'm thinking is-" Charlie began to speak, but noticed Hurly, eyeing him strangely. "Dude, are you wearing pink?" Hurly questioned, raising an eye brow. Charlie looked confused for a moment, then glanced down at himself. "Oh, yeah. Its Claire's...anyways-"

"Your wearing your wife's cloths?" Hurly questioned in disbelief, makeing sure he'd heard right. "Yeah. Is there a problem with that?" Charlie asked in reply, as if it were perfectly normal. "Dude, your so weird..." Hurly confirmed, shaking his head with wonder. "Eh, I try" Charlie shrugged, then went to continue with his idea yet another time, but was interrupted once again when the phone rang.

He rolled his eyes, deciding to ignore it. "As I was saying-" He began, just before a third ring. "Dude, your phones ringing" Hurly noted, thinking he possibly hadn't heard it. "I notice" Charlie confirmed, growing slightly agrivateed. "The machine will pick it up. Any ways, I was thinking-" As he started up again, the machine in fact did pick up, and his head turned in the direction of the phone as the person speaking was standing right before him.

"Um, this is Thomas. I'm in town for the week and I wanted to talk to you about the adoption papers. Please give me a call. My number is 302-3453-2079. Thank you" and then hung up. Charlie's eyes wonder to the coffee table before him, not knowing what to say. "So that's Ben's dad..." Hurly noted, feeling obligated to break the silence.

"I'm Ben's dad" Charlie corrected, bitterly. "Oh, I know. That's not what I meant. I mean...I'll stop talking" Hurly decided, after rambling for a moment. He didn't want to make the situation any more awkward. "No, its ok I know what you meant." Charlie assured, in an almost apologetic fashion.

"Its just, every time I hear his voice..." He continued, shiver at the simple thought of Thomas speaking. "I understand, dude. I don't blame you for hating him" Hurly explained, reassuringly. "I don't really hate him. I just, I don't understand how he, how any one could do what he did to Claire" Charlie noted, talking more to himself then the man before him.

"I'm sorry, I'm rambling..." Charlie looked up, apologetically, once again. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "No, man. Its ok" Hurly assured, pushing himself out of his seat. "I think you should probably talk to Claire about this" He added, grabbing his coat of the couch beside him. "Are you sure? I mean, what about the whole deal with Megan?" Charlie questioned, looking up at him.

"We can talk about Megan later, dude. This is more important" Hurly explained, pulling his coat on. "Alright, then. Thanks" Charlie shrugged, appreciatively. "No problem. Later dude" Hurly flashed him a weak smile before heading out the door. Charlie sat in silence for a moment, letting his mind wonder. It was a long time before Claire walk up, and tiredly staggered downstairs, where she found him sitting on the couch, stareing at the space infront of him.

She hadn't seen him with that kind of look since they were on the island, and knew something must be wrong. "Charlie?" She questioned softly, watching him jump as she spoke. "Are you alright?" She added, in concern after he didn't respond.

He pressed his lips together, considering things for a moment more. Claire had sat down beside him, and was now patiently waiting for him to respond. "Thomas called" he answered finally, eyes lowered to the floor. "Oh..." Claire nodded, not knowing what else to say. "He wants to talk about the adoption papers. Said you should call him" Charlie added, unenthused, eyes glued to the floor. His voice had a bitter edge to it she'd never really heard before.

"I see..." was all she could think to say. The fact that Thomas had called didn't matter. Charlie wasn't the jealous type. They'd lived on the island, surrounded by attractive men and never once had he gotten into a fight over her. Well, except for that time with Sowyer, but he deserved it. Still, for him to get worked up over something so simple was a bit strange.

"Charlie? Do you want me to call him?" Claire questioned, trying to figure out where he stood in the matter. "Of course I want you to call him! I want Ben to be my son, officially" Charlie exclaimed, looking up quicky. He noticed the look of surprise on Claire's face, and how she'd jumped when he'd spoken. "Claire, I'm just...I'm not really comfortable with him. But I can deal with it for you and Ben" Charlie explained in a much softer tone.

A smile slowly crossed Claire's face, and she leaned over to kiss him. "I love you" She said softly, snuggling up beside him. "I love you" he replied, pulling his arms around her. For a moment, they sat silently.

"Hurly meet a girl" Charlie explained, out of no wear. Claire looked up at him, surprised. "He did?" She questioned, happily. "Yep. Name's Megan" Charlie added, conspicuously. "Oh...wait, not my Megan?" Claire questioned, suddenly putting two and two together. "Fraid so" Charlie confirmed simply.

"Are you serious?" Claire gasped, before busting into laughter. "It's a small little world" Charlie mused, shaking his head in wonder. "No kidding" Claire nodded in agreement. "So, do you think it'll work?" He questioned curiously, putting his arm around her. "Why not? Seems like every one else is getting together today" Claire noted, casually.

"Is that a hint?" Charlie questioned, raising a suggestive eye brow. "Charlie, we've 'gotten together' atleast five times today!" Claire exclaimed, playfully. "Well...I don't like odd numbers, so lets make it six and call it a night" Charlie suggested, not taking no for an answer.

Claire considered this for a moment. "Please?" Charlie pouted childishly. "How could I say no?" Claire replied with a sigh before leaning down to kiss him. Charlie grinned before kissing her a second time, and a third, and a forth, slowly moving down to her neck.

"Charlie?" Claire questioned, catching his attention. "Hmm?" he replied, continuing to kiss her collar bone.

**Shannon's house: **

"Looks like Jack and Kate are going home" Shannon noted, once again looking out the window. "Are you spying again?" Sayid questioned, as if he didn't already know the answer. "Oh please. Its only spying if you know them" Shannon scoffed in her defense. "Right. Then its called ease dropping" Sayid corrected, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Well, look at them! They look so cute!" Shannon exclaimed. "Look he's opening the door for her and helping her into the car. Aw, and the baby kicked!" She continued giddily. "How can you tell?" He questioned, eyeing her skeptically. "I've been surrounded by pregnet woman for the past year. I think I know when their being kicked form the inside" Shannon explained defensively.

"I see" Sayid replied, laying his head on her shoulder. For a moment the two were silent, her watching the window, him watching her. "Their baby is going to be so cute. So will Micelles. Just like Claire's all are..." Shannon mused, her voice Loseing that peppy tone it had just a moment ago.

"Are you giving me a hint?" Sayid questioned, curiously. "What do you mean?" She questioned, turning to face him. "Well, seems to me like every one's having kids. Aren't we a little behind?" he questioned, holding her around the waist. "Are you saying you want to have kids?" Shannon questioned, trying to hide the excitement on her face.

"Perhaps" Sayid replied, a grin slowly growing on his face. Shannon didn't say anything, but gave an excited squill before wrapping her arms around him. He hugged her back, unable to keep from laughing. "I love you so much" Shannon explained, cupping his face in her hands. "And I love you" he replied, giving her a quick peck.

"Were going to be parents" Shannon sighed happily before kissing him back. "Yes. A beautiful little boy" Sayid grinned, going into kiss her a third time. "Boy?" Shannon questioned, pulling away before his lips could reach hers. "Excuse me, Mr. We are having a girl" She corrected sternly.

"We'll see" He grinned, playfully. "Yeah. We'll see a girl" Shannon confirmed. "Fine. We can have a girl" Sayid sighed sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Damn straight" Shannon grinned, leaning in to kiss him again, pulling her arms around his neck. "Well, what are we waiting for?" He questioned playfully before sweeping her off her feet, picking her up into his arms and carrying her back to the bed room.


	16. Visions

**Lostlorenzo: **Great review! I know that's a phrase most don't here often, but it was a really awesome review. It made giggle. Exspeicaly the part about them throwing Kate into the hatch. As for Kate and Charlie on the show, I've been reading a few spoilers, and lets just say I have a feeling their going to be hooking up soon. Though, its possible I'm just being hopeful. As for that little question at the end of the chapter, I had another person ask the same, and I had to go back and re-read that whole seen to remember what my train of thought was at that point. I'm going on vacation soon so I've been writing ahead so I don't keep you kids waiting. But the problem is, I have no idea why I ended the sceen like that. Something may have gotten cut off, or I forgot to finish it. Either way, I doubt it was anything extremely important, but if I do remember I will be sure to let you know.

**Ponyboysgirl:** Hey, thanks for the review. As for your question, I had to go back and read that section, because I've been wrighting a few chapters ahead an some times I forget what was going on. To be completely honest, I have no idea. I think something may have gotten cut off, and I hadn't realized it. But what ever it is, it must not have been to important or else I'd remember. So sorry for the confusion, and if I remember what was going on with that sceen I'll be sure to let you know.

**Fate: The Next Life**

**The House, one week later:**

"Morning guys" Claire greeted sleepily as she wondered into the living rom, dressed in nothing but a T shirt, her long blond hair toppling over her shoulders in a mess of slept-on curls.

"Morning" Shannon, Kate, Michelle and Sun all replied in an eerie, Stretford Wives kind of way. Claire stopped in her tracks, eyeing each one strangely. "Why are you all so happy?" Claire questioned curiously, not stepping into their little circle until she knew the answer. The other girls eyes all went to Shannon.

"Me and Sayid are trying to get pregnet" She explained, excitedly. "Well, good luck for you but I don't think Sayid's going to have much of it" Jack teased from the kitchen. "Oh, you know what I mean" Shannon scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, Jack. This is a women world. Get the fuck out" Kate added playfully, taking a sip of her soda. "Fine. I'll go in the kitchen with the other none-women" Jack sighed, and headed back through the door way.

"Could you get me some chips while your in there?" Kate called after him playfully, leaning over the couch. "Yeah, and some ice cream?" Michelle added. "And peanut butter!" Claire added excitedly. The girls all turned to her. "What? I'm hungry" She explained innocently. "Your not pregnet are you?" Michelle questioned, raising an eye brow.

"Not that I know of" Claire replied, in confusion. "Well then you don't get food" Michelle confirmed, sinking back into her seat. "Its my house!" Claire protested, playfully. "So?" Kate chimed in. "Good one" Michelle grinned, giving her a high five across the table. Claire frowned. "I hate pregnet woman" She grumbled, bitterly.

"Hey!" Both Kate, Michelle and Shannon all whined defensively, then the two shoot a look at Shannon. "Well, I will be soon...hopefully" Shannon replied, innocently. "I'm sure you will, after all I did it. Can't be that hard" Kate assured sweetly. "Yeah, and if not you can always use Claire" Michelle added, teasingly. "Excuse me?" Claire questioned, as if offended.

"What? You're the most fertile person in the room!" Michelle explained in her defense. "Well, Claire. If you are going to birth my child make sure it's a girl" Shannon insisted. "How am I suppose to do that? What, you people think I have some kind of magic vagina!" Claire questioned sarcastically.

"I think so" Charlie answered, popping in at just the right moment. "Shut up, Liam" Michelle scolded, before all eyes fell on her. "Oh, sorry. Habit" She shrugged innocently before casually reaching for her glass. "So, what's this about your vagina?" Charlie questioned, turning to Claire.

"They're trying to get me pregnet!_ Again_" Claire explained dramatically. "Isn't that my job?" Charlie questioned in reply. "We're just saying that if Shannon doesn't get pregnet soon, Claire could be a surrogate" Sun explained, makeing light of the situation. "Why Claire?" Charlie questioned curiously.

"Because she's always pregnant" the four girls replied in unison, then all looked up in surprise. "Alright, you people have to stop doing that. Your freaking me out" Claire explained, finally sitting down on the couch. "So wait, why are worried about Shannon getting pregnet. I mean, that won't be for a long ,_ long_ time, right?" Charlie questioned, as if afraid. "Right?"

"Well actually.." Shannon began, playfully. "Oh god, no." Charlie sighed, in fear. "Yep. Theres going to be a spawn of Shannon" Kate confirmed. "Were doomed" Charlie pouted, jokenly. "You'll live" Shannon assured, skeptically. "Obviously someone doesn't know that when a person is doomed, they don't normally live to see another day" Liam explained, walking up beside his brother.

"Shut up, Liam" The whole band of girls uttered at the same time, once again. "Oh god, I'm one of them" Claire gasped, sarcastically. "Come on, you ready?" Liam questioned, turning to Charlie. "Yep. Lets go" Charlie replied, grabbing his coat. "By luv" He added, giving Claire a quick kiss. "Bye sweety" she reapplied, kissing him a second time. Charlie grinned and headed for the door.

"Bye luv" Liam tried to copy his little brother, leaning over the couch my Michelle. "Have fun" Michelle replied, makeing no attempt to even glance at him. "Thanks" Liam muttered sarcastically, before fallowing Charlie out the door. For a while it was quite.

"Oh" Kate exclaimed, breaking the silence. "He kicked" She explained, holding her stomach in embarrassment. "He?" Claire questioned, curiously. "Yep. Had a Sonogram last week. It's a boy" Kate explained, sounding not to thrilled. "I'm sure Jacks _very _happy" Shannon explained, playfully.

"Yep. Means I have to deal with the great decision" Kate sighed, with a roll of her eyes. "What question?" Shannon asked, curiously. "To be or not to be circumcised" Kate explained, sarcastically. "Oh, wow. I never thought about that..." Shannon gasped. "I know. I don't know what to do. And Jack's no help. I asked him and all he said was 'I don't care'. Stupid men" Kate grumbled bitterly.

"I say leave it like it is" Michelle chimed in. "Why's that?" Kate questioned curiously. "Cause it improves sexual stimulation" She explained casualty. "What?"the other for questioned in shock. "What? It dose! My husbands British, I would know!" Michelle exclaimed defensively.

"So what? The English don't...you know" Shannon questioned, turning to Claire. "I don't know!" Claire explained, innocently. "Well, is Charlie...you know?" Kate questioned curiously. Claire shrugged, a sign stating that she would not be answering questions of that nature. "Dammit Claire, your useless" Kate muttered, bitterly.

"Sorry" Claire smiled innocently. "Well, was Ben circumcised?" Shannon questioned curiously. Claire just looked at her with a raised eye brow. "Oh right. born on the island..." Shannon reminded herself, hiding her embarrassment. "Well, I guess I have a while to think about it. Maybe I'll just flip a coin" Kate shrugged, sinking back into her chair.

"witch side would be heads?" Shannon questioned curiously. The five broke out into laughter.

**Later that day: **

The girls had left, all but Shannon, and Kate of course, who sat in one of the living room couch with little Geni on her lap. "Hello sweetie. Aw, your such a pretty girl" she mused, in an obnoxious baby voice. "Kate, please." Claire rolled her eyes, bouncing Gabby on her hip. "What? I can't talk to my niece?" Kate questioned defensively.

"Of course you can talk to her. Just not like she's inferior" Claire explained, sarcastically. "What? She's a baby!" Kate exclaimed. "No, she's an intelligent young women who should be treated like one" Claire corrected, plopping down on the couch. "Right, Gabby?" The little girl giggled in response. "See?"

"Your insane" Kate shook her head. "Well, when that little guy pops out you can talk to him however you want" Claire replied, playfully. Kate rolled her eyes and re-situated the child on her lap. Ben sat on the armrest beside her, his head resting on her stomach as if it were a pillow. His head popped up suddenly. "Aunt Kate, your bellies moving" he announced, looking at her stomach as if it were some kind of alien.

"Aw. He must know were talking about him" Kate explained, with a smile. She lifted Geni's tinny hand and layied it on her stomach. "Feel that Gabby? That's a baby. Can you say baby?" Shannon cooed , using the baby voice once again. Claire rolled her eyes. "Can you?" Ben questioned, sarchasticly. Looking at her with a raised eye brow.

Shannon turned to him in surprise. Claire let out a snicker, but tried to hide it as well as Kate. "I just did" Shannon replied in a childish manner. "Whatever" Ben sighed, rolling his eyes before slipping out of the chair. Kate watched him as he wondered off into the kitchen. Claire finally let out the laughter she'd been holding in.

"That kids becoming quite the little smart ass" Kate noted, bitterly. "I wonder where he gets that from" Shannon added, sacracsticly. "Or maybe he knows how aggravating it is when people talk down to you" Claire suggested. "Oh shut up, hippy" Shannon scoffed, rolling her eyes. Claire simply smiled. At that moment the door bell rang. Claire got up, Gabby in her arms, and went to answer it.

A look of surprise crossed her face as she opened the door to see a face she hadn't seen in a very long time. "Ms. Littleton?" The man before her sighed happily, as if he were relieved. Claire was too surprised to speak. She would have greeted him back, but didn't even know what to call him.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I heard your plane returned some while ago. I felt I needed to check and make sure everything had turned out well" the psychic explained, nervously. "Yes, of course. Please, come in" Claire offered, finally finding the words to speak. The man nodded, appreciatively, and walked inside.

"Kate, Shannon, this is..?" She began to introduce, shutting the door behind him. "Niles. Niles Freedman" he explained, understandingly. "Right.." Claire smiled, trying to hide her embarrassment. "Um. Can I get you anything?" She offered, setting Gabby down on Shannon's lap before heading towards the kitchen. "Coffee, water, anything?"

"Coffee would be fine" he explained, and fallowed her into the kitchen. "Who the hell is that?" Shannon questioned in a loud whisper, leaning over towards Kate. "I have no idea" Kate replied, casually.

"Hello" Ben greeted friendly, looking up at the stranger who entered their kitchen. "Hello Ben" He replied, taking a seat at the table across from him. Claire looked up, about to ask how he knew her sons name, then caught herself. "Here you go" she explained awkwardly, setting the mug down before him. "Thank you" he replied before taking a sip.

"Ben, sweetie. Why don't you go in the living room with Shannon and Kate?" Claire suggested. "But, mom-" Ben began in protest. "Please?" Claire begged, sympotheticly. "Fine. Geese. I'm surrounded by woman" Ben muttered as he marched back into the living room. Claire couldn't help but smile.

"You'll have to excuse my son, his been around his father a little to much" Claire explained, trying to hide her amusement. "His father?" Niles questioned, looking up in confusion. "Oh, um. Not..not Thomas. Charlie, my husband." Claire explained, uncomfortably. "I see. When did you get married?" Niles questioned curiously. "About a year ago" Claire answered simply.

"While you were still on the island?" he questioned in confusion. "Um, yes, actually." Claire nodded, slightly embarrassed. "I see. So the plan worked then?" He questioned casually, taking a sip of his coffee. Claire looked up, curiously. "I'm sure by now you've figured out that there was no one in L.A. trying to adopt your baby" He explained.

"Oh, that! Yes, I realized that" Claire explained, feeling a bit foolish for not getting to sooner. "I thought that much." he nodded, with a smile. Claire smiled back, awkwardly. "Your feeling a bit uncomfortable, aren't you?" he questioned, as if he didn't already know the answer.

"How could you tell?" Claire asked, sarchasticly. "I'm psychic" the man replied, jokenly. "I suppose your wondering why I'm really here?" He questioned, curiously. Claire nodded in reply. "Well, a few nights ago, I saw something, a premonition, if you will. It was about you" he began to explained. Claire's eyes darted up, questioningly. He took a sip of his coffee before continuing.

"Now, this isn't uncommon. Occasionally, after doing a reading, exspeicaly one as effective as yours, I'll pick up little bits and pieces of a persons life. Normally its something very small, and completely insignificant. Just a little flash. But this was different" he explained in a casually unsettling way. "What did you see?" Claire questioned, cautiously, not sure if she wanted to know.

The man took another sip of his coffee. "Do you really want to know?" he questioned, as if he had just read her thoughts. Claire wondered if he actually had, of if it was just a coincidence. She looked down at her lap, trying to find the answer as if it were written across the front of her jeans.

"Maybe you should talk it over with your friends, or your husband when ever he gets home" Niles suggested, sliding out of his chairs. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea" Claire nodded in agreement, standing as well. "Well. It was nice seeing you again" he explained, appreciatively. "You too" she assured, farcing a smile. He nodded, and headed out the door.

"What was all that about?" Shannon questioned, as soon as he was gone. "Nothing" Claire sighed, heading back into the kitchen. "Bull shit" Shannon scoffed, hoping out of her chair. Both her and Kate fallowed her into the kitchen. "Claire, who was that guy?" Kate questioned sympotheticly as Claire sunk down into one of the chairs.

"Hes a psychic" Claire explained, laying her head in her hands. "A psychic?" Shannon questioned skeptically. "Yes. He's the one who told be to get on the plain" Claire answered. "Some advice" Shannon scoffed sarchasticly, taking a seat down beside her. "Are you kidding? He told me to get on the plain on purpose. He knew it was going to crash" Claire explained defensively.

"Why would he want you to get on a plain that was going to crash?" Kate asked, in confusion. "I...I don't know. He said If I didn't raise Ben, something really bad would happen" Claire replied. "Well, why is he here now? I mean, every thing turned out great, right?" Shannon questioned. "Yes. But he said he saw something about me a few days ago.." Claire explained with a sigh.

"Saw what?" both girls questioned at the same time. "Man. We do need to stop doing that" Shannon added, casually. "I don't know. I don't even think I want to know" Claire explained, laying her head down on the table. "Good. You don't need some lunatic predicating your future all the time. What ever happens, happens." Shannon stated casualty. "She's right, Claire" Kate agreed, gently rubbing Claire's back.

"Yeah, your probably right" Claire agreed, lifting her head up once again. "Of course I am. I'm always right" Shannon assured, playfully. "Yeah. Right..." Kate scoffed sarchasticly. "Shut up" Shannon replied defensively, giving her a nudge in the arm. "Um, excuse me?" Kate looked up as if offended. Shannon grinned triumphantly. Kate gave her a nudge back, witch was just strong enough to cause Shannon to lose her balance and fall right off the table.

Claire and Kate couldn't help but burst into laughter. "Ow!" Shannon exclaimed from the floor where she had landed. "Dammit Kate." she groaned, pulling herself back up. "Sorry" Kate replied, sacracsticly, before bursting into laughter once again.

"There you are" Liam grinned, sliding into a chair across from his brother. "Dose this mean I'm it? Because I'm not exactly in the mood for tag" Charlie replied sarchasticly. "No. I've just been wondering where you were. Why is it that your sitting over here by yourself anyways?" Liam questioned playfully.

"Head ach" Charlie answered simply, closing his eyes. "Head ach, huh? Drink might fix that up" Liam suggested, giving a nod towards the bar. "No thanks. The last thing Claire needs is me coming home drunk" Charlie replied, skeptically. "From one drink? Come on, man. Your English, start acting like it!" Liam insisted, teasingly. "That's quite alright. Besides, someone needs to drive you idiots home" Charlie reminded. "Fine, don't drink. But atleast come back stage" Liam suggested, persistently. Charlie sighed, and pulled out of his chair. "I'm getting to old for this" he scoffed, fallowing Liam back stage.

"No your not. Cause if your getting to old for this then I'm screwed" Liam insisted, jokenly. "Theres the little bastard! Where'd you find him?" Tommy questioned from one of the couches back stage, a half empty bear in hand. "Blending in with the crowd" Liam explained, taking a seat across from him.

"Oh, what a surprise" Tommy scoffed sarchasticly, rolling his eyes. "Well, its better to sit by myself then to sit around here and listen to you all" Charlie replied, teasingly. "Fair enough." Tommy shrugged, causally. "Well your hear now. Sit down, have a drink"

"No thanks" Charlie repeated himself once again. "And why not?" Tommy questioned, skeptically. "He dosent want to upset the misses" Liam answered for him. "Oh. I see" Tommy muttered sarcastically, makeing the universal hand gesture for _whipped_. The boys all shared a laugh.

"Alright, so I'm whipped. Very funny. So Tommy how's your wife?" Charlie questioned sacracsticly. "Oh wait, that's right. You don't have one" He corrected himself, grinning triumphantly. "Smart ass.." Tommy mumbled, bitterly, taking another sip of his drink.

"Well. I suppose its better to be a smart ass then a dumb ass" Charlie shrugged, jokenly. "Very funny" Tommy scoffed sacracsticly. "He gets it from me" Liam grinned, proudly, patting his brothers shoulder. "Yeah. I guess the sarcastic little bastard gean really runs In your family" Tommy muttered, jokenly.

"So, where'd Dave run off too?" Charlie questioned curiously, noticering he was not around. "I believe he ran off with Lil for a quickie in the bath room" Tommy explained, shamelessly, trying to get the last drop out of his bottle. "For Christ sakes, man. Just get a new one" Liam insisted, taking the empty bottle out of his hand and replacing it with a full one.

"Waist not, want not" Tommy slurred, twisting the cap of his new bottle. "Oh, maybe that's why no one seems to want you. Your wasted" Charlie suggested, teasingly. "Kindly go to hell" Tommy replied, flipping him off as he took a heavy gulp from his bottle.

**The House: **

"Your still here?" Charlie questioned, raising an eye brow at Shannon as she sat on the living room floor. "Well, its nice to see you too" She replied sarchasticly. "Hey, you two. Play nice" Claire scolded in a motherly fashion, giving Charlie a kiss on the cheek. Geni, who sat in the crook of her mothers arm giggled loudly, reaching both arms out in her dads direction.

Charlie picked her up out of her mothers arms and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Did you boys have fun?" Kate questioned curiously, lifting her head up form the pillow on the couch. "I suppose" Charlie shrugged, casually, heading over to his chair. "You look tired" Shannon noted, casually. "Thanks" Charlie replied sarchasticly, fakeing a smile. Claire sat on the arm rest beside him, placing a kiss on top of his head.

Charlie laid his head back, leaning up to kiss her on the lips. "Ok, you two. Bed rooms upstairs" Shannon reminded, rudely interrupting. "Yeah. And your apartment is some where past the front door." Charlie replied, smartly. "Fine. I can tell when I'm not wanted" Shannon groaned, pushing herself off the floor. "Finally.." Charlie scoffed, sacracsticly.

"Come on, Claire. Lets get these girls to bed" Kate suggested, picking Gabby up from her place on the floor where she'd been sitting with Shannon. "Good idea. Charlie, you got Ben?" Claire questioned, hoping off the chairs. "yep. Come on peanut, lets go" Charlie assured, lifting Ben up into his arms.

Shannon headed out the front door, and the other two girls went into the nursery. Charlie carried Ben up the stairs to his room and tucked him in. "Hey dad?" Ben questioned, as Charlie knelt down beside him. "Yeah?" Charlie answered, curiously. "Next time you play, can I come with you?" Ben questioned, hopefully.

Charlie smiled. "Now why would you want to do that?" he questioned playfully. "Because, Aunt Shannon and Kate are weird..." Ben explained casualty. "Your telling me" Charlie couldn't help but laugh.

"But trust me. If you think their weird, you defonetly don't want to be around Liam and Tommy after they've had a few" Charlie explained, brushing Bens hair out of his face. "A few what?" Ben questioned, curiously. "Um...never mind" Charlie answered, catching himself. "Just got to sleep, ok?"

"Ok" Ben replied in the form of a yawn, resting his head agenst the pillow. "Good night" Charlie smiled, laying a kiss on his forehead before heading back down the hall. Meanwhile, Kate and Claire laid the girls down into their cribs.

"Man. I hope my little one can pass out as easily as yours can" Kate noted, looking down at her stomach with a smile. "Well, don't wish to hard. Their a very rare bread" Claire reminded, jokenly. From down stairs they could hear the front door open as Jack came home.

"Well, I'm gonna head down stairs" Kate explained, casually. "Of course" Claire smiled suggestively. Kate rolled her eyes as she headed out the door. The two said their good nights and head in opposite directions down the hall. When Claire entered the bedroom, Charlie was already asleep.

_Poor guy must be exhausted_, she thought as she slid under the covers beside him. She laid her head back agenst the pillow and closed her eyes, trying to force herself out of thought. But no matter how hard she tried, she could not get this morning out of her head, and she couldn't help but think the worst.

_After all, if it were good news, why would he come to warn her? _The dread of something terrible happening kept her up most of the night. Tossing and turning as Charlie slept soundly beside her. It was as if they'd switched places. But this wasn't insomnia. It was fear.

She drifted off to sleep in the early hours of the morning, after the sun had already began to rise. She woke around after noon to find the bed empty beside her. no surprise there. Charlie was not a late sleeper, actually, Charlie was not much of a sleeper at all. Perhaps they'd switched back some time during the night.

Claire wondered into the living room where Charlie and the kids were all wide awake. "Its about time" he groaned playfully, holding sweet little Gabby in his arms. She was to adorable, even if she was crying up something terrible.

"You've been up with the girls all morning? Why didn't you wake me up?" She questioned as she sat down beside him, though she was pretty relieved that he hadn't. "If the sound of a screaming child didn't get you up how would I?" He teased, a playfully grin across his face. "Besides, I got Ben to help me"

Claire shrugged in a fair enough sort of way and lifted the little girl out of his arms. Her daughters cries quickly fadded at the arms of her mother. "Oh, of course she stops crying for you!" Charlie exclaimed sarcastically, acting as if he were jealous. Claire smiled, proud of there motherly powers.

"Don't take it personally. I think she's just hungry" Claire explained sympathetically. "Oh, well...that's all you" Charlie mumbled sarchasticly. "Come on Ben, why don't we head into the kitchen and give your mum some, uh..._privacy_" Charlie suggested, Picking Geni up as he climbed to his feet.

Ben jumped at the very thought of food and ran into the kitchen. "Your impossible" Claire noted, shaking her head. "Am I?" Charlie questioned in response, acting as if he had no clue what she were talking about. "All this time and you still have a thing about breast feeding" She concluded.

"I do not!" Charlie defended, lieing through his teeth. "Oh yeah? Then why aren't you looking at me?" She questioned, skeptically. "...no reason" Charlie replied innocently, scathing the back of his head and still avoiding eye contact. Claire couldn't help but smile.

"Its ok, Charlie. I understand. Besides, I'm done" She assured, sweetly. "Well...that was fast" he exclaimed, as if that were something to be amazed by. "Yes, shes real talented. Help me up" Claire instead, holding out her free hand while cradling Gabby in her other arm. Charlie used his free hand to pull her off the ground.

When Claire was on her feet, the two's faces were less than inches away. Slowly, Charlie began to tilt his head, leaning down to kiss her when-

"Daaaad! What's taking you so long!" Ben exclaimed from the kitchen. Well, there goes the moment. Both parents smiled, and headed into the kitchen.

**That night:**

Claire's eyes flew open as she woke up that night. Her hair in a mess from tossing about, her entire body in a cold sweet, heart racing, breathless, the full nine yards. The terrible thoughts that had kept her awake last night now resurrected in her dreams. Sat up in a panic, trying hard to regulate her breathing, and was slightly alarmed when she noticed the bed was empty beside her.

She reached over to the night stand and turned on the light before sliding out of bed and walking down the hall. The lights were flickering again. As she walked, slowly, as if she were still in her dream, the bath room door flew open. Claire jumped, and nearly lost her balance.

"Oh, Claire. Sorry!" Kate apologized, feeling bad for startling her. "No, its ok." Claire assured, catching her breath once again. "Hey, have you seen Charlie?" Claire suddenly remembered that he hadn't been home from work when she went to sleep.

"No, he hasn't come home yet" Kate explained. "Oh...what time is it?" Claire asked, a look of concern crossing her face. "Its only twelve...I'm sure the guys just talked him into having a few drinks or something" Kate suggested, trying to reassure her.

"Yeah, probably" Claire replied, although she wasn't convinced. But she faked a smile, to show she was ok, and Kate bought it. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed" She explained, in relief. "Good night" Claire replied, before heading down stairs. She sat in the living room in utter silence, eyeing the clock every few seconds, watching the hours slowly creep by.

She was begging to panic. No matter what, Charlie was never home late, and if he were, he would have tried to call. She was begging to panic._ Don't worry, everything fine, _she tried to tell herself, trying to stay calm.

She looked around the room for something to take her mind off of it and spotted dina sitting infront of the door. She was stareing at it, as Claire had been when ever she wasn't checking the clock. Waiting for it to open. For everything to be ok.

_Charlie, where are you? _


	17. The Kids

To all who reveiwed: Well, while i was on vacation, my family decided to get a new computer, witch is both good news and bad news. The good news is, this one works. The bad news is, all the chapters i had written are now gone, so becuase i have started a new story i decided to mix the last three chapters for this story and give it an ending. But don't worry, there will be another addition eventualy. So i apologize for the quick ending, and also for the spelling errors in this chapter because i have not yet downloaded word perfect so i don't have a spell checker. Thank you for reading, peace!

Fate: The Next Life

It wasn't untill late that night when Charlie walked in the front door. Claire had fallen asleep on the couch. He walked over and knelt down beside her, brushed the hair away from her face. slowly, her eyes blinked open.

"Charlie?" She wispered, slightly confused before fully becomeing awake. "hey. sorry i'm so late" he apologized softy, still running his fingers through her hair. "Where were you?" She questioned, sitting up as she rembered the situation. "Liam and the band talked me into to going out for a drink. I didn't mean for it to take so long" he explained, feeling bad for makeing her worry, exspecialy when she sat up and he could see the trail her tears had left.

"its ok." She assured, sweetly, takeing her hand in his. "i'm sorry" he repeated, still not convince. he leaned forward and kissed her forhead. "come on, lets get to bed" he sugested, holding her hand. Claire climbed off the couch and walked with him upstairs. once she was back in bed and back in his arms she could relax. And now that Charlie held her close, rocking her in his arms, she fell into a calm, dreamless sleep.

only to be awoken a few hours later by the sound of banging on theire bed room door. "Charlie! Claire!" Jack's voice called from the other side. Both sat up, slowly. still half asleep. "what?" Charlie groaned in annoyance, squinting form the light shining in through their window. "Hurry up. Kate's going into labor, again" Jack explained hecticly. Charlie and Claire exchanged a suprised glance before flying out of bed.

"Are you sure you'll be ok here with the kids?" Claire questioned worriedly, standing outside the door. "yeah, i'll be fine" Charlie assured, holding Gabby in his arms after she'd woken up crying from all the yelling. "Alright" Claire smiled sweetly, and placed a kiss on his forhead. Then she knelt down to give Ben a kiss, who stood sleepily at his father side.

"Claire! Lets go!" Kate called impatently, sitting in the pasenger seat of the car. "bye" Claire peeked him on the cheek once again beofore heading to the car.

**The hospital: **

"Hey, Claire. i got here as soon as i could" Shannon explained, rushing through the front door. "is She ok?" She asked worriedly, stoping before Claire. "Yeah, she's fine. Jacks in there with her" Claire asssured. "so, she's actualy having it? The baby's comeing?" Shan questioned, excitedly. "yep" Claire confirmed, smiling bright. "YAY!" Shannon squelled, throwing her arms around Claire in her enthusasum. Claire couldn't help but smile.

"where's Charlie? and the kids?" Shannno questioned curiously after letting her go. "theire at home. we thought it was to early to bring the kids out here" She explained, simply. "oh. makes since" Shannon shrugged, and took a seat, only to hop up seconds later when they spotted Liam, standing at Michelles side and holding her hand.

"Liam, Michelle. what are you guys doing here?" She asked, in confusion. "i'm going into labor! what dose it look like?" Michelle snapped from her wheel chaire. "why are you two here?" Liam asked, curiously. "Kates going into labor, too" Claire explained.

"seriously?" Liam questioned in spurise. "Liam!" Michelle shouted, grabing his attention. "oh, right. well, better get going" he explained, and fallowed the docter down the hall. "this is crazy" Shannon explained, turning to Claire once again. "well, what do you expect?" Claire questioned in reply. They herd Kate give a loud cry from behind the door. "you think we should go in there?" Claire questioned, worriedly.

"nah" Shannon shruged casualy, "Jack can handle it"

"good" Claire replied in releif, and sat back down.

**The house: **

"Dad, whats going on?" Ben questioned, looking up at Charlie as he sat on the couch, bounceing Gabby on his knee. "Kate's haveing her baby" Charlie explained, casualy. "oh" Ben replied simply, and climbed up onto the couch. Gabby contenuied to cry hopelessly. "Dad?" Ben began once again, after a moment. "yes?" Charlie questioned, trying to hide his agrivation.

"where do babys come from?" Ben asked curiously. "oh, god.." Charlie groaned. Suddenly, the phone rang, and Charlie quickly turned to catch it. "hello?" He questioned, holding it to his ear.

"hey"

It was Claire. "hey, how's it going down there?" He questioned, holding the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he contenuied to bouch Gabby, who was begging to calm down_. She must be able to hear Claire over the phone or something_, he though skepticaly. "Good. Kates doing good. You won't belive what happened though" Claire explained, excitedly.

"what? Dose it have two heads?" Charlie asked jokenly. Ben giggled from beside him. "no" Claire assured, "But Your brother's heare with Michelle"

"Liam's there? Why, what happened?" he questioned, worriedly. "She wen't into labor, too" Claire explained, matter-of-fact-ly. "Your kidding" He replied skepticaly. "nope. Thier both here" She confirmed. "Well, i guess since they both got knocked up at the same time its only logical for them to give birth at the same time" he sugested casualy.

"That dosen't make since" Claire noted skepticaly. "Sure it dose" Charlie replied, about to explain himself when he heard Kate yelling over the phone. "uh, i think i better go. I'll call you soon" Claire assured. "alright" Charlie replied, understandly. "love you. bye" and then she hung up once again. "is the baby here?" Ben questioned excitedly, as soon as Charlie hung up the phone.

"no, not yet" Charlie explained. "Danm" Ben repleid, dispaointedly. it took a moment for it to rejister. Charlie looked in Bens direction, about to say something that Claire would have told him, but then decided to let it go.

**The Hospital, a few hours later:**

"This is takeing for ever" Shannon exclaimed impatently. "maybe you should sit down" Claire sugested. "I don't want to sit down" Shannon repleidd stubernly, contenuing to pace back and forth. The door to Kates room flew open, nearly knocking Shannon over.

"I'm a dad!" Jack explained, proudly. A huge grin acorss his face. Claire stood up quickly, comeing to Shannons side. "i'm a dad" He repeated proudly. The two fallowed him into Kate's room where she laid in the hospital bed, the new born wraped in her arms. "oh my god" Claire gasped, covering her mouth in aw. "He's so cute!" Shannon squilled, stareing down at the tiny little boy.

"I know!" Kate repleid proudly, with tears in her eyes. "you feel ok?" Jack questioned, brushing her hair away. "Yeah. I've never felt better" She assured, unable to take her eyes off the baby in her arms. "he's beutifull" Jack explained simply, stareing down at their son as well. Another wave of tears pourned down Kates cheeks. The baby had already stopped crying, and began to close his eyes.

Jack pulled his arm around Kates shoulder, and placed a kiss on her forhead. The moment was broken when they heard Laim shout "Its a boy! i have a boy! I'm a dad! Again!"

"oh god" Kate groanded, "they'er here too?"

"Yep" Claire assured with a nod. "Shannon, Claire, where the hell are you!" Liam conteniued loudly from outside. "We better get out there before they have to arrest him" Shannon explained, and the two walked back into the waiting room. "there you are! you won't belive it. he's soo perfect" Liam explained proudly, nearly tackiling Claire as she came out the door. "Congradulations" Claire replied, awkqardly, waiting for him to release her.

"Can we see him?" Shannon questioned, smartly. "yeah, of course. fallow me" He explained, miantaining a huge grin and he lead them into the Michelle's room.

**The house, another few hours later:**

"Hey" Claire exclaimed as she walked in through the front door, seeing Charlie, Locke, Boone and a girl whom she didn't really reconize sitting in her living room with the kids. Ben ran for her and threw his arms around her legs. "hi sweety" She grinned, kneeling down to hug him. "Kate'll be home tommarow" She explained, takeing a seat on the couch beside Charlie and setting Ben on her lap. "She had her little boy"

"Aw, thats great" Boone exclaimed, flashing a smile at the girl who next to him. "What did she name him?" Lock questinoed curiously. "Nicolas Aron Shepperd, Cole for short" Claire explained brightly. A smile crossed the room. "What about Michelle?" Charlie questioned. "Your an unlcle again. A boy this time, of course" She assured, happily.

"oh god. What did that name him?" Charlie questioned, sarcasticly. "Logen" Claire answered simply. "oh, alright. thats not too bad. i was exspecting something like Rainbow moon-twezers" Charlie explained, jokenly. "No, there saving that for the next one" Claire replied, playfully. "oh god, theres gonna be more" Charlie sighed, sarcasticly, laying his head back on the couch.

"I want to see the babies!" Ben exclaimed, excitedly. "You will tommarow" Claire promised, sweetly. "tommarow" He goraned, disapointedly. "you'll live" Charlie assured playfully. Ben sighed, and laid his head on Claire's lap. "Mum, your stomachs growling" he announced to no one imparticular. "So it is" Claire replied, playfully. "i'll go make us some lunch" She added, and pushed herself off the couch. "oh, I'll help" The girl from beside Boone offered, hoping up quickly.

"i'm Fiona, by the way" She explained, sheepishly. "Claire" Claire replied, and walked with her into the kitchen.

**The next day: **

"We're home" Kate announced as she walked into the house, holding little Cole in her arms. "Finaly" Jack added with a sigh. the two walked in, and Kate hit the couch imidetly. "So, how'd your's do over night?" Liam questioned, holding his own little one in Charlie's chair. "Pretty good. He only woke up once" Kate replied, proudly.

"Really? Ours woke up about ten thousand times" Liam explained bitterly. "Screaming" Michelle added, fallowed by "but he's cute, so its ok"

"What do you exspect? He's a Pace" Charlie reminded proudly. "Well, for a Sheperd, i think ours looks pretty danm good" Kate explained, teasingly. "Must get it from his mom" Jack replied sweetly. Kate beamed up at him before looked back at her baby.

"Man. there's alot of baby's in the room" Charlie noted, holding one of his own little girls. "I know. were getting old" Kate sighed, playfully. "I'm not a baby" Ben announced proudly, to no one imparticular. "Of course not" Kate assured him, with a smile.

**Two Month Later: **

"Thats the last of it" Kate announced, tapeing up the last box. "I can't belive your moving" Claire noted, sadly, closeing up her own box. "Yeah, i'm gonna miss people having sex in my living room" Charlie added biterly. "And the kictchen" Kate added, teasingly. "And the shower" Jack made his contribution.

"Ok. Maybe i can belive it" Claire corrected, playfully. "Well, don't worry. We'll still drop by and visit all the time" Kate assured. "Wonderfull" Charlie sighed sarcasticly, with a roll of his eyes. "Da!" Geni called from her crib, holding herself up on the edge. Charlie lifted her out into his arms. "I can't wait untill ours starts talking" Kate explained, beaming down at the baby in her lap.

"Yeah? Wait untill they start asking questions" Claire noted sarcasticly, looking down at her son in her lap, who was pulling yards of scotch tape off the roll. "Da" Gabby reaced her hands up from the crib. "I can't hold both of you" Charlie told her playfully. "Da" She replied just the same, a teasing grin on her face. Charlie rolled his eyes and tried to lift her up.

"Maybe Cole not talking is a good thing" Jack sugested, jokenly. "Well, i'd rather wake up to a little 'da' then a loud scream" Kate corrected, teasingly. "good point" Jack shrugged, in a fair enough way. The front door burst open.

"Guys" Shannon began, a look of excitemnt on her face. "oh god.." Charlie goraned.

"I'm pregnet!"


End file.
